Juntos sin importar que (Luancoln)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Después de un accidente en un crucero Lincoln junto con Luan naufragan en una isla totalmente desconocida. Ellos buscaran la forma para sobrevivir y de regresar a casa, y a la vez descubrirán sus sentimientos que siente del uno con el otro.
1. El concurso

**Juntos sin importar que.**

**Capitulo 1: El concurso.**

-Buenas noches hija. –Le da un pequeño beso en la frente. –Que duermas bien tesoro.

-Gracias mami que tengas dulces sueños. –Decía la pequeña niña de siete años. –Mami, me podrías contarme la historia de los dos chicos que naufragaron y se enamoraron? Porfis.

-Mmm…. Bueno cariño porque no, aun es temprano. –Hablaba la chica, mientras que se sentaba en la cama de su hija para estar al lado suyo.

-No sabes lo cuanto que me gusta esa historia. –Decía con emoción y entusiasmo.

-Así veo querida, a mí también me gusta mucho esa historia. –Le da un pequeño abrazo. –Todo empezó…

Hace unos años atrás:

Las vacaciones la típica época en la que las personas deciden; tomarse un tiempo libre para descansar de sus labores materiales, pasear o viajar para conocer nuevos lugares, pero lo más importante disfrutar y compartir con la familia. Una familia que está compuesto por treces personas, caracterizados por ser una de las más ruidosas de la ciudad de Royal Woods; decidieron ir a un crucero que iba a recorrer los mares por dos semanas para conocer diferentes paisajes, y en las noches iban a realizar diferentes actividades. Todo esto parecía divertido y las vacaciones ideales, sin saber lo que iba a pasar en esta noche y de cómo la vida de dos integrantes de la familia Loud iba a cambiar, descubriendo un lazo oculto entre ellos.

Eran alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche; se podía apreciar a la familia Loud en su sala de servicio en la cual era algo pequeña y incomoda para esa familia, no quitaba el hecho que estaban emocionados por sus vacaciones, sin mencionar que dentro de treinta minutos habría un concurso de talentos.

-Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de la vida. –Exclamaba el peliblanco, que estaba de igual emocionado que sus hermanas.

-Tienes razón hijo. –Decía el Señor Lynn, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello blanco de su hijo. –Esta es su recompensa por haber salido tan bien en la escuela, todos ustedes.

-Gracias papá y mamá. –Todas las hijas y Lincoln.

-¿Quien de ustedes se inscribió para el concurso de talento de esta noche? –Pregunto con intriga Rita, mientras que levantaban las manos; Luan, Luna, Lucy, Lola y Lynn jr.

-Yo ya tengo planeado mi mejor material cómico para la noche, de seguro se morirán de la risa cuando suba al escenario. –Decía la comediante entre risas.

-Si claro, sigue soñando. –Interrumpió la deportista. –Es más que obvio que yo ganare con mis mejores trucos extremos.

-Presumida. –Exclamaba la chica de rosa, mientras que hacia unas poses. –Es obvio que yo ganare cuando hague mi danza de la belleza. –Obviamente molesto un poco a la deportista.

-Chicas, por favor no peleen recuerden que nosotros hemos venido aquí a divertirnos y disfrutarlo. –Dijo el peliblanco para así evitar una pelea entre esas dos.

-Si chicas Lincoln tiene razón, hemos venido a divertirnos. –Exclamaba la comediante que se ponía al lado de su hermano. –No importa quién gane o pierda siempre y cuando que nos divirtamos, esp es lo importante.

-Ash…. está bien. –Decían las dos chicas con algo de fastidio, aun así iban a tener rivalidad en el concurso. Las demás siguen contando de sus actividades.

-He practicado mis mejores canciones para así rockear esta noche.-Dijo la rockera, mientras que afinaba su guitarra.

-He preparado mis mejores poemas. –Dijo la gótica. –Suspiro.

-Que bien hijas, no saben lo ansioso que estoy por verlas en acción. –Decía el Señor Lynn.

-Recuerden hijos, no importa de quien gane o quien pierda para nosotros, todos ustedes incluyendo los que no participen son unos ganadores. –Agrego Rita.

Después siguieron conversando sobre lo que iban hacer durante estos días en el crucero y de cómo iban a tener las vacaciones perfectas en familia, hasta que se fijaron en la hora y se dispusieron a ir hacia la sala en que se realizaría el concurso antes que se les hiciera tarde, sin saber que sería su último momento juntos.

Eran las diez de la noche y el concurso de talentos ya estaba a punto de dar inicio, se encontraban de un aproximado de 60 personas como publico en el lugar, con un total de 16 participantes que iban a demostrar su talento. Por un lado los que iban a participar de la familia Loud estaban entusiasmados, ansiosos y algo nerviosos, pero antes que diera inicio los que no iban participar y los padres les levantaron el ánimo, fue entonces en que se dio inicio el concurso con el presentador en el pequeño escenario.

-Buenas noches damas, caballeros y niños, bienvenidos al concurso de talentos del crucero "Caribbean Woods". –Decía el presentador. –Primero más que nada agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por haber asistido, y a los jóvenes que lucharan entre sí, para demostrar su talento interior en la cual se dividirá en cuatro rondas. –Indica a los jueces. –Estas personas serán las encargadas de evaluar a los concursantes, aparte que también se tomara en cuenta la opinión algunos del público.

Después de decir unas cuantas palabras más sobre las reglas del concurso, de mencionar los premios para cada uno de los participantes que lleguen a los tres primeros lugares y de los premios de consolación para el resto. Se dio inicio al concurso de una buena vez siendo la primera participante; Luan Loud.

La comediante estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no vio venir que sería la primera en participar, fue entonces que sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos le dieran una voz de aliento para que pudiera subir con confianza al escenario y demostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

-Vamos hija enséñales quien eres. –Decía su padre.

-Puedes lograrlo mi comediante favorita. –Dijo el peliblanco a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa, la peli castaña le devuelve la sonrisa ya que ella tenía un lazo muy especial con él, mientras que subía al escenario.

Una vez que la comediante se encontraba arriba del escenario se presento, nombro en lo que consistía su talento o a lo que se dedicaba "La comedia". Una vez que se presento al publico inicio su rutina cómica iniciando con una serie de chistes males, tales como; -¿Qué le pasa al hierra cuando se oxida? Se pone feo jaja.

-¿Saben en donde cuelga Superman su capa? En superchero jaja.

-¿Cómo queda un mago después de comer? Magordito jajaja.

Contaba unos cuantos chistes malos, mientras que hacia el truco de las escobas, tazas y platos, pero a pesar que ella había presentado uno de sus mejores chistes y trucos cómicos, no llamaba la atención al público, no les sacaba ni la más minina risa, de lo contrario solo tosían y bostezaban. Por otro lado solo de su familia era su padre el único que se estaba riendo, en cambio algunas de sus hermanas estaban preocupadas y otras golpeándose la frente por tan malos chistes.

Ella estaba nerviosa y a la vez preocupada ya que nunca le había pasado eso por al menos con un público pequeño, entonces que decidió hacer su rutina que tenía planeado para la siguiente ronda, ya que por al menos quería hacer reír alguien que no fuera de su familia y esta vez utilizaría a su amigo el "Señor Cocos". –¿Que le dijo un jardinero a otro jardinero? Nos vemos cuando podamos jaja.

-Estas muy negativo….. Deberías ceder un electrón jaja.

-Si no estuviste en Paris… No tuviste in-Francia jaja.

De ahí siguió con unos cuantos chistes más, hasta finalizar con pastelazo en la cara con un pastel de chocolate, pero ni con eso fue lo suficiente, ya que nadie del publico a excepción de su padre se reía, de sus hermanos solo Lincoln se hacia el esfuerzo de riese, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para que no resultara forzado. Ella estaba a punto de dar un chiste más, pero seria interrumpida.

-Retírese del escenario. –Dijo de forma fría un juez.

-Qué? –Entre unas pocas lagrimas.

-Ya escucho bájese del escenario, antes de quitar más tiempo de lo que perdimos. –Decía uno de los jueces. También se escucharon unos abucheos de parte del público hacia la comediante.

-Honestamente y con mucho respeto eso fueron los peores chistes que he escuchado. –Eso fue un golpe duro para la comediante. –De verdad se hace llamar comediante, si solo sabe contar chistes para niños de cuatro años o menos, por favor la comedia se trata de hacer reír a los demás no dar pena ajena, no se trata de decir cualquier estupidez que se le salgue de su boca. –Con eso empezó a soltar lágrimas. –Lo siento usted no puede seguir en el concurso, usted no pasa a la siguiente ronda, aparte que ni siquiera se merece el premio de consolación, ahora por favor bájese del escenario y madure ya nadie usa muñecos de ventrículo, actué como una chica de su edad.

La comediante no podía estar más que destrozada por las fuertes palabras que dijeron los jueces, fue peor cuando uno el público le lanzo una caja de leche vencida a la cabeza de la peli castaña, mientras que se largaban a reír y con uno pocos insultos, mientras que ella bajaba llorando del escenario.

-Eres una vergüenza para la comedia dientes de alambre.

-El único chiste son sus dientes de hojalata jajaja.

Para ella eran palabras muy duras, no le importaba ganar o perder solo quería divertirse y hacer reír a la gente, pero no fue nada divertido de lo contrario estaba siendo humillada por el publico con insultos y abucheos, sin tener más de otras que salir de la sala ignorando al ignorante público y a su familia, incluso no se dio cuenta que había soltado su muñeco.

-Luan! –Grito el peliblanco al ver como paso al lado suyo.

-Estos malditos bastardos que se creen. –Tenía enojo el Señor Lynn por como habían tratado a su hija. Cabe por resaltar que las demás hermanas y Rita se sentían mal por Luan.

-Voy por ella. –Dijo Lincoln mientras que iba a la misma dirección, no sin antes de recoger al Señor Cocos. –No tardo.

-No veras nuestras funciones? –Pregunto una de ellas.

-Ya dije que no tardo. –Salió de la sala. –Hay cosas más importantes.

-Disculpe por los mal entendidos, pero continuamos con el concurso. –Decía el presentador que sabía, que tanto los jueces como el público se habían pasado un poco de la raya con la joven.

...

-Luan? Luan?. –Decía el peliblanco mientras que recorría cada sala y pasillo del crucero, sin tener éxito a pesar que les pregunta algunos de los pasajeros sobre ella, pero ni con eso obtenía resultados, hasta que. –Luan!

La comediante se encontraba en la cubierta muy cerca de las orillas, observando las olas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes de lo normal con el avance del crucero, pero ella no le daba importancia ya que pensaba en lo ocurrido, incluso aun tenía un poco de leche en su cabello, su rostro demostraba que estaba triste acompañados con un sinfín de lagrimas, hasta que sintió un abrazo por su espalda.

-Por favor Luan no llores. –Decía el peliblanco. –Que saben esos tipos sobre ti.

-Pero Lincoln, ellos tienen razón solo digo estupideces que salen de mi boca….Snif… -Decía entre lagrimas. –Solo soy una basura sin talento, no por nada me exigieron bajarme, acaso no tenían razón de que se burlaran de mi, estoy segura que nuestras hermanas piensan lo mismo. Soy una vergüenza para la comedia…..Snif...

-Que claro que no, como se te ocurre decir eso. –La suelta para voltear y mirarla hacia sus humedecidos ojos. –Tú no eres ninguna basura y quiero que no vuelvas a decir eso.

-Pero dame una razón de por qué.

-Porque dime cuantas chicas de tu edad se molestan por hacerles actividades de caridad a los ancianos. –Dijo el peliblanco, mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana. –Oh quien hace funciones de caridad para entretener los niños huérfanos o enfermos. –La comediante se queda pensando un poco. –Ellos no saben para nada la clase de persona que eres por eso dijeron esas bobadas, no porque hayas perdido significa que seas una fracasada, porque no lo eres y ningún premio ni que sea de oro definirá quien eres, la única que lo hará serás tú. –Ahora él soltaba unas pocas lágrimas. –No eres ninguna vergüenza, tú eres mi sonrisa porque me has hecho reír cuando me he sentido mal.

-De verdad piensas eso de mi?

-Pues claro, porque le mentiría a mi hermana favorita.-Sonriendo humildemente.

Eso ultimo hizo que la comediante se secara las lagrimas le hiciera una sonrisa sincera a su hermano, para luego darle un beso en la frente como agradecimiento; Gracias Linky.

-No hay de que, mi comediante favorita. –Se gana al lado de ella, mientras que le entregaba su muñeco de ventrículo, para luego recibir y devolver un abrazo de hermanos. Paso un rato en que los dos se quedaron mirando el mar para olvidar lo sucedido, pero había algo raro en el océano.

-Vaya nunca he visto olas tan grandes. –Decía el peliblanco. –Es como si Aquaman y Poseidón lucharan entre ellos.

-Sí. –Dijo la comediante, igual preocupada por las fuertes olas. –Sera mejor regresar antes que empiecen las siguientes rondas para animar a nuestras hermanas.

-Quizás, aunque mejor…..

**PUM!****Hubo un fuerte temblor en el crucero.**

-Qué demonios fue eso. –Pregunto el peliblanco mientras que se agarraba de las varillas.

-No solo se, es como si el barco hubiera chocado con algo. –Dijo la comediante sin saber que las cosas se iban a ponerse peor.


	2. El accidente parte 1

**Capitulo 2: El Accidente parte 1.**

Después de que sucediera uno de los peores momentos de Luan como comediante, el concurso de talentos procedió a continuar con la primera ronda. Entre ellos hubieron algunos que eran buenos u otros ni tantos, pero por al menos llegaban ser más aceptables tanto para el público como para los jueces.

Ahora se encontraba un chico humorista que cuyos chistes eran groseros, de muy mala educación e inapropiados para algunas personas, en especial para los niños, pero aun así lograba hacer reír al público a excepción de una familia que no estaba convencida.

-Vaya, pero que chico tan desagradable. –Decía el Señor Lynn, un poco incomodo. –Como rayos puede contar esas cosas, cuando hay niños presentes. Ash que publico tan hipócrita.

-Si…. Af…. Me pregunto de cómo estará Luan? –Preguntaba Rita con suma preocupación, ya que ninguno de sus dos hijos había regresado desde entonces, sin mencionar que aun se sentía mal por lo sucedido. –No fue para nada su momento.

-Tranquila mamá de seguro están bien, literalmente ya vienen para acá. –Dijo la hija mayor para calmar a su madre. –Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para distraerse.

-Que tiempo ni que ocho cuartos, solo quería llamar la atención. –Interpuso la deportista. –La vida se trata de perder o ganar, si pierdes no queda de otra que solo aceptar la derrota.

-Pero recuerda que ella no simplemente perdió la humillaron en público, eso no es nada bonito. –Respondió la rockera un poco molesta. –Además mira quien lo dice; la chica que culpa a los demás por sus derrotas o hace unos berrinches más insoportables que Lola, ya que no sabe perder.

-Oye eso ofende.

-Mira eso fue el pasado ya aprendí. –Respondió mirándola seria. –Si no quieres proble…..

-Chicas por favor paren, evitemos peleas. –Interrumpió Leni. –Como dijeron Lincoln y Luan, hemos venido a divertirnos en familia. –Se queda pensando en lo último que dijo, y de lo que paso anteriormente. –Saben aún sigo mal por lo que le sucedió a Luan, a ella no le importaba ganar o perder; solo quería hacer reír y entretener a los demás, y termino pasándola mal. –Agacha la cabeza con una expresión triste, haciendo que el resto se desanimara. –Lo peor de todo es que solo me quede parada sin hacer nada.

Los demás se quedaron congelados y desanimado por lo que había dicho Leni, ya que tenía razón; la comediante solo quería divertirse, pero termino siendo humillada. Sin mencionar que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de ir a consolarla a excepción de Lincoln, esto hizo que las demás recapacitaran en especial Lynn y Luna.

Fue entonces que la sala se lleno de aplausos haciendo que los Louds reaccionaran de sus pensamientos, la razón era de que el chico había acabado con su rutina cómica, aparte que logro pasar a la siguiente ronda, como si eso fuera a importar dentro de poco.

-Tesoro debes estar tranquila. –Dijo su padre, mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hija de cabello rubio. –Ella estará bien, como dijo Lori solo necesita un poco de tiempo, no es para nada el fin del mundo.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Respondió la chica de los lentes de sol, con una sonrisa. Para que luego se anunciara el siguiente participante.

-Ahora la siguiente concursante es; Luna Loud. –Anunciaba el presentador. –Recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso. –El público aplaude.

-Bueno llego mi turno. –Decía la Rockera, mientras que tomaba su guitarra y se dirigía al escenario, con un poco de nervios. –Deséenme suerte.

-Suerte!

Una vez que la Rockera se encontraba se encontraba arriba del escenario, y que se presentara al público de lo que consistía su talento; Música Rock, estaba totalmente lista para iniciar. A pesar que fue bien recibida por el público, pudo notar unos cuantos comentarios molestos (Ojala que tenga más talento que esa burra de dientes de hojalata, como alguien tan bonita pueda ser hermana de una aberración.) Ella por su parte toma un gran respiro, luego fija su vista hacia a su familia que le estaban dando voz de aliento, así que empezó a ignorar a los comentarios desubicados para luego dar inicio, a no ser que.

**PUM!** Un fuerte temblor se había producido, haciendo que todo el lugar se sacudiera violentamente. Esto provoco un gran miedo para el público haciendo que entraran en pánico y a sentir un temor, en especial los niños.

-Descuiden, tranquilos. –Decía el presentador que intentaba de calmar al público. –Solo fue un pequeño temblor, de seguro fue alguna roca que se atravesó, no fue nada grave.

Desgraciadamente no fue así, las cosas se iban a ponerse feas. Empezó a sonar la alarma de seguridad; dando el aviso a los pasajeros de ir a la zona de seguridad de inmediato de forma tranquila y pacífica para impedir algún accidente.

Lo que parecía ser un buen pasatiempo e entretenimiento, se convirtió en el miedo de mucho, no solo por el aviso que habían dado, sino porque el barco empezó a temblar. La sala se llenaba de llantos y de gritos, mientras que los jefes de seguridad intentaban de tranquilizarlos y llevarlos a un área segura, pero la gente necia no seguía las instrucciones de ir pacíficamente.

-Mami! Que está pasando!– Decía sollozando la mecánica, al igual a su gemela y lily.

-Tengo miedo!– Gritaba Lola que abrazaba a su gemela.

-Esto no se ve para nada bien. –Exclamo Luna con un poco de miedo, aparte se podía apreciar que se había lastimado la rodilla al bajar del escenario.

-LINCOLN! LUAN! –Grito preocupado el Señor Lynn por sus dos hijos.

-No mis bebés. –Rita por su parte estaba aterrada al ver que sus dos hijos aun no regresaban.

-Voy a ir por ellos. –Dijo el Señor Lynn a su esposa. –Ustedes irán con calma al área de seguridad, regresare con esos dos, lo prometo. –Rita asiente al igual que sus hijas a excepción de una, mientras que él iba a buscar a sus hijos.

-Yo también voy. –Dijo Leni entre lágrimas.

-Claro que no lo harás, no debe ser seguro. –Respondió Rita a su hija.

-Leni estás loca, estamos en una situación peligrosa. –Decía Lori a su hermana. –Escuchaste a papá, él va ir por ellos y nosotros debemos….

-No me importa. –Respondió la peli rubia, dejándola sorprendida. –Siento que me voy arrepentir sino voy por mis hermanitos, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados otra vez, les quedo claro.

La chica de los lentes de sol va hacia la misma dirección en donde había ido su padre, mientras que las demás que aun seguían aterradas en especial las gemelas, decidieron en seguir las instrucciones de su padre e ir en donde estaban los guardias dirigiendo a los pasajeros.

...

Por otro lado al peliblanco y la comediante no les iba para nada bien, todos los pasajeros que se encontraban en la cubierta estaban desesperando, corriendo, gritando, apenas había equilibrio a pesar del aviso de ir forma pacífica al área de seguridad. Venia muchas preguntas ¿Fue algún choque o falla técnica? ¿Por qué paso? ¿Se podía ponerse peor? Eran un sinfín de preguntas, pero una cosa era segura; pronto se convertiría en la pesadilla de muchos.

-Linky estas bien? –Preguntaba la peli castaña a su hermano, mientras que lo abrazaba invadida del miedo.

-Si Luan estoy bien. –Respondió y procedía en devolverle el abrazo. –Solo estoy un poco un asustado.

-Tranquilo estoy aquí. –Decía ella con unas pocas lágrimas. –Tienes alguna idea de por qué está pasando esto?

-Supongo que las olas deben ser las causantes de los temblores, han estado muy violentas. –Fue respuesta del peliblanco. –Aunque no entiendo de cómo en un instante el barco perdió el control.

-Tampoco lose, pero ahora debemos que ir con los demás. –Decía la comediante, mientras que se separaba del abrazo. –Deben estar muy preocupados y asustados.

El peliblanco asiente y junto con su hermana van hacia adentro, regresar con su familia si es que aun se encontraban en la sala, pero resultaría algo complicado, aparte que el barco temblaba y se sacudía violentamente. Habían un montón de personas que corrían hacia adentro al estar alterados, habían caídas, tropezones, gritos, otros se encontraban tirados en el suelo, incluso algunos objetos tales como; muebles, cajas, lámparas eran arrastrados en diferentes direcciones, incluso algunos de esos objetos caían al mar.

Los oficiales encargados de la zona, hacían lo posible de tranquilizar a las personas ante esta situación y así evitar que alguien saliera herido gravemente o que cayera al mar sin los trajes salvavidas, pero era entendible la reacción de los pasajeros ante esta situación, ya que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Tranquilos. –Grito un Guardia. –Guarden la calma y sígannos, los llevaremos a un área de seguridad en que recibirán chalecos y podrán abarcar los barcos de emergencias, pero deben hacerla de forma pacífica para que nadie salga herido, entendieron. –La mayoría asiente.

Los pasajeros intentaron de esforzarse un poco de llevar la calma, por otro lado Lincoln y Luan estaban de igual aterrados como el resto ya que parecía un mal sueño, como si estuvieran en una de esas películas de caos sobrenaturales o como las películas del Titanic y Poseidón, solo que no era una película sino la realidad. Una vez los que se encontraban en la cubierta, se calmaran o por al menos algo ya que aun se sentían gritos y lloriqueos, procedieron a seguir a los guardias con mucho cuidado en la cual demoraría un tiempo.

Los dos hermanos solo esperaban regresar con su familia lo más antes posible, solo querían verlos y abrazarlos como nunca, sentían una sensación de que algo muy malo iba a pasar; convirtiéndose en una tragedia que iba a ocurrir muy pronto. Cabe por resaltar que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se habían tomado de las manos.

Mientras que los dos chicos avanzaban apreciaban de la peor forma la desesperación humana, al ver que tres personas con miedo absoluto, actuaron por inercia al saltar del barco hacia el mar sin pensarlo dos veces las consecuencias. Siendo una terrible experiencia para los dos hermanos y para los demás, aun así debían que seguir su camino antes que fuera tarde, los guardias estaba más atento para así evitar más accidentes como ese.

...

Por otras partes del crucero no iba para nada bien, ni mucho menos mejor. Las cocinas estaban llenas de agua sin saber de cómo había entrado, las salas de enfermerías y de ejercicios eran un desastre, objetos esparcidos por diferentes partes con personas corriendo por sus vidas. Las pasajeros salían de sus habitaciones, chocaban con otros, incluso caían y rodado por las escaleras hasta abajo. Pero uno de los peores era el comedor se podían ver los platos estrellándose con el suelo, la comida esparcida, sin mencionar que igual había entrado agua.

Por otro lado el Señor Lynn no tardo en darse cuenta que su hija de los lentes de sol lo había seguido, de primera estaba molesto por la desobediencia de hija ante la situación, pero después que si hija explicara brevemente sus razones, él la dejo que lo acompañara ya que tampoco iba ser seguro de regresar ante este caos. Por unos minutos no lograban tener rastros de Lincoln y de Luan, no los podían encontrar por ningún lado, las personas que les preguntaban lo ignoraban o solo les decían que no los habían visto, esto ya era mucho preocupación al no encontrar a sus dos hijos; Ojala que se encuentren bien.

...

Regresando con el peliblanco y la comediante se encontraban en un pasillo abierto, fue entonces que inicio la verdadera pesadilla; el barco se fue inclinando en a poco al lado derecha, provocando mucho miedo a las personas haciendo que volvieran a perder la calma y corrieran desesperadamente por sus vidas, pero uno de ellos sin darse cuenta empujo a Luan hacia la derecha haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con las barrillas de seguridad, dañando sus costillas y gracias que el barco estaba inclinándose para ese mismo lado, esta cayó accidentalmente al mar; AAAH!

-LUAN! –Grito el peliblanco al ver que su hermana había caído del crucero.

El barco se había inclinado aun ángulo de 20° y se detuvo hasta uno de 80°, pero no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. A pesar que las olas se habían tranquilizado un poco y que Luan era una muy buena nadadora que incluso le enseño a nadar a Lincoln de pequeños. El peliblanco sabía que ella no podría estar mucho tiempo en el agua, tenía que hacer algo ahora antes que fuera muy tarde, y tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta ya que nadie le iba a echar la mano.

-Que debo hacer ahora?


	3. El accidente parte 2

**Capitulo 3: El Accidente parte 2.**

La verdadera pesadilla había iniciado; todos los pasajeros que se encontraban a bordo estaban invadidos por el miedo y desesperación, ante esta situación que pronto se convertiría en una horrible tragedia. El peliblanco estaba en shock absoluto, al ver como su hermana mayor había caído directamente; al océano por la culpa de la desesperación de los demás pasajeros. A pesar que Luan sabía nadar y flotar, su vida se encontraba en peligro, ya que en cualquier momento se le podían acabar las fuerzas para mantenerse a flote o simplemente le podía dar una terrible hipotermia, sin mencionar que las olas del mar eran fuertes. Cabe por resaltar que Lincoln era el único que quedaba en el pasillo.

El peliblanco con mucho cuidado; por la repentina inclinación que hubo, se desliza hacia el lado derecho del barco, ya que era el mismo lado que estaba inclinado y en donde su hermana había caído. Al llegar a los barrotes de seguridad y de afirmarse en ellos, sin perder el tiempo empieza a mirar el océano esperando encontrar a su hermana en la cual resultaba complicado por la oscuridad, poniendo nervioso al peliblanco. Hasta que logra apreciar alguien con camisa blanca que luchaba contra las olas por su vida, ha unos metros apartado del barco.

-LUAN! –Grito Lincoln mientras que movía la mano, esperando que la persona que había ubicado fuera su hermana.

-LINCOLN! –Respondió la peli castaña.

Esto había sido un pequeño alivio para el peliblanco al ver que su hermana aun seguía con vida por el momento. –Tranquila voy a buscar una forma para rescatarte. –Dijo Lincoln.

-Qué? Claro que no, ve ahora con los demás y sálvate. –Gritaba con pocas fuerzas. –Tú eres más importante que yo, allá en el concurso se demostró que no valgo la pena, así que ve con los demás y sálvate antes que sea tarde. –Apenas podía seguir a flote.

-Ni loco te abandonaría, tú me importas mucho y no voy a dejar que mueras mientras que me quede con los brazos cruzados. –Empieza a mirar en diferentes lados para ver si encontraba algo útil que le ayudara con el rescate.

El peliblanco logra ver un bote inflable salvavidas, que había caído accidentalmente del crucero por la fuerte inclinación. En la cual Lincoln sin dudar decide saltar del barco hacia el mar, para llegar hacia el bote y luego ir hacia Luan.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres. –Se encarama en los barrotes. –TRES! –Grito para luego saltar del barco.

Mientras tanto con los demás Louds (Menos Leni y el Señor Lynn), se encontraban en el área de seguridad. Los pasajeros que se encontraban en dicho lugar, llevaban puestos chalecos salvavidas, aun así el ambiente no era el mejor, incluso se podían apreciar a un montón de personas llorando (La mayoría niños), sin mencionar que faltaban un montón de pasajeros.

Desde que sucedió la inclinación, complico mucho las embarcaciones de emergencias, ya que los botes se encontraban al lado contrario de donde se había inclinado el barco. Los encargados y algunos guardias de seguridad, hacían lo posible para que las embarcaciones fueran posibles, sin ningún problema o fallas al meterlos al mar.

-Maldición, aun no llegan. –Decía Rita con unas lágrimas en los ojos, preocupada por sus hijos e esposo.

-No queremos morir. –Gritaban con mucho miedo las gemelas, mientras que se abrazaban fuertemente.

-Tranquilas de seguro saldrá bien y llegaremos; salvos y salvos a casa. –Consolaba Lori a las gemelas, aunque ella misma dudaba si iban a lograr a escapar.

Por otro lado las demás no iban mejor; Luna llevaba puesto sus audífonos escuchando sus temas favoritos para poder tranquilizarse e ignorar el mal ambiente, pero aun si no era suficiente, no podía evitar las ganas de llorar al ver los pobres niños y a sus pequeñas hermanas llorando, esos pequeños que tenían sueños por delante, a pesar que ella tenía el aspecto de una chica ruda era muy sensible; al final Lori fue a consolarla. Lynn por su parte evitaba dar rasgos de miedo o debilidad, pero por dentro se sentía totalmente diferente al igual que Lucy que no demostraba ningún miedo o preocupación, pero por dentro su corazón no dejaba de llorar. Por último Lisa ella estaba desanimada sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar muy pronto.

En ese momento uno de los guardias, toma un megáfono para poder hablar; -Les informamos que hay unos problemas con los barcos salvavidas, pero lo estamos resolviendo y un equipo de rescate viene en camino. Aun así este proceso de embarcación se llevara al cabo de la siguiente manera; Los primeros que se subirán a bordo serán los menores de diez años acompañados con un adulto por familia, después seguirán los adolecentes y mujeres y al final serán los hombres. –Hace una seña que se acerquen. –Así que todos los niños se acerquen con adulto familiar.

Rita por su parte se tranquiliza un poco ya que por al menos sus hijas menores se podían salvar, pero no pensaba dejar el barco hasta que llegaran sus demás hijos, pero alguien tenía que acompañar a las menores para que pudieran embarcar.

…

Regresando con el peliblanco. Él se encontraba en el mar nadando hacia el bote inflable, en la cual era un poco complicado debido por las olas, ya que estas apartaban el bote o alejaban al peliblanco. Tenía que conseguir el bote ya que era la única forma de rescatar a su hermana, así que este da todas sus fuerzas para poder conseguirlo. El peliblanco llega hacia el bote inflable y lo agarra de una cuerda que este llevaba, ya que ahora tenía que ir por su hermana comediante.

Lincoln con la soga del bote en mano, se dirige rápidamente hacia su hermana que aun estaba a varios metros lejos, ya que también había sido empujada por las olas. El peliblanco se encontraba preocupado y débil a la vez; se le iba acabando las fuerzas, empezaba a tener mucho frio y sentía como sus huesos le empezaban a doler, nunca imagino lo helado que podía ser el océano en las noches. Pero lo peor de todo es cuando en el camino se iba encontrando los cuerpos sin vida de los demás pasajeros que habían saltado del barco, el no quería que le eso le pasara a su hermana.

El peliblanco seguía nadando a pesar de la fuerzas de las olas, pero no lograba ver a su hermana por ningún lado estaba a punto de aceptar la realidad. Hasta que vio algo que le pertenecía a ella; que era nada menos que el Señor Cocos. Así que él se le ocurrió en donde podía estar ella sino era a vista. Lincoln toma un gran suspiro y aire para luego sumergirse. Habían pasado unos segundo se podía apreciar al peliblanco saliendo hacia la profundidad con su hermana en sus brazos, él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la pone sobre en el bote en boca arriba.

-Luan! –Decía el peliblanco mientras que subía al bote. –Luan por favor respóndeme. –El se estaba preocupando por no recibir respuesta de ella, sabia perfectamente que no era una broma. –Por favor no me agües esto. –El pone ambas manos sobre el pecho de la comediante y empieza apretarlo una y otra vez, esperando que pudiera reaccionar. –No me dejes.

…..

El Señor Lynn junto con Leni no tenía ningún éxito en la búsqueda, no habían podido localizar a ninguno de sus dos hijos, ni siquiera respondían sus llamadas que habían realizado. En cambio solo habían apreciado horror; muchos objetos caídos, cuerpos inmóviles y quizás sin vida en los suelos, personas lastimadas e heridas.

-Maldición, se suponía que iban a ser unas lindas vacaciones en familia. –Decía el Señor Lynn, al ver que todo estaba perdido no le importaban si sus vacaciones habían sido arruinadas, sino porque no había fallado como deber de padre de cuidar y proteger a sus hijos.

Leni por su parte estaba lagrimeando, ya que igual estaba aterrada como una niña. Desde un principio tenía el presentimiento que no iban a salir de esta, pero por al menos quería volver a ver a sus dos hermanos y decirles algo muy importante a ellos; en especial a Luan por lo que ocurrió en el concurso. Ella a pesar que no lograba entender muchas cosas o era considerada como una tonta; sabía perfectamente que ellos dos siempre se menos preciabas o sentían rechazados. Tenía que decirle lo que quería decir, tenía que hacerlo.

-Papá… Snif….. Ya sé que no saldremos de esta… Snif… Pero podemos hacer algo. –Decía Leni, mientras que sacaba su celular y buscar la aplicación de grabar. –Algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

…

Regresando con el peliblanco; aun se encontraba presionando una y otra vez el pecho de su hermana, sin tener resultados, sin mencionar que las olas habían aparatado mucho al bote del crucero. Su hermana no daba ninguna señal de vida, pero se negaba que ella estuviera muerta así que intento algo que nunca imagino hacer "Respiración de boca a boca". El con sus manos abre un poco la boca de su hermana para luego tomar un gran respiro acumulando aire, él se acerca hacia el rostro de su hermana y junta sus labios con los de ella para transferirle el aire.

Mientras que le iba hacia la respiración de boca a boca; iba sintiendo una sensación que nunca había sentido antes al tocar los labios de Luan, a pesar que solo lo estaba haciendo para salvar la vida de ella. Recordaba la vez en que apenas tenía cinco años junto con su familia habían ido al parque acuático, pero él le temía mucho miedo al agua; con el temor de ahogarse o algo por el estilo y de cómo recibía muchas burlas de los demás niños que se encontraban. Él quería ir a jugar con sus hermanas, pero estaban muy en el onda, fue entonces en que uno de los niños estaban a punto de empujarlo para avergonzarlo, pero había sido detenido por una chica castaña de ocho años que hizo que el niño se fuera por miedo a ella por ser mas grande.

Lincoln se había dado cuenta que su hermana comediante, lo había salvado y durante el resto de ese día ella se dedico a enseñarle a nadar y controlar su miedo al agua, divirtiéndose junto con él. Desde aquel día fueron construyendo un lazo especial entre ellos dos, a diferencia con las demas.

El peliblanco da el último respiro para luego presionar nuevamente el pecho de Luan. Esta vez ella reaccionaria escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua que había tragado.

-Buaw! –Termina de escupir, empezaba a respirar. –Aff… Aff… Estoy viva? Cómo? –Preguntaba muy confundida ya que no sabía cómo había llegado, lo último que recordaba era que había tragado una gran cantidad de agua del mar.

-Luan. –El peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas abraza a su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos. –Me asustaste, pensé que te había perdido.

-Hay Lincoln. –Le devuelve el abrazo, también lagrimeaba. –Eres desobediente, pero valiente gracias por salvarme.

-No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, mientras que mi hermana favorita se ahogaba. –Respondo el peliblanco.

-Linky, tú acaso… -Iba a preguntarle algo importante, pero no lo hizo al ver que estaban demasiado lejos del crucero. –No, No, No los demás….. Acaso aun siguen allá.

-Hay No. –Dijo Lincoln con mucha preocupación.

…

Leni se encontraba junto con su padre; envolviendo su celular muy bien con bolsas de plásticos para evitar contacto acuático. Para luego aventarlo por una de las ventanas del crucero.

-Lincoln y Luan los quiero mucho. –Dijo Leni entre lágrimas, mientras que abrazaba a su padre. –Te quiero papá.

-También te quiero tesoro. –Dijo el Señor Lynn con lágrimas. –Por favor hijos perdónenme.

En ese momento el crucero perdería el control violentamente, este volvió a inclinarse causando un gran terror hay dentro, oyéndose muchos gritos y lloriqueos en diferentes partes del crucero, grandes cantidades de agua entraban. El barco se había inclinado totalmente hacia la derecha de forma violenta y rápida, con minutos después este se había quedado boca abajo quedando totalmente hundido, con todo lo que estaba adentro. Pero de lejos se podía apreciar a unos dos barcos salvas vidas que habían logrado escapar, que se dirigían hacia los equipos de seguridad que habían llegado tarde para muchos.

…

-NOOO! –Gritaba fuertemente la comediante, que no dejaba de llorar al ver cómo crucero se hundía con su familia aun dentro, ella estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro. –NO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, PORFAVOR NO. –Estalla en lágrimas.

-No porque a ellos, porque tuvo que pasar esto. –Él no dejaba de llorar al preciar el hundimiento del crucero. A pesar que estaban a varios metros lejos, pudo notar en el casco del barco una gran rajadura en ella hasta los motores de esta, con una gran piedra incrustada siendo la razón del hundimiento. –No puede ser.

-Lincoln…. Snif… Que hacemos. –Dijo la comediante destrozada, mientras que abrazaba a su hermano.

-No lo sé. –Respondió él aun en shock, mientras que le devolvía el abrazo.

En ese momento una gran ola se aproxima hacia ellos, haciendo que estos reaccionaran y tomaran una gran lona que traía el bote y se cubrieran para protegerse. La ola los golpea llevándolos a un lugar muy lejos de su hogar.

**Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado. Se que hay dudas tales como; ¿Que sucederá con Lincoln y Luan? ¿Los demás o algunos Louds sobrevivieron al accidente? ¿Que contiene el celular de Leni?y ¿acaso Lincoln y Luan lo encontraran con el tiempo? Todo ese revelerá con el tiempo :)**

**También Saludos a J0nas Nagera y RCurrent, a los seguidores de esta historia :-)**


	4. Naufragando

**Capitulo 4: Naufragando.**

Era un nuevo amanecer, el sol resplandecía una vez más. Se podía apreciar un bote inflable salvavidas flotando en medio del mar en la cual tenía encima una lona de color verde claro; que cubría a dos jóvenes que estuvieron cerca de la muerte en la noche anterior.

–Que… Luan ¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntaba el peliblanco que acaba de despertar. Quitando la lona que los cubría. –Por favor no…

–Lincoln…. Por favor dime que solo fue un mal sueño… los demás siguen vivos ¿Cierto? –Preguntaba la comediante que acaba de despertar, invadida por una sensación de miedo.

Ellos al levantar la vista apreciaron el gran infinito océano a su alrededor. No estaban en el crucero, no se encontraban sus padres ni sus demás hermanas, y sobre todo no había absolutamente nada a la vista; solo el mar y el cielo. Fue entonces que los dos reaccionaron y recordaron la horrible tragedia de anoche quedando en shock. En verdad el crucero se había hundido llevándose al resto de su familia y las cosas no quedaban ahí ya que también se encontraba flotando en el mar; sin saber en qué dirección estaban o en donde iban a llegar, y por cuánto tiempo estarían flotando.

–No ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? –Pregunta la comediante entre lágrimas, mientras que abrazaba a su hermano. –Ellos no… no debieron morir.

–Lose tampoco lo quiero aceptar que murieron, pero es la realidad… lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos anoche. –Había sido la respuesta del peliblanco con lágrimas en los ojos. Devolviéndole el abrazo de su hermana. –Los extraño.

No estaban simplemente tristes sino también destrozados por dentro, no podían olvidar aquella terrible escena del barco hundiéndose. Así fue como sus vacaciones perfectas en familia se convirtió en su peor pesadilla y tragedia. Solo quedaban ellos dos, sin tener la mas mínima idea de su rumbo en cambio solo tenían preguntas; ¿Acaso iban a sobrevivir? ¿Iba a valer la pena con su familia muerta? Y entre otras tenían en sus mentes, pero algo era seguro y era que las cosas ya no iban ser como antes.

Los dos hermanos estaban perdidos en sus mentes mirando el cielo, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado; si habían sido minutos o horas, gracias que sus celulares estaban muertos por el contacto con el agua. La comediante recordaba los minutos antes del accidente, donde sufrió una horrible humillación en el concurso de parte del público, pero lo más que le dolía que esa había sido la última vez en ver al resto de su familia.

Por otro lado el peliblanco intentaba de ser fuerte, de poder superar la muerte de sus familiares. Tenía que buscar una forma de poder salir de esta, ya que después de todo aun tenía a su hermana comediante a su lado. En ese momento algo se le vino en mente fue cuando Luan se cayó del barco, si ella no hubiera caído y él no hubiera saltado para rescatarla; hubieran terminado como los demás, gracias a eso ellos aun seguían con vida, pero a que costo.

El chico empezaba a tener un poco de hambre, así que empezó a buscar en el bote algo para comer o para conseguir comida "Como una cuerda con anzuelo". Había encontrado una caja de provisiones de emergencia que traía; dos paquetes galletas, una lata de atún, un mini envase de pate, un mini paquete de tostadas, una barra de chocolate energética y un chicle de menta. No solo eso sino también una pistola bengala con unas provisiones, un rollo de papel higiénico, una linterna y una caja de cerrillo. A pesar que eran pocas cosas le iban ser útiles en algún momento en especial la comida y la pistola.

–Vaya por al menos algo es algo. –Decía Lincoln que sacaba un paquete de galletas. –¿Quieres? –Le ofrecía.

–No gracias no tengo hambre. –Respondió desanimada.

El peliblanco sabia que esto no iba ser para nada sencillo de superar, había sido un golpe muy duro para ambos. Quizás su hermana necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pero él no era la clase de personas que se quedaba sin hacer nada primero.

–Luan…

–Lincoln ya te dije que no tengo… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?–Preguntaba la comediante al ver que su hermano traía al señor cocos en sus manos. –Creí que se había perdido en el mar.

–Lo encontré cuando te estaba buscando en el mar… me ayudo a ubicarte, como sabia que este muñeco es especial para ti lo guarde. –Respondió el peliblanco mientras que le entregaba el muñeco a su hermana.

–Gracias Lincoln… aff, pero aun así no me siento bien…

–Lose yo tampoco lo estoy, pero no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente… Quién sabe, quizás tarde o temprano pase un helicóptero y nos rescate… además aun tenemos al abuelo y a nuestros amigos esperándonos en Royal Woods.

–Si tienes razón aun nos queda el abuelo, pero yo… Lincoln mira. –La comediante le indica a su hermano, con su dedo a una isla que había a unos metros lejos de ellos.

El chico sin perder el tiempo; toma el único remo que traía el bote para luego remar a hacia la isla. Aunque no sabían de qué isla se trataba o que había allá, era mejor intentar explorar la isla que seguir flotando en el mar sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Pasaron varios minutos o quizás fueron horas, en que los hermanos remaban hacia la isla. Cabe por resaltar que ellos se iban turnando para remar. Ahora se encontraba la peli castaña encargada del remo, ya les faltaba pocos para llegar a la isla, pero habían entrado a una zona de olas que no estaban para nada pacificas. Fue entonces que una de las olas el bote, empujándolos hacia la costa de la isla, específicamente hacia una zona rocosa.

El bote había recibido un fuerte golpe contra las rocas, dañándolo y dejándole un gran rasguño en la parte de adelante. Por suerte los chicos ya estaban cerca de la orilla, ya podían estar en contacto con el suelo sin ningún problema. Los dos hermanos se bajan del bote antes que se desinflara por completo, sacando la caja con las provisiones de emergencia junto con el señor cocos. Para luego ir hacia la costa de la isla, dejando al bote desinflando en el agua.

La isla era algo grande tenía; un suelo de arena blanca, había una zona de la orilla que era rocoso y habían muchos árboles e palmeras de distintos tamaños.

–Vaya ¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntaba la comediante con intriga, por saber en donde estaban. Mientras que dejaba en el suelo la caja y a su muñeco. Pero hubo respuesta hacia que le volvió hablar: –Lincoln tienes alguna idea… ¿Lincoln?... Eres asqueroso.

–Lo siento, pero ya no aguantaba. –Se encontraba en uno de los arboles haciendo sus necesidades. Una vez acabado se dirige hacia su hermana. –no lo sé, no me acuerdo haber visto una isla así en el programa de Rip Hardcore… Pero quizás haya alguna civilización que nos ayude, así que será mejor explorar la isla quedarnos parados sin hacer nada… y quizás encontremos algún helicóptero en el cielo durante el recorrido –Respondió el peliblanco, mientras que sacaba de la caja; la linterna y la pistola véngala con sus moniciones.

–Creo que tienes razón… Aff… ojala que encontremos alguien en esta gran isla. –Decía la comediante con un poco de preocupación, ya que nunca habían enfrentado una situación así.

….

Pasaron varias horas en que los hermanos estaban recorriendo la misteriosa isla. Ellos esperaban encontrar alguna pequeña civilización o quizás alguna tribu, por al menos a una persona para que les ayudara a regresar a casa. Pero no lo lograban solo encontraban mas árboles, diferentes tipos de arbustos, rocas, pequeños chorrillos de agua y horribles insectos tales como ciempiés, escorpiones, arañas y entre otros. Por al menos no habían encontrado rastro de algún felino peligroso por el momento. A lo lejos unos pajeros y animales pequeños.

–Ah! Que horrible. –Decía la comediante mientras que se quitaba un ciempiés de su hombro.

–Pensé que solo Leni le tenía miedo a los insectos.

–Esos incestos son horribles, sin mencionar los venenos que son… ojala que no hayan serpientes. –Decía la comediante con un poco de miedo.

–Maldita sea al parecer no hay nadie por aquí… me está dando hambre. –Decía Lincoln que sentía sus tripas pidiéndole comida. Por suerte había traído el paquete de galletas, también le ofreció a su hermana que también le estaba dando apetito. Volvió hablar: –Bueno, no hay que perder la fe todavía.

Ellos siguieron recorriendo la isla sin parar, con el paso del tiempo seguían sin tener ningún éxito y posiblemente ya habían recorrido toda la isla a excepción de una montaña rocosa que estaba al final de la isla. No habían encontrado señal de vida humana por ningún lado, al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban habitando la isla. También cabe por resaltar que tampoco se habían sentido o tenido avistamiento de aviones o helicópteros cerca del lugar, haciendo que ambos chicos se preocuparan bastante, en verdad estaban totalmente perdidos y solos, siendo una mala situación, sin mencionar que estaban sedientos.

–Que tonto soy… pues claro que no iba haber nadie solo es una simple isla. –Se lamentaba el peliblanco, solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. –No hay ninguna carretera, casas, ganados, ni siquiera baños… Lo siento Luan por hacerte caminar por nada… ¿Luan? ¿Dónde estás?

–Por aquí… ven rápido. –Decía la comediante de lejos.

El peliblanco con preocupación va hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de su hermana, cada vez que se aproximaba se escuchaba una brisa de agua corriendo. Cuando llego se topo con Luan y atrás de ella había una pequeña cascada.

–Guau… que bonita cascada.

–Si… estaba buscando un lado para hacer pipi y sentí un ruido, y encontré esto… crees que esté limpia.

–No sé, pero estoy muriendo de sed así que me da lo mismo. –Respondió el peliblanco para luego dirigirse al pozón de agua, para agacharse y con sus manos sacaba un poco y la bebía. –Esta rica.

La peli castaña al igual que se hermano tenía mucha sed, así que también bebió el agua de la cascada que al parecer no estaba para nada contaminada. Una vez que recargaron su garganta se sentaron para descansar un poco de su caminata.

–¿Lincoln que hacemos? Creo que somos los únicos en esta isla. –Preguntaba la comediante con preocupación.

–Pues… no tenemos de otra que… sobrevivir.

–¿Como en esos programas de supervivencias?

–Si… se algunos trucos que nos pueden ayudar.

–Sabes perfectamente que no estamos atrás de cámaras, cierto? –Preguntaba un poco dudosa.

–Bueno si… pero los consejos queda Rip Hardcore son útiles, me ayudaron cuando yo y Clyde hacernos rudos en el bosque… me ayudo cuando se me perdieron las menores en el centro comercial.

–Espera ¿Qué?

–Lo que quiero decir… como estamos en esta situación es mejor seguir los consejos básicos de supervivencia, hasta que alguien nos rescate.

–Bueno creo que tienes razón… ¿cuáles son esos consejos?

–Uno de ellos es buscar un refugio para la noche en caso de lluvia. –Decía el chico mientras que sacaba la linterna e iba a ver a una pequeña cueva que estaba cerca de la cascada. –Esto es perfecto para pasar la… Ah! –No pudo continuar ya que al alumbrar salió una manada de murciélagos, por suerte no recibió daños solo un pequeño susto y chapuzón.

–Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. –Dijo la comediante.

…

Se estaba atardeciendo faltaba muy poco para anocheciera. Los dos hermanos habían regresado al punto de inicio, cuando llegaron a la isla. Ahora se encontraban haciendo una especie de techo con el resto que quedo del bote flotador, amarrando sus extremos con las ramas de unos árboles de esa forma se podían cubrir por mientras en caso de lluvias.

La noche había llegado, el peliblanco había hecho una fogata con unas ramas que recogió en el regreso y gracias a los fósforos no tuvo muchos problemas de esa forma no pasaran frio. Ahora se encontraba comiendo unas tostadas con un poco de pate, mientras que se calentaba con la fogata.

Por otro lado la comediante estaba cerca de las orillas, viendo las olas del mar esperando que pasara algún barco o avión para salir de la isla. Jamás pensó estar en una situación así, el resto de su familia estaba posiblemente muerta, estaban en una isla totalmente desconocida, con su hermano como única compañía. Ella sin darse cuenta suelta unas lagrimas, ya que no era una buena situación no sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar en la isla, o si acaso iban vivir ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos se enfermera o se lesionara? No quería perder a Lincoln era lo único que le quedaba.

–Luan, no te sientas mal… también estoy preocupado. –Decía el peliblanco, mientras que la abraza por atrás. –Pero no te dejare sola, todo saldrá bien tarde o temprano.

–Gracias Lincoln. –Decía mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

El peliblanco se gana al lado de ella, tomándole de la cintura. Miraban el cielo estrellado para luego decirle a su hermana: –No importa lo que pase o por cuánto tiempo estemos en la isla… estaremos juntos sin importar que.


	5. Iniciando la supervivencia

**Capitulo 5: Iniciando la supervivencia.**

Ya había pasado tres días en que los dos hermanos naufragaron en una isla totalmente desconocida. Sin tener ningún éxito de encontrar algún rastro de vida humana en la zona, ni siquiera había avistamientos de helicópteros, aviones o barcos en el alrededor de la isla. Durante estos días las cosas no eran para nada fáciles; para ambos jóvenes, ya que aparte de no tener la más mínima idea de su ubicación, todavía no superaban por completo la pérdida de su familia.

Cada mañana cuando despertaban, siempre esperaban que todo esto se tratara de un mal sueño. Sus lágrimas no paraban de recorrer sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de la terrible realidad que estaban viviendo. En especial; Luan que aun recordaba sus últimos momentos en el cruceros y de las duras palabras de los jueces, los abucheos del público y de la posible decepción que su familia sentía por ella.

Solo eran ellos dos atrapados en esta gran isla, y lo único que podían hacer ahora era sobrevivir y no perder la fe en ningún momento; esperando que tarde o temprano llegaría alguien a rescatarlos. Para la suerte de ellos la isla en donde se encontraban era una tropical en la cual tenían la pequeña ventaja de no pasar mucho frio, aunque de igual modo era posible los días de lluvia o tormentas.

El peliblanco había remangado un poco sus pantalones dejándolo como short, también usaba sus zapatillas sin calcetines. Ahora él estaba saliendo de entre unos arbustos para luego hablarle al lector: –Hola amigos cuanto tiempo sin verlos… como ya han visto en estos días no hemos tenido mucha suerte que digamos, al parecer yo con Luan somos los únicos seres humanos en esta isla… también se nos acabaron las provisiones de emergencia y lo peor de todo esto por al menos para mí; es que debo usar hojas de los árboles para ir al baño ya que Luan se quedo con el único rollo de papel higiénico que teníamos; que según ella lo necesitaba más que yo, supuestamente eran cosas de mujeres que jamás entendería. –Tomaba un gran suspiro para poder seguir su camino, a la vez iba recolectando unas ramas.

–Aff… por al menos lo bueno de todo esto; es que hay mucha fruta, pero no sé si será buena idea de solo consumir una clase de alimentos todos los días… creo desde ya debemos buscar otro método de obtener alimentos.

El peliblanco llega al punto de inicio; de la isla ya que era la zona en que ellos acordaron quedarse. Ellos tenían un pequeño refugio de estilo cobertizo; hecho de largas ramas y follajes de hojas para poder enfrentar los días de lluvia. Aunque cabe por resaltar; que aun le faltaba por cubrir unas partes, también querían hacer más follajes para los lados del refugio; de ese modo aumentarían la seguridad e impedir aburrimiento. Tenían como vigía de su refugio al Señor Cocos.

Por otro lado la comediante se encontraba acomodando unas cuantas rocas de distintos tamaños en un gran espacio arenoso cerca de su refugio. Formando la palabra **SOS **"Auxilio" en letras grandes; en caso que pasara algún avión o helicóptero; pudiera notar que había gente atrapada en la isla. La comediante había hecho un pequeño doble a su falda para quedara más corta y cómoda, también tenía su cabello suelto y sus pies estaban descalzados.

–Ojala que esto pueda funcionar. –Decía la comediante un cansada, mientras que notaba la presencia de su hermano. –Lincoln… aff de verdad no puede creerlo que llevamos tres días atrapados en esta isla.

–Yo tampoco lo puede creerlo… me pregunto de cómo estará el abuelo y de cómo se lo habrá tomado… acaso creara que aun seguimos con vida, pero perdidos quien sabe dónde. –El peliblanco dejaba a un lado las ramas que había recolectado.

–Pues más que obvio; que se lo tomo mal tontito… aunque creo que debe; creer que estamos muertos. Osino ya hubiese llegado alguien a rescatarnos ¿No crees? –Se ganaba al lado de su hermano.

–Quizás tengas razón, pero recuerda que solo llevamos tres días, aun es muy pronto para perder la fe. –Tomaba un trozo de carbón que había quedado de la fogata anterior, con esta dibuja una línea en la roca. Teniendo un total de tres líneas que eran la cantidad de días; que llevaban en la isla. –Te parece si mejor me ayudar a terminar de cubrir el refugio…

–Está bien, pero ojala que no se conviertan en años.

Los dos hermanos procedieron en terminar de cubrir su refugio. Ellos siempre estaban atentos a cualquier cosa, ya que siempre esperaban el momento que llegara alguien o algún vehículo (Barcos o aviones) cerca de la isla, y no pensaban perder esa oportunidad de regresar a casa que tristemente aun no llegaba ese momento.

Ambos chicos estaban haciendo su parte para acabar el refugio. El peliblanco iba haciendo las estructuras de ramas para los follajes faltantes, cabe por resaltar que sus amarres eran de los restos de plásticos; del bote flotador o también de hojas largas. Por otro lado Luan iba colocando y acomodando las hojas de los follajes e intenta de asegurarse de que; no quedaran agujeros o mal posicionadas.

Paso un buen rato, serbia como distractor de aburrimiento. El peliblanco ya había acabado su parte, ahora solo faltaba que su hermana terminara de acomodar los follajes para tener listo su refugio. Así que por mientras él toma una piedra e intenta de partirla por la mitad; al golpearla contra otra. Tenía pensando hacer un tipo de cuchillo, ya que gracias a sus programas de supervivencias, sabía que las piedras podrían llegar a tener un buen filo para cortar cualquier cosa o simplemente usarlo como una lanza. Conocía una parte de la isla que no tenía fuertes olas y había muchos peces.

Mientras que él intentaba de hacer su propio cuchillo casero, miro por un momento a su hermana de cómo trabajaba en el refugio. Fue entonces que su mirada quedo perdida en ella, sintiendo al raro en su cuerpo al verla de esa manera. Eran muy pocas veces que Luan tenía su cabello totalmente suelto ya que siempre usaba su típica cola de caballo, la encontraba muy bonita con su cabello suelto. No era lo único en que se estaba fijando en ella, sino también en sus lindas y blancas piernas. El pobre muchacho no sabía en donde venia esa sensación o de que se trataba; lo único que sabía era que nunca había encontrado a su hermana comediante tan linda y atractiva. Incluso se empezaba a fijar en otra parte de su cuerpo pero…

–Ahh! –Se golpeo fuertemente en su dedo pulgar por estar con la boca abierta. Por al menos pudo partir un poco la piedra. –Auch… me duele mucho…

– ¿Qué te paso hermano? –Estaba preocupada, así que se acerca.

–Me pase a golpear mi dedito con una piedra. –Se chupada su dedo ya que tenía un pequeño sangrado.

–Hay por Dios Lincoln… si serás. –Ella muerde la parte de abajo de su camiseta blanca, para sacar un trozo de tela; para luego envolvérselo en el dedo herido de su hermano. –Debes tener más cuidado sabes perfectamente que no hay hospitales cerca de aquí.

–Lo sé… gracias Luan. –Estaba un poco avergonzado.

–De nada, pero ¿por qué estabas jugando con piedras? ¿Estabas aburrido?

–No estaba jugando, solo quería hacerme una lanza.

–Una lanza… ¿para qué?

–Bueno veras no creo que sea buena idea de comer pura frutas mientras que estemos en esta isla, así que pensaba hacerme una para cazar unos peces, pero… me estaba empezando a dar hambre y por eso desconcentre y me golpee. –No le iba a decir la verdad, que la verdadera razón de su desconcentración era porque estaba admirando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

–Tienes ideas bastantes locas, pero tienes razón no vendría nada mal comer otro alimento, pero…

Para la suerte del peliblanco ella le había creído su pequeña mentira, siendo un alivio para él. Se dispone en terminar de hacer la punta de piedra y amarrarla con una gran vara de madera. Dijo a su hermana, antes que hablara ella: –Que me dices; me acompañas?

–Pero Lincoln estás seguro que será una buena idea…

–Pues claro que sí; en los programas de supervivencias nos aconsejan de hacer un tipo de arpón o lanza casera, luego ir a la zona baja del agua en donde habitan los peces y bum… tendremos una deliciosa cena.

–Si entiendo de cómo funciona, pero Lincoln eres pésimo pescando… no acuerdas lo que paso cuando papá nos llevo de pescar, te enredaste con el anzuelo y caíste al agua… crees que puedas cazar a los peces con tan solo un palo?

–Bueno pues… solo habrá que intentarlo, tampoco prefiero comer todos los días pura fruta.

–Aff.. Bueno confiare en lo que tú dices.

Ambos jóvenes van hacia la orilla de la isla y caminan por unos minutos, mientras que apreciaban el océano y el cielo de cómo empezaba a atardecer. Hasta llegar a una parte baja en la cual; el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas y sin fuertes olas que los molestaran. En esa parte se podían apreciar algunos pececitos.

Ellos dos se meten al agua. La comediante estaba un poco dudosa de la idea su hermano, por otro lado el peliblanco se estaba poniendo en posición de cacería con la lanza totalmente preparada, ahora solo necesitaba concentración para atacar en el momento preciso a la presa.

Pasaron unos segundos y el peliblanco no se había movido ni un poco. La peli castaña estaba a punto de romper el silencio, pero justo en ese momento su hermano hace el ataque picando algo con la lanza… era nada menos que un pez, dejando sorprendida a su hermana.

–Wuju te dije que lo haría…

–Pero ¿cómo lo hiciste?

–Pues con mucha paciencia, concentración y talento. –Saca al pez de la lanza que estaba casi muerto y lo avienta hacia la arena lejos del agua, de esa forma podría continuar con su cacería. –Quieres intentarlo. –Le ofrecía su lanza.

–Eh… bueno porque no al parecer no están difícil como pensaba. –Recibe la lanza de su hermano para poder intentar de cazar al menos un pez.

La peli castaña se pone en posición de cacería. Ella podía observar a varios peces de cómo pasaban por sus pies, había uno que estaba quieto al parecer no se movería era el momento oportuno de hacer su ataque y cazarlo. Ella intenta de picar al pez, pero no le achunta asustándolo haciendo que se alejándose de ella.

–Rayos… no se vale hizo trampa. –Estaba un poco molesta por fallar mientras que su hermano se reía de ella. – ¿Qué te hace tan gracioso?

–Es que de verdad lo haces tan mal, así no se cazan los peces… –Se acercaba hacia ella. –Deja enseñarte… –Le toma su brazo lo levantaba. –Primero debes levantar tu brazo y pone un pie delante de otro… –Había otro pez totalmente quieto. –Ahora debes fijarte bien en el pez, no debes apuntarle directamente ya que la luz se dobla en el agua, tienes que apuntar más abajo.

–Ya veo de porque falle. –Empieza a apuntar su objetivo.

–Lo más importante debes estar totalmente tranquila y concentrada, sin hacer ningún movimiento falso o si no lo asustaras como el anterior, solo ataca cuando sientas que es el momento indicado…

–Está bien… –La comediante respira bien profundo, empieza concentrarse siguiendo el consejo de hermano y fue entonces que hizo su ataque… capturando al pez. –Si! Lo hice! –Sacaba al pobre pez de lanza y lo lanzaba hacia la arena junto con el otro.

–Lo vez que mis consejos funcionan… aunque es más que obvio que yo soy mejor y más talentoso jeje… –Recibe un ataque de agua.

–También un presumido jeje. –Levantaba su pie de esa forma le lanzaría agua del mar. Por otro lado Lincoln le sigue el juego solo que usaba sus manos para lanzarle agua a su hermana.

Desde que llegaron a la isla no se habían divertido y a lo lejos sonreían, ya que no eran para nada buenos momentos estaban perdidos y su familia muerta, pero en este momento volvieron a sentir lo que era diversión y felicidad al jugar a la guerra de agua. Mientras que jugaban recordaban los días; en que jugaban en la piscina pequeña municipal ya que Lincoln aun no sabía nadar, también les gustaban jugar a las guerras de agua o la escondida debajo del agua.

Después de un rato dejaron de jugar por el agotamiento y de que casi oscurecía, así que intentaron de casar unos dos peces mas para su cena.

….

Era de noches y los dos hermanos se encontraban en su pequeño refugio con la fogata lista, por suerte aún le quedaban unos fósforos, pero desde ya tenían que ir aprendiendo otros métodos para hacer fuego. Tenían a los peces insertados en una rama que estaba apuesto sobre la fogata de esa forma los calentaría hasta que pudieran ser comestibles para ellos.

Los dos hermanos estaban cerca de la fogata para que se pudieran secar después de juego en el agua.

–Que huele rico desde hace días quería comer algo distinto.

–Yo también… en verdad huelen rico.

–Si… hace tiempo que no jugábamos a las guerras de agua.

–Cierto era un juego tan divertido… en ese tiempo aun no sabias nadar y hay estaba yo para darte entretención, también para que no te sintieras solo.

–Eran buenos tiempos.

Después de unos minutos sacan los peces de la fogata para servirles; siendo dos peces para cada uno. Ahora podían alimentarse de algo más aparte de frutas mientras que se encontraban en la isla.

–Está muy rico… –Saboreaba la carne del pez.

–Si me acuerdo de los platillos de salmones que papá hacia… –Se deprimía un poco. –Aff… los extraños.

–Yo también los extraños… se supone que ahora deberíamos estar reunidos todos juntos, teniendo unas lindas vacaciones familiares… no estar varado en una isla. –Estaba un poco deprimido al recordar esos días de la tragedia. –por al menos no estamos solos; nos tenemos a nosotros para enfrentarlo.

–Tienes razón aun te tengo a ti Linky… –Ella sonreía un poco a su hermano. –ojala que el abuelo este bien.

–También espero que este bien… y que alguien nos rescate. –Miraba el cielo estrellado, esperando que tarde o temprano el rescate.

Una vez que ellos acabaron su pequeña cena, se fueron a acostar debajo de su refugio provisorio. Abrazándose uno con el otro de esa forma sentirían el calor del otro, de esa manera no pasarían frio en la noche. Siendo otro día y otra noche en la isla, pero ellos iban construyendo un sentimiento muy especial.

_**Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado. Antes de finalizar quiero sacarles una duda, en si no quiero dar spoilers, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Lincoln y Luan tienen una perspectiva, ellos dos no alcanzaron a ver los barcos salva vidas solo el accidente. Así que tanto Luan como Lincoln creen que son los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia... puede que si o puede que no, eso sera un misterio por revelar con el avance de la historia.**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima ;-)**_


	6. Juego de hermanos

**Capitulo 6: Juego de hermanos.**

Era un nuevo amanecer para los dos hermanos; otro día más atrapados en esta isla, sin tener algún éxito de encontrar una forma para regresar a Royal Woods. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron aquel lugar; pues casi dos semanas completas naufragando. Desde el día que ocurrió esa horrible tragedia, las cosas no hay sido para nada felices; para ambos jóvenes. A pesar que ellos luchaban por sobrevivir, no perder la fe y seguir adelante sin el apoyo de su familia, ya que posiblemente estaba muerta, siempre tenían un hueco vacio dentro de su corazón que no dejaba de llorar por esa perdida.

Pero hoy era un día mucho más triste y doloroso tanto para Luan; como para Lincoln. No solo por estar casi dos semanas naufragando solos en esta isla con esperanzas en vano, sino también porque hoy era el cumpleaños de sus hermanas gemelas.

En la cual desde un principio sus padres le tenían planeado una fiesta sorpresa para sus hijas. Que se realizaría en una sala especial para cumpleaños, que poseía el crucero. La sala tenía una sección de juegos muy divertidos, muchos tipos de pizzas y bebidas, acompañados con unos pequeños espectáculos que se realizarían antes de repartir el pastel doble. Pero antes de acabar la fiesta las gemelas recibirían un regalo muy especial de parte de Lincoln y Luan; un pequeño show que contaba la historia de una linda princesa que se enamoraba de un pobre caballero de humilde corazón, debido que las niñas eran fanáticas de ese tipo de historias y genero. El cumpleaños de las gemelas era la manera perfecta para finalizar sus vacaciones familiares en el último día, pero desgraciadamente todo eso se arruino por una estúpida roca que provoco esa rajadura en el casco del barco, con ello produciría el accidente.

…..

El peliblanco iba llegando a su refugio y con sus dos manos cagaba una caja, que por dentro traía una media docena de cangrejos recién capturados para la cena. Desde que llegaron a la isla el peliblanco fue aplicando sus experiencias, que fue aprendiendo de los programas de supervivencia de Rip Hardcore, por al menos lo que era básico y fácil de hacer, ya que el chico tenía el presentimiento que permanecerían en la isla por un largo tiempo, aparte que le serbia como un pasatiempo.

Por otro lado la comediante estaba a cargo de reforzar, mejorar y decorar su refugio, para que no estuviera vulnerable en los días de lluvias o vientos fuertes, ya que hubo un vez que medio de su refugio se cayo así que debían reforzarlo un poco más y porque no decorarlo para darle una imagen más bonita. En ocasiones ella intentaba de hacer alguna rutina de chistes con su muñeco de ventrículo, pero aun no estaba animada para hacerlo, así que en ocasiones recorría algunas partes de la isla como la cascada para tomar un baño o caminar en las orillas del mar.

–Luan… mira lo que traje para la cena. –Decía el peliblanco, mientras que ponía en el suelo la caja con los cangrejos que había capturado. –Cenaremos cangrejo que te parece.

–Si… me parece buena cena. –Dijo la comediante sin mucho ánimo.

–Oye Luan… –El peliblanco estaba preocupada por ella, y sabia a que se debía la razón. –Nosotros ahora deberíamos estar celebrando el cumpleaños número ocho de las gemelas… juntos como familia, finalizando las vacaciones. –El chico al igual que su hermana estaba triste por el día de hoy, pero tenía una idea de cómo levantar sus ánimos. –¿Te gustaría hacer un juego?

–¿Qué?

–Te acuerdas que uno de los juegos favoritos de las gemelas era las escondidas… y pensaba que podíamos hacerle un tipo de tributo a ellas por su cumpleaños.

–Suena como una buena idea… –A la comediante se le iba levantando un poco el ánimo. –pero crees que se puede hacer con solo dos personas.

–Es que en realidad estaba pensando de otra manera. –Decía el chico mientras que sacaba unas piedras de color blancas. –Encontré estas piedras en el mar, mientras que cazaba a los cangrejos… mira cada uno tendrá cinco de estas piedras, tú te encargaras de esconderlas en el lado izquierdo y yo del derecho… cuando ya hayamos escondidos las cinco piedras, cambiaremos de lado e iremos a buscarlas de los escondites… y el que encuentre las cinco piedras primero se ganara un premio de parte del perdedor.

–Vaya eso suena genial… entonces el que pierda tendrá que darle un premio al ganador. –El peliblanco asiente. –Entonces ya puedes darme el premio ahora mismo jaja.

–Jaja muy graciosa... pero la que me deberá un premio serás tú, se puede reclamar después cuando salgamos de esta isla y quiero la nueva edición de la saga pokemon.

–Jaja que eres tonto… ese juego no sale en venta aun. –Decía entre risas.

–Pero las preventas empezaran en este mes… así que te recomiendo juntar mucho dinero. –Le entrega a su hermana las cinco piedras para el juego. –Cuando estés lista nos reuniremos aquí para iniciar el juego.

La comediante al recibir sus cinco piedritas blancas para luego irse al lado izquierda, iba a dejar bien escondidas las piedras para que su hermano no las encontrara fácil, ella tenía planeado un buen escondite. Por otro lado Lincoln también no se la dejaría fácil a su hermana, deseaba mucho ese juego de pokemon. Cabe por resaltar que los chicos tenían unas pequeñas reglas para juego; no esconderlas bajo y entre la arena, tampoco ir tan adentro de la isla ósea no apartarse muchos metros de su refugio.

Una vez que acabaron de esconderlas, los dos chicos se reunieron en sus refugios, pero en esta vez iban a ir en direcciones distintas con las intensiones de ganar y también de divertirse, para relajarse y distraerse de todo lo que les había pasado.

–¿Estas lista?

–Mucha más lista que tú. –Le respondió entre risas.

–Ja… entonces a la cuenta de tres iniciamos.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en posición de un corredor, como si de una carrera se tratara. Haciendo la cuenta regresiva los dos a la vez: –Tres… dos… uno! –Los dos hermanos empezaron a correr hacía sus direcciones indicadas para iniciar la búsqueda.

Cada uno de ellos buscaba entre los arbustos, debajo de las rocas, huecos de los troncos, en el agua y por las dudas entre la arena, si alguno no quiso respetar las reglas.

Después de unos largos minutos o posiblemente horas. Cada uno de ellos le faltaba encontrar una piedra blanca para ganar.

La comediante poseía cuatro piedras en su poder. Las había encontrado en las orillas de la isla debajo de una cascara de cocos, otro la encontró debajo de una ruma de hojas secas, otra en un pequeño agujero de tierra y la penúltima en un caparazón e cangrejo. Solo le faltaba una para ganar y tenía que hacerlo antes que su hermano lo hiciera primero. Pero durante la búsqueda pudo volver a sentir esa sensación de diversión, de volver a reír de las travesuras de ella y de su hermano. Hasta que encontró la última piedra que estaba escondida en lugar horrible, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica cambiara a una de horror.

–Lincoln… eres un maldito tramposo. –Decía la peli castaña sin apartar su vista o cambiar su expresión. La última piedra estaba escondida en el hueco de un árbol viejo y en ella había, lo que parecía ser una manada de ciempiés. Lincoln en verdad no se lo dejaría tan fácil así que la escondió en un lugar en que su hermana no fuera capaz de meter la mano. La chica pensaba rendirse, pero no dejaría que ese tramposo de Lincoln ganara, así que pensó en alguna estrategia.

Aun así ella tampoco le dejo tan fácil el escondite de la piedra.

Por otro lado el peliblanco, al igual que su hermana le faltaba una sola piedra para ganar. Las anteriores las había encontrado en un arbusto con espina, debajo de una roca, una lata de atún y de algo que por suerte era un puñado de lodo. El muchacho tenía activado todos sus sentidos para encontrar la última piedra antes que su hermana.

Él tenía una sonrisa malvada debido que una piedra lo escondió en un manada de ciempiés y posiblemente Luan se rendiría por el miedo a esos insectos. Pero lo que no sabía que ella también le había planeado un escondite extremo. Su última piedra estaba ubicada en un pequeño nido de pájaros, que se encontraba en un árbol cerca de un pequeño pozón de agua. Para su mala suerte el árbol no era para nada pequeño.

–Ash… que tramposa, pero que no crea que me voy a rendir. –El chico se había dispuesto a escalar por el árbol para llegar hacia el nido. Tenía la idea de aventarle piedras, pero no quería dañar a los huevos o tener problemas con el pájaro alfa por arruinar su nido, no quería ser alguien tan descarado para ganar.

El peliblanco estaba en la cima de una rama poco gruesa y arriba estaba el nido, empezó acercarse a poco hacia el nido. Se estaba sujetando con otras ramas, para así no perder el equilibrio, mientras que avanzaba por conseguir la última piedra. Ya le faltaba muy poco, solo era cosa de estirar su brazo y tomar, pero sintió un crujido…

Regresando con la comediante. Ella había utilizado una rama para apartar a un lado los horribles ciempiés y así tener libre el espacio para tomar la piedra, sin hacer contactos con esos monstruos. Ella lo había hecho; logro conseguir las cinco piedras y era el momento de hacer su grito de victoria con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, pero justo en ese momento escucho gritar su hermano, no la palabra victoria o gane, sino era de miedo o dolor (AH!). A la comediante se le iba borrando su linda sonrisa, sabía lo que le había pasado a su hermano. –Ups… creo que no fue buena idea.

….

–Porque mundo cruel… no quiero morir. Soy muy joven y extremadamente guapo para ser sepultado en una fea isla. –Decía el pobre de una forma exagerada. Se encontraba sentado en una roca, y estaba un poco mojado.

–Lincoln por favor deja de exagerar… solo es una pequeño moretón en tu rodilla.

El peliblanco había tenido un poco de suerte en aterrizar justo en el pozón de agua, pero lastimosamente para su rodilla derecha no fue tan bien, ya que esta había chocado con una gran roca que estaba en pozón durante su caída. Con eso le provoco un tremendo dolor, dejándole un poco moretéate y inflamado.

La peli castaña le estaba mojando la rodilla de su hermano, con agua del mismo pozón y con un trozo de tela. Esperando que su dolor se aliviara un poco. Ella estaba preocupada era la segunda vez que su hermano se lastimaba en la isla, pero a diferencia de la anterior se sentía algo culpable quizás no fue buena idea de poner tan arriba la piedra. Tenía mucho miedo que ocurriera algo mucho peor como una factura, rompimiento de hueso o enfermedad, ya que no sabían cuanto tiempo estaría en esta isla.

–Auch… de verdad duele mucho… Eres una Tramposa! –Dijo con un tono molesto.

–Como que tramposa, tú también hiciste trampa… ocultaste una piedra en una manada de ciempiés, sabes que me dan miedo esos bichos.

–Sí, pero… Aahh. –El chico quería seguir combatiendo contra su hermana, pero el dolor en su rodilla llegaba ser muy insoportable.

A pesar que la comediante estaba un poco molesta, se sentía culpable aunque no lo admitiera. Nunca pensó que alguna de las ramas se rompería o que el pozón tuviera piedras. La rodilla de su hermano estaba mal, no se quería imaginar de cómo su pobre hermano aguantaba ese dolor y malestar. Después de todo los dos hicieron algo de trampas, así que antes de envolverle su rodilla decidió darle algo especial.

Fue entonces que los ojos del chico se pusieron grandes como un plato. Sentía algo muy cálido y sueva en su rodilla mala. Era nada menos que los preciosos labios de su hermana, dándole un tierno beso.

–Eh… porque… hiciste eso. –El chico no lo había venido venir, por un momento creía que su hermana le seguiría alegando por el juego sucio de los ciempiés, pero en cambio le dio un sincero beso en su rodilla a pesar de su feo estado. Tenía una extraña sensación, su corazón latía muy rápido como lo fue cuando le hizo esa respiración de boca a boca o cuando dormían abrazados en la noche.

–Pues para que te sientas mejor tontito, no hay nada dulce que no pueda curar. –Le respondía, mientras que le envolvía la rodilla a su hermano, con unas hojas largas y frescas.

–Luan perdón… quizás jugué un poco sucio, pero también soy un mal perdedor al acusarte de tramposa… me ganaste en mi propio juego, así que ahora te daré tú premio. –Después que la chica le diera ese beso en la rodilla, le hizo capacitar. El metía su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña y brillante perla, para luego entregarse en la mano de su hermana. Un pequeño secreto aunque hubiese ganado igual tenía planeado dárselo a esa chica especial. –Es una perla… la encontré en una almeja durante mi cacería de cangrejos, ojala que te guste o sino después…

–Me gusta, es muy bonita… me encanta. Gracias Lincoln. –Respondió ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Sonrojando un poco al chico. –Y mejor suerte para la próxima jeje.

La comediante se encargaría de preparar la cena de la tarde y quizás buscar unas cosas más, mientras que buscaba unas ideas para decorar su perla y llevarla puesto en ella. De todos los regalos que ella había tenido, esa simple perla le hizo sentir muy especial a la comediante.

Por otro lado Lincoln estaba pensando, sin quitarse de la mente los suaves besos de su hermana. Desde pequeños tenían un lindo lazo de hermanos, pero ahora era como si esos sentimientos fuera más allá de esos límites. Se sentía raro como si tuviera mariposas en su estomago. Ellos dos son hermanos, pero no podía impedir esos sentimientos el chico estaba confundido, quizás solo era amor de hermanos. Pero antes nunca se había sentido hace con alguna chica de su clase o otra de sus hermanas y fue de mucha suerte que Luan no notara que el pequeño Junior había despertado.

–Debo estar loco… ella es mi hermana. –Dijo el peliblanco, quizás una pequeña siesta no le haría nada mal.

**Nota del autor: Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, disculpen si hay algún error, y porque también no informe antes que los personajes eran un año mayor, siempre se me olvidan de informar estos detallitos.**

** También informo que por ahora este era el ultimo capitulo que tenia en Wattpad, cuando avance con la historia la iré subiendo en ambas plataformas, y quizás demore por mis estudios.**

**Shishosv: El mensaje de Leni, lo recibirán los chicos tarde o temprano, pero no diré como lo conseguirán o de que se trata. Pero si que le tocaran el corazón ambos hermanos. **

**También**** en el siguiente capitulo, las cosas se le irán complicando ambos hermanos, antes de descubrir sus sentimientos. Eso es todo y nos vemos. **


	7. Las cosas ya no son como antes

**Capitulo 7: Las cosas ya no son como antes.**

Los días seguían avanzando, y los hermanos aun seguían atrapados en la isla, sin ningún éxito de escape. A pesar que tanto el chico de cabello blanco, como la comediante conocían algunos trucos y formas para sobrevivir en la isla, las cosas se le iban complicando, poco a poco.

Lincoln casi siempre salía herido, cuando iba de casería o intentaba nuevos trucos para traer distintos alimentos, pero algunas veces no funcionaban como lo mostraban en la televisión, incluso el chico terminaba siendo la victima de sus presas, como lo son los jabalís. Eso preocupaba mucho a la comediante, ya que era lo que menos quería; ver a su hermano gravemente herido o en estado crítico. Era por un poco de suerte que las heridas, no fueran graves o que no se trataran de grandes depredadores.

Sin mencionar que con el paso del tiempo, iban de a poco perdiendo la fe de ser rescatados. Quizás su destino era quedar atrapados en la isla por el resto de su vida. Quizás era su castigo; por hacerle bromas crueles a su familia por parte; de Luan y, ser manipulador con sus hermanas de parte; de Lincoln.

Pero algo que ambos chicos no iban notando, eran sus sentimientos que tenían ocultos. Estos sentimientos, siempre los sentían cuando estaban muy de cerca del otro. Podían sentir esa calidez y nervios, que aun no lograban entender, sobre todo el peliblanco que era el que más sentía esa sensación hacia su hermana. Claro que por la situación en que estaban, no se daban cuenta aun al estar cegados por esta desgracia. ¿Acaso lo lograrían entender sus emociones, antes que sea demasiado tarde?

…

La comediante se encontraba acompañada por el Señor Cocos, en una pequeña colina, que se encontraba a unos metros de su refugio. En esa altura apreciaba y contemplaba las olas del mar, esperando algún avistamiento de un barco o señal de vida humana.

Estaba sentada mirando al mar. Aun no podía olvidar esa horrible noche, no podía quitarse de la mente esa imagen de las olas consumiendo el barco. Tampoco esperaba que fueran a estar casi un mes en esta isla.

–Aff… No sé porque sigo creyendo, que nos van a rescatar… es obvio que se olvidaron de nosotros. –Decía ella con un tono deprimido. –Oh Gary… ojala que el abuelo, te cuide muy bien y que sea un buen dueño. –Cabe por resaltar que Albert junto con Myrtle, estaban cuidando la casa y a las mascotas. –Mamá… Papá… hermanas… los extraños… ¿Qué debo hacer? –Miraba su pulsera que había hecho con sus propias manos, junto con la perla que le dio Lincoln. –Linky.

La chica era la que mas iba perdiendo la fe con el tiempo, incluso no sabía se dé porque seguían esforzándose, esa noche les quito todo lo que amaban. Lo único que le quedaba era a su hermano.

La chica seguía pensando, mientras que miraba su pulsera que hizo con tallo de flores, algunos pétalos como decoración, un poco de hilo y obviamente la linda perla que su hermano le regalo, como premio por vencerlo en ese juego. Ella también iba teniendo extrañas sensaciones hacia él, desde que la rescato, su regalo, la hacían sentirse especial. Siempre habían sido unidos, de igual modo tenían sus diferencias o discusiones, pero ahora como si ese lazo se fue fortaleciendo.

En ese momento, le dieron ganas de hacer sus necesidades. Así que se pone de pie para ir a la esquina, pero al voltearse pudo notar a un pequeño visitante que la estaba observando a unos metros, asomado en el tronco de un árbol. Al parecer estaba desde hace unos minutos, haciendo que la peli castaña se enfadara.

–¡Lincoln! ... ¡Que te he dicho, que no me gusta que estés espiando! –Grito. La chica estaba muy enojada con Lincoln, ya que últimamente él ha estado muy encima de ella, cuando se aparataba mucho del refugio.

–Luan, no te estoy espiando. Solo me estoy asegurando que estés bien y fuera de todo peligro. –Fue la respuesta del peliblanco.

–Lincoln… Solo estamos en una isla abandonada y que por desgracia, somos los únicos humanos en ella.

–Escúchame. Sé que somos los únicos seres humanos en esta isla, pero durante estos días, he sentido como si alguien no humano, estuviera entre nosotros. –El chico estaba serio.

–Pues hay monos, aves, horribles bichos y también los jabalís, que te patearon el trasero al otro día.

–Ash… no patearon el trasero, solo me deje ganar porque; me dieron pena… pero no refiero a esos animales, sino a un felino.

–Lincoln si hubiera algún tipo de felino, de seguro ya nos hubiera comido.

–Luan, estos animales no son de eso que atacan de una… ellos esperan el momento adecuado y preciso para atacar…

–Lincoln por favor déjate de bobadas. Llevamos casi un mes en esta isla y no hay nada fuera de lo normal, que te asegura que aun animal así en la isla... –Eso deja pensativo al chico. –no necesito que me vigiles todo el tiempo, sino sabes también necesito mi privacidad de vez en cuando.

–Es que… tú eres muy sobre protectora conmigo. Así que también tengo el derecho de hacerlo, contigo. –Dijo con un tono molesto. –Entiende que…

–Eso es una cosa distinta… soy tu hermana mayor, es mi deber preocuparte por ti. Si no sabes, una cosa es la privacidad y otra muy distinta es no dejarte ir a explorar, al fondo de la isla y sus sectores peligrosos. –Estaba molesta.

–Lo vez que eres una sobre protectora. ¿Acaso no confías en mi experiencia, de supervivencia?

–Lincoln solo llevamos un mes en esta isla… has terminado herido y lastimado cinco veces.

–He salido herido, porque soy yo; el que se encarga de traer alimentos y fabricar objetos de caza, para sobrevivir. En cambio tú lo único que haces es sentarte a tomar sol y lamentarte de la tragedia que nos toco vivir, o si no me evitas con la escusa; son cosas de mujeres! –El alvino estaba enfadado. –Si nuestro destino es quedarnos, por el resto de nuestras vidas en esta estúpida isla… quiero vivir la adrenalina e ir a explorar lugares, sin importar los peligros que hayan. No quiero quedarme sentado como un amargado viendo el mar, como tú lo haces!... ¡Entiende que las cosas, ya no son como antes!

La comediante, se había quedado en silencia por unos segundos, pensando en lo que su hermano le había dicho, ya que tenía razón en algunos sobre ella.

–Lincoln. Entiende que solo me preocupo por ti. –Estaba afectada por las palabras de su hermano

–Preocuparte por mí. Dime acaso, te preocupaste por algunos de nosotros en los días de las bromas, por nuestro bien o reputación… claro que no. –Dijo con un tono frio.

–…– La chica no responde, se sentía mal por lo que su hermano le había dicho.

–Lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano sabrás lo que se siente ser humilla… –El peliblanco se detiene un poco, antes de terminar de hablar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, al dejarse llevar por el enojo. –Luan… yo no…

La comediante le había dado la espalda, pensado deprimidamente en lo que Lincoln le dijo. Pero fue entonces, que el peliblanco nota una mancha roja en la falda amarilla de su hermana, también en sus entre piernas.

–Luan… estas sangrando en tu…

La comediante al escuchar a su hermano decir eso. Mira hacia atrás y nota esa mancha roja, que aparte también recorría en sus piernas. La chica lo tantea, comprobando que en verdad era sangre. Ahora si se encontraba muy avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza, algo tan intimo para ella, lo había notado la única persona que le quedaba a su lado. Ella con sus manos se intenta de cubrir y luego sale corriendo hacia el bosque, con unas cuantas lagrimas.

–Luan, espera… no era mi… –El chico agacho la cabeza, se sentía decepcionado de él mismo.

…..

Después de esa discusión, el peliblanco junto con el señor cocos iba regresando al refugio. El chico iba recapacitando por lo que le había hecho, aparte que aun no sabía, porque Luan sangraba por su entre pierna. ¿Acaso era muy vergonzoso, para que huyera llorando al bosque? Y siendo lo más curioso, que justo estaba hablando de humillación, como si la chica no lo hubiera sufrido antes.

El chico se sentía, quizás necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que se resolviera. Hasta que sale de sus pensamientos, al notar a unos pequeños visitantes en su refugio.

–¡HEY! ¡Salgan de ahí, par de ladrones! –Grito el chico.

En su refugio se encontraba un trió de pequeños monos, husmeando y sacando; algunas cosas y alimentos de los chicos.

–Bien Señor cocos has algo útil. –El chico toma impulso y lanza al muñeco de ventrículo, pero no le atino a ningún mono, en cambio daño parte del refugio. –Rayos, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi… ¡Oye deja eso!

Uno de los monos sostenía la única ropa interior que tenía el chico, sus calzoncillos rojos de la victoria. Siendo la gota que le derramo el vaso, haciendo que el peliblanco tomara una vara y fuera hacia ellos.

–Shu… vete, lárguense rateros... –El chico avanzaba, mientras que los amenazaban con la vara. Pero noto que uno de los monos tenia la pistola bengala, y le estaba apuntándole hacia él. –Suelta eso… ah. –Asustando y que se tirara al suelo.

Por suerte no estaba con las municiones, su vida estaba fuera peligro, pero fue el hace reír de los monos. El chico se pone de pie y vuelve agarrar la vara, espantando a los monos, que huían con un poco de comida y seguían riéndose por la valentía del chico.

–No vuelvan, mejor róbenle a su abuelita. –Miraba su ropa interior que había dejado secándose, ahora estaba cubierto por pelo de mono. –Rayos debo lavarlos de nuevo. –Acaso fue su castigo.

…..

El peliblanco se encontraba intentando de reparar la parte que daño del refugio, pero no le quedaba estable, incluso quedaba peor. Él no era muy detallista como Luan. No sabía de porque la había tratado como inútil a ella.

Ahora en lo único que pensaba era en Luan.

El chico no entendía esa extraña sensación por ella. Tampoco sabía de porque actuó así, quizás era por la desesperación o por la poca paciencia que tenían al estar en la isla. El chico estaba arrepentido, se suponía que tenían que estar unidos, no separados, había sido una promesa. Siendo lo peor de todo, cuando él le estaba hablando de humillación, cuando ella sufrió muy feo en el crucero antes del accidente, eso no se comparaba con las bromas, después de todo la Señora Johnson sabía que era un mal entendido y no le dijo a nadie.

En si sus bromas eran malas y dolorosas, pero ella siempre se preocupaba por él, le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones. No sabía de porque actuó como un tonto.

Pasaba el tiempo y Luan aun no llegaba; acaso estaba enojada, triste, avergonzada o le había ocurrido algo grave.

–Soy un idiota, porque siempre arruino todo. –El chico necesitaba hablar con alguien, no tenía más opción. –Oye Señor Wilson… –Se golpea en la frente. –perdón quiero decir Señor Cocos.

El pobre mucho no tenía más compañía, tenía que improvisar.

–Creo que debo estar muy loco, para hablarte de mis problemas, pero necesito conversar con alguien. –Pone al muñeco a su lado. –Creo que necesito saber lo que en verdad siento, si acaso es real o no… cuando estoy muy cerca de Luan, me pongo muy nervioso, como si hubieran mariposas en mi estomago y cuando me abraza puedo sentir esa linda sensación. –Se deprime un poco. –Entiende que también me preocupo por ella, como lo hace por mi… y si quizás exagero un poco, no debería estarla viendo cuando se baña en la cascada… es que están linda y su cuerpo… guau. –Se golpea un poco en sus mejillas. –Pero lo que quiero decirte, es que de verdad siento que hay algo muy peligroso en la isla, no quiero que salga herida y menos perderla, es lo único que me queda, no sé qué haría yo si la perdiera... yo… yo en verdad la a…

El chico no pudo continuar con la plática, debido que siente un fuerte grito que provenía del bosque.

–Ah!

Ese grito era el de su hermana, haciendo que el muchacho, se pusiera de pie y tomara su lanza. Sin perder el tiempo va hacia dónde provino el grito. Esta vez el Señor Cocos estaría cuidando el refugio, en caso de que regresaran los monos.

El chico temía que pasara lo peor. El avanzaba en su camino con la lanza, esperando enfrentar el peligro que asechaba a su hermana y acabarlo de una vez. Aunque esperaba que fueran los jabalís o algún insecto.

–Luan… donde estas... –Decía el chico, hasta que tropieza con tronco. El chico en su caída nota un trozo de pelo, la recoge y le empieza a oler. –Qué raro… esto no es de mono, ni tampoco de Luan, sino de… hay no… –Se alarma. –Luan donde etas!

El muchacho seguía avanzando desesperadamente, llegando más al fondo de la isla. Sus locas teorías de una horrible bestia estaban en lo correcto. Posiblemente su hermana estaba en peligro, era su misión de ir a rescatarla y acabar con esa bestia. Tenía que hacerlo lo más antes posible o sino eso le marcaria por el resto de su vida, pero Lincoln estaría listo para enfrentarlo.

**_Continuara…_**

**Disculpen si hay algún error, también espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


	8. Mi razón de sobrevivir

**Capitulo 8: Mi razón de sobrevivir.**

El pobre peliblanco, se encontraba totalmente desesperado con un gran temor, y quizás lo estaba mucho más, que la noche; en que se hundió el crucero. Mientras que iba avanzando más adentro de la isla.

El corazón del chico, latía muy rápido sin parar. Hasta el punto de poder escucharlos, sin la necesidad de un estetoscopio. Su rostro sudaba y su cuerpo traspiraba mucho más de lo normal, sin mencionar que respiraba por la boca, no era porque; estaba en movimiento rápido. Sino por el posible peligro que estaba asechando a su hermana. Sobre todo por las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener, si fuera demasiado tarde.

Él quedaría completamente solo en la isla, sin saber; el tiempo exacto en que se quedaría. Pero siendo lo peor de todo, es que nunca confesaría o expresaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, hacia ella. Todo por su mal comportamiento, que tuvo anteriormente y de no entenderla.

Mientras que avanzaba, empezaba a sentir un malestar en su rodilla derecha, por la caída que había tenido hace unos días. Pero a él no le importaba, solo quería seguir adelante, hasta encontrarla.

El chico había llegado a un terreno, que antes no habían explorado con su hermana, cuando naufragaron en la isla. Era nada menos que; aquella montaña rocosa con flora, que al parecer era el final de la isla. Siendo recién que el chico, se diera cuenta de todo lo que había avanzado.

Aunque no se tratara de una montaña de gran tamaño, como el de las películas. Ellos no la fueron a explorar, por los posibles peligros que podía haber, tales como; un mal estado o algún animal salvaje. Pero el chico tenía interés por ir a explorarla, solo por curiosidad y lo hubiera hecho, sino fuera que Luan; no se lo permitiera.

–Rayos… creo que me excedí un poco. –Dijo el peliblanco, sorprendido. Sin mencionar que dudaba, que su hermana estuviera ahí. –¡Luan! ¡Luan! –Grito, una y otra vez su nombre, esperando alguna respuesta.

El chico, no recibía ninguna respuesta proveniente de la montaña, en cambio solo un malestar en su rodilla derecha. Lincoln empezaba a creer que; quizás su desesperación y sentimiento de culpa, le hizo exagerar un poco, al venir hasta a acá, debido que Luan, no solía apartarse mucho del refugio. Pero aun así había una pregunta muy importante; ¿En dónde estaba Luan?

El peliblanco estaba a punto de retroceder, posiblemente avanzo demás o quizás su cabeza; simplemente le jugó una mala broma. Pero en ese instante noto dos cosas, a unos pocos metros, que le llamarían la atención.

–¿Y esto, que es? –Se preguntaba así mismo, mientras que se acercaba a los objetos.

Una vez cerca, se arrodilla cuidadosamente para poder apreciarlos mejor. Apreciando unas manchas de sangre en el suelo, también un cole de pelo; de color amarillo. Dejando en shock e impactado al peliblanco, ya que su hermana solía usar un cole de ese color, para sostener su cabello o por al menos lo usaba.

Tan solo ver eso, la desesperación volvió a invadir; al chico una vez más. Tras de tragar un poco de saliva, al instante nota en el suelo; unas huellas que parecían ser las de un felino, y estas iban en dirección de la montaña.

Con esas huellas, las manchas de sangre y con el trozo de pelo sin olor que encontró anteriormente, hizo que la teoría del chico se confirmara. Solo esperaba que esas manchas, no fueran de Luan, pero el cole le hacía preocuparse. Así que tomo un gran suspiro, con su lanza, empezó a seguir a las huellas yendo a la montaña, de forma rápida.

–Por favor no… por favor no… por favor no… –Decía una y otra vez. –Auch… –Volvió a sentir la incomodidad en su rodilla, al estar ejerciendo mucho, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás aun.

Fue entonces que empezó a escuchar unos graves ronroneos, mientras que avanzaba. Eso significaba que el peligro estaba cerca.

Así que Lincoln empieza a bajar su velocidad, cuidadosamente, para no meter el más mínimo ruido y a la vez; preparaba su lanza para atacar. En ese momento llego a unos arbustos, que detrás de esta se encontraba la gran bestia. El pobre chico al verla, se quedo paralizado del miedo, apreciado de cómo ese gran felino peligroso de color negro, alimentándose del cuerpo sin vida; de un jabalí adulto.

Por unos segundos, fue un alivio para él, al ver que no se trataba de su hermana, aunque tenía sus dudas por el color. Pero a pesar que el alimento de esa bestia fuera otro, el miedo lo dejo paralizado, ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de un animal tan peligroso y mucho menos, devorándose a un pobre animalito.

Lincoln trato de controlar su miedo, no era buena idea de seguir parado atrás de la bestia. Siendo que poco a poco, fuera retorciendo con mucho cuidado, sin voltearse, ya que si interrumpía el almuerzo de ese animal o se descuidaba, él se podría convertir en su próxima cena. El chico ya estaba a unos metros apartado del animal, preparado para salir huyendo lo más lejos posible y de seguir buscando a su hermana. Pero…

*Crash*

Accidentalmente había pisado hueso viejo. Haciendo que la bestia dejara de comer y levantara su vista, hacia el lugar en donde provino el sonido. Apreciando a un niño flacucho, pero quizás delicioso y muerto del miedo.

Lincoln sabía que no podía huir corriendo si lo estaba mirando, en cambio, gracias a los programas de supervivencias; él podía aparentar de ser alguien más grande y peligroso, demostrándole quien mando o fingir que estaba muerto. Pero la bestia era muy enorme, posiblemente no era tonta para en ese truco, por al menos tenía su lanza para defenderse.

–Rayos… creo… necesitare… otros pantalones. –Dijo apenas, mientras que preparaba su lanza.

La bestia se acerba hacia el chico. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca, el peliblanco da unos pasos atrás y golpe con lanza; a la cabeza de la bestia. Ese golpe lo aturdiría un poco, pero su arma, se había partido en dos.

–Oh, rayos… porque me pasa; esto a mí. –Al ver que su única arma se rompió, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con toda su velocidad.

La bestia tras de recuperarse del golpe, y al notar que el muchacho huía, empezó a perseguirlo. El peliblanco trataba de correr lo más rápido posible, pero sus fuerzas y energías, se le iban acabando, sin mencionar que el dolor en su rodilla se estaba volviendo insoportable.

La percusión seguía, el peliblanco tenía ventaja y estaba a punto de salir de la montaña. Pero Lincoln ya no podía seguir corriendo, su cuerpo ya no daba para más; ya no aguantaba. Quizás su destino era rendirse y ser devorado.

–Af… Af… ya no puedo más. –Susurraba apenas el chico, al mismo tiempo tropezaba con roca de unos 20 o 25 centímetros de largo. Cayendo vencido al suelo.

Nunca imagino que su muerte fuera de ese modo, pero que importaba su vida, si el mar consumió a su familia. Nunca fue alguien talentoso o que destacara en algo importante, como lo solían ser sus hermanas. Sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la bestia ya se estaba acercándose. Era su fin, pero…

–Perdóname… Luan… Lu-Luan… –Tras decir eso último, empezó a recordar a la única persona que le quedaba en su vida. Alguien que siempre lo apoyaba cuando estaba mal o triste, haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

Quizás el mar se llevo parte de su familia, pero no se llevo a esa persona especial, el destino los habían salvado de ese terrible tragedia. Tal vez tuvieron peleas, hubieron veces que lloraron, veces en que ya perdían la fe, pero también tuvieron momentos en que se divirtieron y rieron a pesar de esta situación. Que importaba si él no fuera alguien talentoso, si era alguien especial para ella, con tal solo ver su sonrisa, era más que suficiente para saberlo. Cuando naufragaron, le hizo una gran promesa; que iban a estar "juntos sin importar que".

Ya no podía seguir negándolo más. Esas noches bajo las estrellas; esos lindos momentos con ella, su tremenda preocupación, le habían hecho demostrar una sola cosa… Él estaba enamorado de Luan, a pesar que fuera su propia hermana de sangre. Y no iba a permitir que se quedara sola en esta isla; no la iba a dejar que sufriera mucho mas, de lo que ya había sufrido. Él tenía que sobrevivir por ella, lo necesitaba a pesar de sus diferencias.

Planeaba volver con ella para confesarle su amor, sin importar su miedo por el rechazo, lo iba hacer antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Sobre todo cumplir su promesa de aquella noche.

–Luan… –El chico se ponía de pie. –Juro que volveré por ti… –La bestia ya estaba cerca, dando un salto hacia el chico. –Pero ahora… –Agarra la roca, con que se había tropezado. –Luchare por mi vida. –El momento preciso golpea justamente; a la cabeza de la bestia con la roca.

La bestia suelte un fuerte grito, mientras que caía al suelo, quedando un poco aturdido por aquel golpe. Por otro lado, el peliblanco agarra un puñado de tierra para lanzarlo a los ojos de la bestia.

Ahora la criatura estaba un poco herido por ese golpe, sin mencionar que tenía picazón en sus ojos, por la tierra, así que con sus patas delanteras, intentaba de sobárselos. Fue entonces, que el chico aprovecho de lanzarse encima de la criatura, como si estuviera montando un caballo, para luego con ambas manos tirarles y apretarles fuertemente sus orejas.

–Jua! –Gritaba la bestia, tras de recibir esos tirones en sus orejas.

–Te crees tan rudo… eh? –Empieza hacerlo más fuerte. –Te enseñare, quien manda aquí… no dejare que te acerques a mi hermana.

La bestia gritaba por el dolor que le provocaba el chico, en sus orejas. Pero no se quedarían así de fáciles, ya que con sus afiladas garras intenta de atacar al chico, para sacárselo de encima.

–Ah! –Grito Lincoln, tras de recibir un fuerte arañazo en su brazo derecho. –Arg… –Mordía su labio para quejarse del dolor, podía sentir ese filo y ardor en su piel, provocadas por esas garras. Pero no soltaba las orejas de la bestia, en cambio se las tiraba con mas fuerzas e intentaba que no le arañaran; su rostro o cuello. –Quieres jugar duro. –El chico abre su boca para luego morder, sin compasión una parte de su piel.

–Jua! –Volvió a gritar y empezó a moverse como loco.

Sin que se dieran cuenta que estaban en un terreno muy desnivelado. La bestia estaba luchando por quitarse el chico de encima, hasta que…

–Ah! –La bestia se había acercado mucho a la esquina del desnivel, provocando que estos dos se refalaran por el desnivel. Chocando con algunos arbustos y ramas, mientras que rodaban por casi un minuto.

*Splach*

Los dos habían aterrizado en un pequeño rio, que por suerte era profundo y despejado de rocas gigantes. Cabe por resaltar que estos dos se separaron. El peliblanco hasta que su cabeza estuviera fuera del agua, apreciando de cómo la bestia salía del agua, apartándose lo más posible de él.

–Jaja… Si en tú cara. –Celebraba el chico. –Auch! –Pero el arañazo que recibió, le empezaba a irritar al estar en contacto con el agua. Pero después de todo estaba agradecido por haber aterrizado en agua, que un duro o filoso suelo, posiblemente esa bestia, no los molestaría.

El peliblanco nada hasta llegar a la superficie para descansar unos minutos; por su pelea. Pero su misión no había acabado, aun sabia de que se había tratado el grito de Luan, así que se puso de pie y empezó a buscar nuevamente.

…

–Luan! Luan! –Gritaba el chico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aun estaba agotado y lastimado.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a su refugio, que encontraría una gran sorpresa.

–Lincoln… ¿En donde estabas?

El peliblanco que totalmente sorprendido, por lo que estaba viendo en frente suyo. Era nada menos que su hermana a salvo, solo tenía un moretón en su pierna izquierda, pero también había preparado la fogata y la cena.

Ella se acerca a su hermano, notando el rasguño en su brazo, haciendo que ella se preocupara.

–¿Lincoln, que te paso? –Preguntaba preocupada por el estado de su hermano, mientras que se le acercaba. –Lincoln…

–…– Recibió respuesta en palabra, en cambio recibió un fuerte abrazo, de parte de él.

–¿Lincoln?

–Luan, perdóname. –Dijo Lincoln, mientras que ponía su rostro sobre el hombro de su hermana. –No sabes lo cuanto que; me alegro verte a salvo.

–Lincoln… –Ella le devuelve el abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas de su hermano; en su hombro. No pudo evitar de lagrimear. –Soy yo, la que se debe disculparse.

–Que… Claro que no, fui un verdadero idiota contigo. No debí decirte esas cosas feas o sacarte en cara mis acciones.

–Pero Lincoln tenias razón, desde que llegamos a la isla, solo he sido una inu…

–No digas eso, porque no eres ninguna inútil… Tú eres especial para mí y sabes dolor que me causarías, si te perdieras. Por eso te vigilaba e intentaba de ser protector contigo, porque eres especial o no te acuerdas lo que te dije, en el crucero antes del accidente… En cambio yo me deje llevar y te dije cosas muy feas, sin darme cuenta del daño que te podía causar en tu corazón... –Siente que su hermana lo abrazaba más fuerte.

–Lincoln… tú también eres especial para mí, eres un chico grandioso. También temía que algo te pasara, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que te merezca. –Dijo con un tono triste.

–Luan, nadie es perfecto. Quizás esta situación nos está afectando, pero no hay que olvidar nuestra promesa de la primera noche; en la isla.

–Que íbamos a estar juntos sin importar que.

–Si… después de decirte eso, estuve reflexionando, recordando esa promesa y de cómo nos separábamos. No sabía lo que en verdad sentía, hasta que me enfrente con una pantera, para darme cuenta de mis…

–Que! –Ella se preocupa. –Entonces eso explica esas marcas, era verdad que había algo. –Observa los rasguños en el brazo del chico. –¿Pero como paso?

–Pues veras, cuando estaba reflexionando por hablarte mal, te escuche gritar así que fui a buscarte, pensando que estabas en peligro. –Siente las dulces y suaves manos de su hermana, tocando cuidadosamente su brazo. –Estuve recorriendo la isla, pero no te encontraba en ningún lado, hasta que llegue a la montaña que nunca exploramos y encontré unas manchas de sangre y cole del cabello… lo único que se vino en mente que ese animal, te había atacado.

–Lincoln… –Decía entre lagrimas.

–Seguí sus huellas, preocupado por ti. Al llegar note a la bestia se estaba alimentando a un jabalí, me alivie al ver que no eras tú, pero la pantera se dio cuenta de mi presencia… Yo ya no podía seguir corriendo, pensaba en rendiré y dejar que me comiera, pero recordé a una persona muy importante para mí. –Toca la mejilla de su hermana. –Me acordaba de ti y pensaba volver contigo… así que luche, hasta caer en un rio, enseñándole a esa pantera que con los Louds no se mete.

Tras escuchar eso Luan se larga a llorar, tapándose la boca.

–¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntaba con preocupación.

–Lo vez Lincoln… yo no te merezco, solo te doy problemas. –Fue la respuesta de la chica.

–Luan no fue tu culpa; fue la mía.

–No Lincoln escucha. –Luan empieza a narrar su versión. –Cuando me aleje de ti por; esa situación de mi entre pierna, me dirigí a la cascada para bañarme y limpiar mi ropa. Fue entonces que note un jabalí y recordaba; que tú siempre luchaba para traernos comida. Así que intente de atraparlo por atrás y sujetar sus patas con mi cole, pero no funciono, en cambio solo recibí un golpe en mi pierna… No sirvo para esto, este golpe.–Indica su pierna. –No se compara con la tuya… perdón. –Empieza a llorar.

Ahora el peliblanco entendía todo lo que había pasado, pero no la iba a dejar que llorara.

–Luan no tienes culpa por mis rasguños o por intentar de capturar un jabalí. Yo me lo busque, quería explorar más allá, pero cuando no me dejaste, mi enojo me cegó… No me puse en tú lugar, no te entendí y sobretodo no te di privacidad. –Con sus manos, secaba las lágrimas de su hermana. –Te lo vuelvo a decir, me comporte como un idiota, sin dame cuenta que en realidad yo te… –Susurra. –amo.

–¿Qué? –Luan quedo confundida.

–Como te dije, la pelea contra la pantera me di cuenta de lo más importante. Mi verdadera razón por sobrevivir, descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Luan Marie Loud… Yo te amo.

La comediante se tapa la boca tras escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, quedando sorprendida.

–Quizás puede que este loco o enfermo, pero no es algo que pueda negarlo u ocultarlo. Sé que este amor por ti es real… Desde pequeño me has hecho reír, cuando estaba triste. Me levantabas el ánimo, cuando fracasaba. Has sido un gran pilar en mi vida, con esta situación pudo darme cuenta de que esto era amor, por lo que sentía por ti… Porque eres alguien increíble, maravillosa, gentil, divertida y… muy linda. –El chico se sonrojaba.

–Lincoln. –Ella también se sonroja. –¿En verdad soy todo eso para ti? ¿En verdad sientes eso por mi? –Preguntaba sorprendida.

–Claro que sí. –Toma sus manos. –Porque le mentiría a mi hermana favorita.

–Es que tú… siempre has sido generoso conmigo, me has apoyado. Me has ayudado, todo estos años… como la vez que quería renunciar a la comedia, tú me animaste a seguir intentándolo o en el crucero; cuando quede mal fuiste el único que me hizo reír nuevamente, sin mencionar que esa noche salvaste mi vida. Las noches que pasamos juntos, las veces que hemos compartidos, los días que jugamos y reído, las fiestas o espectáculos que realizamos juntos… También he construido; un sentimiento hacia a ti… Si tú estás loco por amarme, yo también estoy loca porque; te amo.

El peliblanco se queda sorprendido; al ver que su hermana también tenia ese sentimiento de amor, hacia él. Esos momentos fueron muy importantes para ellos.

–Pero el amor, no es una locura o enfermedad… Sino un sentimiento que no se puede negar, un sentimiento que se construyo y se fortaleció.

–Pero Lincoln… –Dijo ella desanimada. –Somos hermanos, eso está mal. Crees que los demás les hubiesen gustado.

–Luan a nuestras hermanas y padres, hubiesen querido que fuéramos felices, que no siguiéramos sufriendo que buscáramos nuestra felicidad… Escúchame, no importa que seamos hermanos. No me importa que seamos de la misma sangre. No importa que nos juzguen o discrimen este mundo… El amor no se puede negar, lo único que me importa eres tú; mi bella comediante.

–Linky… –Los ojos de la comediante se humedecían, mientras que en su rostro dibuja una sonrisa. –Te amo.

–Luan… También te amo, prometo ser mejor hermano y amante para ti. Sobreviviremos juntos, hasta el fin.

El sol se terminaba de ocultar, mientras que Lincoln y Luan se miraban fijamente sus ojos humedecidos, y su humilde sonrisa. Cerraron los ojos y fueron acercando sus labios, hasta hacer contacto de labios. Ambos sintieron una gran suavidad en sus labios, bien esponjosos y lisos. Sus corazones latían, como si por dentro tuvieran un ferrocarril en movimiento. Con sus labios empezaron hacer movimientos, hacia adelante y atrás, para poder disfrutar mucho más de esa suavidad; esa increíble y única sensación. Siendo su primer beso, un gran momento para recordar.


	9. Recuerdos debajo de la lluvia

**Capitulo 9: Recuerdos debajo de la lluvia.**

Pasaron tres meses en que Lincoln y Luan, naufragaron en la isla. Haciendo que ellos con el tiempo, se fueran acostumbrándose al entorno del lugar, aplicando trucos y conocer más de la naturaleza para poder sobrevivir.

A pesar que las primeras semanas de su naufragio resultaron ser; complicadas, estresantes, desesperadas, tristes e incluso aburridas. No se dieron por vencido y siguieron luchando por sobrevivir, en especial cuando al fin confesaron sus sentimientos prohibidos, que sentían del uno por el otro.

Al fin estaban libres de esa carga emocional. Quizás estaban atrapados en la isla, pero con su amor prohibido lo iban enfrentando, hasta superarlo. Incluso pudieron conocer las ventajas de estar en una isla para ellos dos y su relación incestuosa.

…..

Era un día lluvioso en la isla, vez en cuando granizaba. La pareja incestuosa, se encontraba en su refugio, que había sido reparado después del desastre que hizo el peliblanco hace unos meses atrás, hasta había sido reforzada y agrandada.

Por suerte ellos anteriormente habían recolectado; unas frutas, pequeñas langostas que encontraron entre las rocas de las orillas y un pobre pájaro que había sido golpeado por un rayo, así ellos no pasarían hambre hoy. No solo eso, sino también que hace un tiempo habían recolectado y guardado unas ramas secas para estos casos, junto con el contenido interior de los juncos, les ayudaron a tener una agradable fogata que duraría toda la tarde. De ese modo tampoco pasarían frio.

Colocaron cuatro rocas medianas en las esquinas de la fogata, para que así poner sobre ellas una piedra plana de forma cuadricular. Utilizándolo como tipo de sartén o disco para asar las langostas, sin la necesidad de sostenerlas con una rama.

–Vaya, no creí que fuera a llover tan fuerte en este lugar. –Dijo el peliblanco un poco sorprendido, por las ganas que llovía.

–Sí, pero… No lo encuentras romántico, estar debajo de lluvia, solo tú y yo. –Decía la comediante con una bella sonrisa, mientras que se le aceraba más a su hermano. –Con este clima, me dan ganas de estar más cerca de ti y poder sentir tu calidez en mí. –Ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lincoln y enganchaba su brazo con el suyo. –Mi Linky. –En sus mejillas se le formaba un rubor.

–Tienes razón… A pesar del mal clima, es muy lindo estar cerca de ti. –Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro.

Todo apuntaba que iba ser una tarde tranquila y de caridad para la pareja incestuosa, solo ellos dos o por al menos eso esperaba el peliblanco. Fue entonces que llegaron al refugio, tres pequeños visitantes indeseables para el chico.

–Mira Lincoln, son monitos y están mojaditos. ¿No crees que se ven tiernos? –Exclamaba la comediante, al ver que esos animalitos empapados.

–Ash... Ustedes otra vez. –Se molesto el peliblanco al ver que los mismos monos de la otra vez, se habían colado en su refugio. –Fuchi, fuchi, salgan de aquí.

Mientras que el peliblanco trataba de ahuyentar a los monos. Ellos se sacudieron mojando un poco al chico, luego se fueron acurrucar junto con el Señor Cocos. En esta vez no venían a robarles o quitarle sus ropa interior, solo querían protegerse de la lluvia y este era el lugar más cercano para ellos. Pero eso no cambiaba el chico que el peliblanco los quería fuera de aquí.

–Acaso son sordos, les dije que se largaran.

–¡Lincoln! Por favor compórtate. –La comediante le hizo un pequeño regaño a su hermano. –Solo son unos monitos, no harán nada malo… Solo quieren un lugar para no mojarse y hacerle compañía al Señor Cocos.

–Pero Luan, ellos son unos maldi… –No pudo continuar, ya que su chica le dio un pequeño tirón de oreja. –Auch.

–Linky deja de ser tan gruñonisto, ya te pareces a una versión joven del Señor Quejón. –Le hizo un pequeño regaño. –Se que querías una tarde tranquila para nosotros dos, pero míralos son chiquititos y tienen frio. –Dijo sintiendo un poco de lastima. –Aun hay espacio en el refugio, no vienen a molestar, ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta de su presencia. –Ponía unos ojos tiernos.

–Está bien, si tú lo dices mi amor. –Respondió un poco avergonzado.

–Oh… Mi copito de nieve, sabía que entenderías. –Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su chico. –Si me permites debo ir al baño, no tardo. –Tomo un follaje de hojas que tenían confeccionado aparte, para poder usarlo como un tipo de paragua natural.

–Está bien.

La comediante salió del refugio por un rato, dejando solo al peliblanco con los pequeños invasores.

–Escuchen. –Le habla firmemente a los monos, que se encontraban casi dormidos. –No porque mi novia le permitiera quedarse, eso no significa que seré dulce con ustedes... Si me causan problemas como la otra vez, se convertirán en la cena de Kira. ¿Entendieron?

Los pequeños monos se habían quedado dormidos. Simplemente le respondieron con un bostezo antes de cerrar sus ojos, mostrando que no les importaba la opinión del chico.

Una que el chico le dejo esa advertencia, toma una rama y empieza a dar vueltas las langostas, sintiendo ese rico y delicioso aroma que producían. Ya tenía muchas ganas de comérselos, debido que desde hace varios días que no comían un alimento así, ya que algunas veces los trucos de caza no funcionaban o porque llegaba ser escasas sus presas, sin tener más opción de alimentarse de lo más sencillo de conseguir. Lastimosamente aun le faltaba para que quedara listo el platillo.

–Para ser un cocinero a la naturaleza, huele muy delicioso tu platillo. –Exclamo Luan que venía regresando al refugio, sintiendo ese delicioso aroma. –Como veo le heredaste las habilidades de; cocina de papá. –Volvía a sentarse al lado de su hermano-novio.

–Oh… No creo que sea la gran cosa, solo son langostas fritas. Solo estoy aplicando lo que aprendo en esos programas… Pero mientras que te gusto lo que hago, me hace más que feliz.

–Mi Linky. –Volvía a poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano y enganchar su brazo. –Sabes lo que me hace muy feliz… Ver cómo te has manejado en esta situación y de lo increíble que has sido.

–Pero Luan, me comporte como un idiota contigo cuando llegamos. –Dijo el peliblanco desanimado.

–Lose, pero no te culpes yo también me comporte como una idiota… Pero después, has demostrado ser estratégico, inteligente y muy valiente, hasta el punto de enfrentarte a una pantera por mí. –Tomo un suspiro. –Los demás estarían orgullosos de ti; como yo lo estoy de ti. –Le da un beso en la mejilla.

–Vaya no lo había pensado de esa manera… Gracias amor. Pero yo no sería nada de eso, sino fuera por ti. –Decía el peliblanco, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermana. –Tú fuiste mi razón para luchar por sobrevivir. –Tocaba la barbilla de su hermana. –Si no recordara esa linda sonrisa tuya, quizás hubiese estado muerto hace rato… Yo aun muerto no me perdonaría, dejarte sola en esta isla y mucho menos sin haberte contado mis sentimientos.

–Mi Linky. –Decía la comediante que se secaba unas lágrimas. –Tampoco me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara o que te fueras a quedarte solo en la isla, por eso solía ser un poco sobreprotectora contigo… Siempre has sido especial, como hermano y más que un hermano… Te amo.

–Lo sé porque tú también has sido especial para mí. Igual te amo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente, hasta el punto de ir acercando a poco sus rostros para darse un tierno beso, pero en ese momento.

-¡Spark!-

Se escucho un fuerte trueno, haciendo que sobresaltara a la pareja al llevarse ese pequeño susto, como si se tratara de una repentina aparición de su hermana Lucy. Esto se debía por la concentración que tenían ambos, olvidándose del mal clima y de los truenos que sonaban en ciertos tiempos.

Tras ese pequeño susto, los hermanos se rieron con un poco de vergüenza por sus reacciones. Luego volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y con unas ramas, fueron sacando las langostas que se encontraban listas.

–Veamos como quedaron. –Primeramente sopla y luego come un poco. ––mmm… que delicioso. –Exclamo y continúo comiendo.

–Sí, aunque están un poco caliente. –El peliblanco también estaba comiendo.

–Pues para eso tienes boca, para soplar. Jaja. –Dijo entre risas, para después seguir alimentándose.

…

Después que la pareja se comieran esas deliciosas langostas, se recostaron para poder reposar de su alimento. A pesar que no podían hacer mucho en la tarde por el clima, eso no significaba que su tarde no fuera agradable. Con tan solo apreciar esas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, traían uno que otro recuerdo para ellos.

–Amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenias ocho años, y nuestros padres me pidieron que te cuidara? –Preguntaba la peli castaña con intriga.

–Veamos… –Intentaba de recordar, hasta que lo hizo. –Si lo recuerdo… Tú tenías once años. Lori y Leni estaba visitando a una amiga en cama, Luna estaba haciendo un trabajo escolar en la casa de una compañera, Lynn tenia entrenamiento en el soccer junior y nuestros padres habían llevado a las más pequeñas a una campaña de vacunas.

–Si como veo lo recuerdas, quizás también recuerdes que le tenias miedo a las agujas. –Dijo con un tono burlón.

–Que claro que no. –Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

–Si lo eras, pero por suerte esa campaña era para los menores de siete… Pero no es eso lo quiero que recuerdes. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en esa vez?

–Si me acuerdo… En ese día llovía con muchas ganas como ahora, yo me encontraba viendo Ace-Savvy en la tele y tú estabas leyendo un libro de entretención o algo así.

–¿Cómo entretener a los tontitos? Ese era el nombre del libro, era uno de mis favoritos.

–Lo leías caso todo el tiempo… También recuerdo que en esa vez cayó la señal de la televisión, por las fuertes corrientes de vientos que hubo en ese momento, y eso me puso muy triste. –Eso último lo dijo un tono triste y avergonzado.

–Si no me equivoco no era un capitulo cualquiera, era el final de temporada… Cuando se arruino la señal, pusiste unos ojos de cachorrito y agachaste la cabecita por perdértelo. A pesar que te veías adorable me diste mucha penita. –Decía la peli castaña, mientras que acariciaba una mejilla a su hermano.

–Oh… Luan. –Se sonrojaba por los cariñitos de su hermana-novia. –Pero a pesar que mí tarde no funciono como planeaba, igual resulto ser divertida. ¿Sabes por qué?

–Pues claro que si… Cuando te vi así, fui de inmediato a mi cuarto para buscar; un cuaderno y mis lápices de colores y con la ayuda de nuestra imaginación…

–Dibujamos un comic en base al final de temporada… Quizás no era el verdadero final, pero me gusto mucho dibujar contigo, sin mencionar que fue el primer comic que dibuje.

–A mi también me gusto mucho, compartir con mi pequeño hermano… Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, recuerdas lo que paso después de terminar hacer el comic.

–Quisimos imitar y recrear las escenas que inventamos… Nos pusimos de acuerdo que yo sería Ace-Savvy y tú mi archí enemiga; la duende purpura. –Hablaba con entusiasmo.

–Pero lo más chistoso que no jugamos adentro de la casa, salimos a jugar bajo la lluvia. –Decía entre risas.

–Pasamos varios minutos jugando, lanzándonos bolas de barro, salpicaduras en charcos, hasta imitar las frases de héroes y villanos… Pero lo malo es que después nos resfriamos jeje.

–Sí, cuando llegaron nuestros padres nos regañaron por haber jugado afuera, y luego nos llevaron al hospital para que nos pincharan en las pompis jeje… Dolió un poquito eso.

–Fue un poco doloroso el pinchazo, pero valió la pena divertirse en toda la tarde con la mejor hermana del mundo. –La abrazaba.

–Oh, Linky… pero no soy la mejor hermana del mundo.

–Pero si la mejor novia. –Dijo con sinceridad. –Te amo mucho.

La comediante mira con una tierna mirada a su hermano-novio, para luego acariciar su cabeza. Diciendo: –También yo, mi conejito blanco.

Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo, pero eso no les importaba a la pareja prohibida. Quizás no tenían televisión, comics o algo así para entretenerse, pero no los necesitaban. Con tan solo apreciar esta lluvia, era más que suficiente para tener una agradable y linda tarde.

Con cada gota de agua que caía, traía bonitos recuerdos para la joven pareja. Como la vez que; hicieron la apuesta de no hacer sus actividades por un tiempo. Las veces que venían películas todos juntos en el sofá, las veces que contaban historias de terror o simplemente imitaban el programa argh, entre otros más.

A pesar que ellos se estaban acostumbrándose a su nuevo entorno, no podían negar que extrañaban a sus padres, hermanas, al abuelos, sus amigos, sus mascotas y porque no también el Señor Quejón. Posiblemente nunca más volverían a verlos, pero jamás los olvidarían, ya que siempre estarán en un espacio dentro de sus corazones. Nunca olvidarían las locas aventuras, de esa gran familia de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

–Conejito. –Decía entre lágrimas la comediante. –¿Como estarían ellos, al saber que somos novios?

–Yo creo… –Secaba las lágrimas de su hermana y las suya. –Creo que ellos, estarían felices al ver que nosotros aun seguimos con vida y logramos encontrar nuestra felicidad.

Los dos se miran fijamente para luego acercar nuevamente sus rostros, hasta el punto de hacer contactos con sus suaves y esponjosos labios. Sin haber ninguna interrupción.

Al separarse del beso, la peli castaña entre risas se pone de pie y toma de la mano al peliblanco. Él se puso de pie y ambos salieron del refugio, para poder jugar y bailar debajo de la lluvia. Querían disfrutar este gran momento romántico.

La vida no es acerca de esperar a que pase la tormenta, es acerca de aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia. Bailaban, danzaban y se besaban, no importaba si no hubiera música, no querían perderse de este gran momento. Compartiendo una y otra vez sus suaves labios.

Mientras que los monos, habían despertado e intentaban de imitar el baile de los chicos. Hasta incluso uno de ellos trato de bailar con el Señor Cocos.

Ya faltaba poco para que oscureciera. Los dos hermanos-novios, regresaron a su refugio y se acostaron en esta vez iban a dormir temprano, estaban agotados. Se aseguraron que la fogata durara por al menos un rato más, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir abrazaditos, no sin antes de desearse las buenas noches.

–No creas que me olvide, la fecha importante que viene la otra semana. –Dijo en su mente el chico, antes de quedarse dormido.


	10. Una cita bajo las estrellas

**Capitulo 10: Una cita bajo las estrellas.**

**_Una semana después._**

Era un día soleado y despejado de nubes, con un viento fresco y agradable; en la isla. Siendo un bello comienzo, para un día muy especial. La pareja incestuosa, se encontraba debajo de su refugio, protegiéndose de los rayos del sol, y teniendo un momento de caridad entre ellos.

–Oh… Si. Lincoln lo haces muy bien. –Comentaba Luan con un tono relajado y cómodo. –No sabía, que supieras hacer…

–Pues, para ser mi novia, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí. –Respondió con anticipación el peliblanco a su chica, sin perder su ritmo.

–Oh, mi Linky siempre con nuevas sorpresas. –Decía ella, aun relajada y con los ojos casi cerrados. –So-Solo no pares, por favor… Oh, sí que ri-rico.

–…– El chico no respondió, solo hizo una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que continuaba haciendo lo suyo, manteniendo su ritmo.

–Que ri-rico… Más arriba por favor, si no es mucha molestia. –Pidió la peli castaña, a su chico.

–Pues claro que sí, mi amada… Todo lo que sea para complacerte.

El peliblanco, se encontraba realizando; un relajante y cómodo masaje de espalda a su hermana-novia. Debido que hoy, era una fecha importante para ella. Él tenía planeado algo en su mente, para que este día fuera magnifico e inolvidable, sin importar la situación o el lugar.

Siendo el primer paso; un masaje de espaldas improvisado. Pero a pesar de eso, no le estaba yendo mal como temía, sin mencionar que el clima y el temperamento del lugar, le estaban jugando a su favor. Llegado a ser parecido aun, spa económico y sencillo.

–Oh, s-si… si. –Exclamaba la chica, al sentir la presión en sus huesos y el estiramiento de su piel, provocadas por los suaves dedos de su hermano. –Sí, sí. –Se sentía relajada y libre estrés, era como si estuviera en el cielo, y siendo masajeada por un noble ángel. Fue entonces que sus ojos, empezaron a parpadear, de a poco. Empezaba a sentir, al estar en este improvisado paraíso. –Aff… –Bostezo. –Ñam… Creo que una pequeña siesta, no me vendría mal ahora. Muchas gracias por el masaje Linky, en serio no me lo esperaba de ti. –Le agradeció, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban, para luego, cayera en un pequeño sueño.

Tras que la peli castaña, se quedara dormida, el peliblanco se puso de pie, para poder estirar sus piernas, brazos y sus dedos. Cabe por resaltar que el cabello del chico, había crecido, teniendo más largos sus mechones.

–Bien al fin se quedo dormida. –Comentaba en voz baja, mientras que seguía estirando sus brazos y dedos. –Ahora, debo continuar con la siguiente fase… –Se agacha para poder comprobar que su amada, se haya quedado dormida. –Y ojala que no despierta con anticipación, o sino ya no será sorpresa. –Se acerca al rostro de su amada, para darle un tierno beso en su frente. –Hoy tendrás una linda tarde.

Tras ese pequeño beso, la chica dibuja una sonrisa con sus labios, sin despertar.

El muchacho de cabello blanco, salió de su refugio. Pero antes de emprender, se lleva; un bolso natural hecho de hojas verdes, su nueva lanza de madera, un cuchillo provisorio de piedra que hizo hace unos días, (Era como una simple roca plana, pero con mas filo.) y al buen Señor Cocos para que le hiciera compañía.

Por otro lado los monos, que cuya relación fue mejorando, gracias a la tierna actitud de la chica. Se quedaron en el refugio, como vigías de la chica; para que no le pasara nada, y que no despertara antes de tiempo. Aunque estos, en la mayoría de tiempo llegaban ser; bastantes holgazanes y flojos, a excepción de uno que fue acompañar al chico.

Lo único que esperaba el peliblanco; era que su sorpresa, no se fuera arruinar, por alguna mala jugada de la isla.

…

**Narra Lincoln:**

Que tal amigos, como han visto, yo con Luan aun seguimos atrapados en esta isla, así que suponemos que esta isla, no se encuentra en los mapas o algo por el estilo. Y no es ninguna mentira, que con el tiempo hemos tenido problemas, discusiones, hasta incluso hemos pasado hambre y frio, en algunas ocasiones.

Pero desde aquel día que pude liberar mis sentimientos, hacia ella, he sentido que una gran carga se ha ido de mi cuerpo. Pude notar que todo lo que necesitaba, siempre estuvo a mi lado y por una simple maña pude perderla, sin que me diera cuenta.

El amor no solo se trata de tener una novia bonita, ni de besar sus suaves labios, o de tener mucho sexo. Sino amar, cuidar, respetar y dedicarle tiempo. Era algo que ella necesitaba de mí. Nosotros somos nuestros pilares, nos necesitamos del uno con el otro para sobrevivir, sin importar de las malas jugadas o sucesos desafortunados, que nos da la vida.

Pera saben… Hay algo bueno en este lugar, ¿Saben que es?

Que tenemos bastante tiempo y espacio, solo para nosotros, salvo por esos pillos monos que se colaron. Allá en la ciudad, tendríamos muchos problemas, ya que el incesto es ilegal y no sabríamos que consecuencias, habrían para ambos, si hubiera un simple descuido. Tampoco sabemos de cómo se lo tomaría el abuelo y los demás. Tendremos que pensar en una forma para explicárselo, pero por mientras aprovecharemos este tiempo, para construir y fortalecer nuestra relación prohibida, sin ningún problema de la sociedad.

Me gustaría charlar más con ustedes, ya que el Señor Cocos, se aburre con mis conversaciones. Pero ahora tengo una misión: Darle una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, a mi amada payasita.

…

Se estaba atardeciendo en la isla. El sol nuevamente se escondía en el horizonte del mar, dándole al cielo una suave pincelada anaranjada.

La peli castaña, estaba despertando de su relajante y tranquila siesta (Que posiblemente duro como; dos horas), estirando sus bracitos y cuello. Pero antes de abrir sus tiernos ojos, suelta un chiste: –¿Qué le dice un pez a un naufrago?... Nada, nada, jajaja. Entien… –Despertó de un golpe.

La chica se sorprendió, quedando con la boca abierta, porque cuando sucedió la tragedia, ya no se animaba a contar un chiste, ni siquiera cuando dormía o antes de despertar. Al parecer que después de tanto tiempo, estaba recuperando su sentido del humor.

–Vaya… jiji. –Exclamo entre risas, no solo por ese chiste malo, sino porque estaba recuperando su humor. Mientras que refregaba sus ojos, notando la llegada del atardecer. –Que sueño tan profundo tuve… Espero que no me dificulte, dormir en la noche. –Se pone de pie, estirando brazos y piernas, para luego salir del refugio.

Al salir del refugio, pudo apreciar una pequeña sorpresa, para ella que la dejaría con la boca abierta. A pocos metros cerca de la orilla del mar, había un montón de hojas palmeadas en el suelo, formando un círculo, como si fuera un mantel de picnic (Obviamente improvisado). Sobre ellas, habían grandes conchas de mar que contenían; trozos de frutas, frutos secos, algunas langostas fritas, agua limpia y entre otras cosas para servir.

Alrededor de ese mantel improvisado, había cuatro pequeñas fogatas, siendo una para cada esquina, con una distancia apropiada y adecuada. De ese modo tendrían, una mejor visión para la noche.

–¿Eh?, ¿Que esto? –La peli castaña, estaba sorprendida y a la vez confundida. No tenía idea, a que se debía ese detalle, aunque era obvio de quien lo había hecho.

¿Pero en donde estaba?

–Al fin despertaste, mi bella durmiente.

La chica tras oír esa voz, se voltea, apreciando a su querido hermano-novio, con su cabello peinado (por las manos), y en sus manos traía; tres bonitas rosas amarillas. Al lado de él, se encontraban los monos, junto con el Señor Cocos, haciendo un tipo de baile romántico para los chicos.

–¿Lincoln a que se debe todo esto? –Quedo más confundida, al ver su hermano, no tan chascón como otras veces y con esas rosas.

–Ya me imaginaba, que no te ibas a recordar. –Le respondió, mientras que se le acercaba.

–¿Recordarme, de qué? –Volvió a preguntar, levantando su ceja derecha.

–De tu cumpleaños número dieciséis, tontita. –Respondió, para luego entregarle las rosas, y tomarle su mano derecha.

La peli castaña, quedo con la boca abierta, tras escuchar que hoy era su cumpleaños.

–Espera… Me estás diciendo que hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿Cómo me pude olvidar?

–Pues fácil. Solo calcule los días, desde que naufragamos y me los memorice en la mente… Solo espero que mis cálculos, estén correctos, jeje. –Eso último lo dijo entre risas, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Recibiendo un tierno beso en sus labios, por parte de su chica. Como le encantaba sentir esa suave y esponjosa textura, en sus labios.

–Aw, mi conejito blanco no debiste haberte molestado, el masaje y estas lindas rosas amarillas, hubiesen… –Se queda pensado un poco, por el color de esas rosas. Luego le dice con preocupación: –Espera son de color amarillo… Linky no debes regalar flores amarillas, en una relación amorosa, ya que eso indica, que nuestra relación amorosa, será muy débil.

–Nah, yo no creo en esas tonterías. –Respondió muy confiado. –Aparte que no son flores, sino rosas, jeje.

–Son lo mismo loquillo… Aun así, son muy bonitas, muchas gracias. –Dijo, mientras que apreciaba y olía a las rosas. –No es por chismosa, pero ¿En donde las conseguiste? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

–Las encontré por ahí y me resultaron muy bonitas, aunque no fue nada bonito sacarlas… Pero aparte de ser bonitas, las rosas amarillas representan; alegría, amistad y belleza. Sin mencionar que son tres, representando la cantidad de meses que llevamos en la isla. Perfecto para alguien tan especial, como lo eres tú.

–Aw. –Exclamo con ternura.

–También te hice una cena. –Indicaba su pequeña creación. –Quizás no sea algo elegante, como un restaurant o algo por el estilo, pero trate de darte lo mejor que pude hacer. –Eso último lo dijo, un poco desanimado, pensando que le quedo tan bien.

–Bromeas te quedo muy hermoso, no importa qué; no sea algo elegante. Porque todo lo que venga de ti, será especial.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Pues claro si, nunca he conocido a un chico con tanta creatividad y tan detallista, como lo eres tú… –Decía, mientras que juntaba su frente con la de Lincoln. –Eso es lo que te hace especial.

Ambos jóvenes, se le humedecían los ojos de felicidad, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –Comento el peliblanco. –Te amo.

–También te amo.

Ambos jóvenes juntaron sus labios, pero en esta vez, empezaron hacer movimientos con sus labios, sin apartase del otro. Se estaban comiendo a besos. Haciendo que los pobres monos, se taparan los ojos, al apreciar esa escena amorosa y cursi.

…

Ya había anochecido. El oscuro cielo, se encontraba estrellado, con una bonita media luna en el altar, que cuyo reflejo; se reflejaba sobre el mar.

La pareja incestuosa, se encontraba en donde estaba la cena. Se habían sentando, enfrente del uno con el otro, como si tratara de una cita en un restauran. Teniendo en sus esquinas, las fogatas que le proporcionan iluminación.

La peli castaña, estaba maravillada, por el dulce gesto que le había preparado su hermano-novio, por su cumpleaños. Sin mencionar que los frutos y las otras cosas que había recolectado, estaban deliciosas, en especial, algo que se parecía a un cereal molido.

–Mmm. –Se saboreaba la chica, al probar ese misterioso cereal. –Está muy rico. ¿Qué es?

–Vaya no esperaba que te fueran, a gustar tanto… Las termitas. –Respondió el chico, que se encontraba comiendo unas avellanas.

–¿Ter-Termitas? –Tras oír eso, se queda en un pequeño shock.

–Si, en los programas de supervivencias, dijeron que son comestibles. –Respondió el peliblanco. –Así que las estuve recolectándolas, hace unos días, buscándolas en arboles y troncos. Hoy las molí y las puse cerca del fuego, para que quedaran más crujientes.

–Eh… –La chica de cabello castaño, aun estaba en shock, al darse cuenta que se estaba comiendo unos insectos. –Eh… Es-Están muy ricos. –Comento, haciendo una sonrisa forzada. Igual tenía que admitir que le había gustado, antes de enterarse que eran en realidad. –Por casualidad, ¿No hay algún otro bicho para servir? –Pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

–Pues sí. –En sus manos tenía una concha, con otros bichos. –Son unos grillos, ¿Quieres, saben mejor que las termitas?

–No gracias, quiero reposar un poquito. –Con su mano tocaba su pancita.

–Bueno más para mí. –Dijo con una sonrisa, para poder seguir comiendo de esa concha.

…

Pasaran como unos veinte minutos, aproximados.

La pareja se encontraba recostados, sobre la arena, cerca en donde se había hecho su pequeño festín, para poder reposar. El peliblanco, tenía sus manos debajo de su cabeza, por otro lado la peli castaña, había puesto su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano. Apreciando en frente suyo las estrellas, la luna y el mar.

–Qué bonita noche. –Comento la chica.

–Sí, espero que te haya gustado, tú sorpresa.

–Me gusto muchísimo. "Excepto por las termitas". –Eso último lo dijo en su mente. Para luego preguntarle a Lincoln: –¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?, se que dormí por mucho rato, pero…

–Como te decía, había calculado los días, así que también estuve recolectando algunas cosas, y escondiéndolas de ti, para este día. –Respondió con anticipación, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza de su chica. –Ya cuando te quedaste dormida, fue a buscar cosas y a prepararlo.

–No por nada eres el hombre del plan, jiji. –Dijo entre risas.

–Claro que lo soy… Aparte que nunca olvidare de quien hizo, mi primer espectáculo de cumpleaños. –Comento con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de Luan.

–Cierto. Yo tampoco olvidare de quien fue mi primer cliente, que me inspiro a años más adelante, abrir mi negocios graciosos.

–¿Y recuerdas de cómo te pague, después, maga nocturna?

–Me pagaste con una barra de chocolate, de Míster Wilson.

"Jajaja." Los dos chicos, empezaron a soltar unas carcajadas, tras ir recordando y mencionando, nuevamente sus recuerdos de su infancia.

–Que buenos momentos… Como extraño el sabor de esos chocolates. –Comento Luan. –Es una verdadera lástima, que no lo hacen.

–Sí, aunque se entiende... A nadie, le gustaría que le copiaran, sus recetas y ganaran dinero por eso.

–Cierto, aunque tengo fe, que algún día regresaran. –Se saboreaba, al pensar en chocolate. Hace un buen tiempo que no comía uno.

–Yo también, al igual que…

–¿Regresar a casa?

–No. Aunque también eso, pero me refería verte vestida como la maga nocturna… Te verías muy linda y sexi… –Fue interrumpido.

–¡Lincoln! –Exclamo con un poco de vergüenza, y con un gran sonrojo, en su rostro. –No me digas esas cosas, no vez que me da vergüenza... Aparte, dudo que aun haya trajes de esa maga. Ahora están de moda, la maga lalala y la secretaria eléctrica.

–Pero si es verdad, a ti te quedaban, a la perfección. –Dijo Lincoln, con un tono travieso. –En todo caso, aun puedes vestirte de la; maga frutilla o galleta, o quizás…

–¡Lincoln, por favor! –La razón, del porque le daba un poco de vergüenza, era porque esos trajes de magas, para las adolecentes eran de un estilo sensual, y muy atrayentes para los chavales.

…

Pasaron como unos cinco minutos. La pareja (En las mismas posiciones), se encontraba observando tranquilamente las estrellas.

–Amor, ¿Crees que nuestros padres y hermanas, nos estén observando del desde el cielo? –Pregunto la peli castaña, sin quitar su vista del despejado cielo.

–Posiblemente si, para de cómo estamos o eso creo. –Respondió, el chico. Al igual que su hermana, no quitaba su vista del cielo.

–¿Y cómo crees que reaccionarían por… ya sabes?

–Pues no sé cómo reaccionarían. La única que se viene en mente; es Lori, que nos daría un coscorrón y luego nos abrazaría… O por al menos eso creo.

–Creo que tienes razón. –Levante su espalda y toma; una concha con agua, que se encontraban al lado suyo. –Un brindis por nuestra familia.

El chico también, levanta su espalda, tomando una concha con agua. Diciendo: –Por nuestra familia. –Los dos chocan sus conchas, haciendo el brindis, para luego tomarse el agua que contenía, como si fuera un vaso.

Fue entonces que una de las fogatas, soltó unas chispas. En la cual una de ellas, cayó en el mechón del peliblanco, sin que este se diera cuenta.

Por otro lado, Luan si lo había notado, preocupándola. Así que trata de hablar: –Lincoln…

–Se que los extrañas, pero debemos ser fuertes. –Respondió, pensando en lo ella quería decir. Sin darse cuenta que su mechón, se estaba prendiendo.

–Lincoln…

–Lose, sé que no te gustaron las termitas, y no estoy moles… –Se detiene, ya siente un extraño aroma, como si algo se estuviera quemando. –¿Algo se está quemando aquí?

–Son tus mechones.

–¡Que! –Exclamo, al darse cuenta recién, que sus mechones estaban prendiendo. –¡AH! –Por suerte estaba cerca de las orillas, así que este sin pensarlo dos veces salta hacia las aguas. Sumergiendo todo su cuerpo.

-Splash-

–Af, af, af… –El peliblanco salió del agua. A pesar que no se quemo, le empezó darle frió por ese chapuzón. Tiritando, como si fuera un cachorro chihuahua. –Maldición, como no me puede darme cuenta… Ahora tengo frio.

Fue entonces que sintió un cálido y dulce abrazo, haciendo que parara de tiritar.

–Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. –Dijo la comediante, sin quitar sus brazos de su hermano. –Se como quitarte el frió. –Se suelta del abrazo, y empieza a desabrocharse su bléiser blanco. –Es la hora de hacerte hombre. –Comento de forma traviesa, mientras que se quitaba su bléiser.

–…– El chico, no respondió, al quedar sorprendido, por lo que le estaba ofreciendo su hermana. Pero no podía negar, que también quería hacerlo con ella. De tener su primera vez. Dibujando una sonrisa, como respuesta.

Los dos hermanos, empezaron a quitarse sus prendas de ropa, incluyendo su ropa interior, para poder hacer su primera vez, y de decir adiós, a su inocencia. Encendiendo las llamas de pasión, de una relación prohibida. Una llama, que no se iba apagar fácilmente, que posiblemente duraría toda la noche.

Por otro lado, los monos y el Señor Cocos, estaban escondidos en el refugio con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de evitar, ver esa escena, que los dejaría traumados por un largo tiempo.

* * *

**Bien amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, disculpen si hay algún error y nos vemos para la próxima.**


	11. Tanto tiempo

**Hola amigos, después de un tiempo, al fin he podido sacar nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en la cual traerá varias sorpresas. Disculpen si llega haber algún error, y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Tanto tiempo.**

Durante unos días después. Tras que ambos hermanos, tuvieran su primera vez en la noche anterior, se sentían un poco diferentes, en especial el peliblanco. Se encontraban más alegres y cariñosos, entre ellos más de lo normal, sin importar las circunstancias. Quizás se trataba de algún efecto secundario, por la travesura que hicieron anoche.

Durante un día lleno de cariñitos y momentos de caridad. Al muchacho, le surgió la brillante idea; de dedicarle a su novia prohibida, un poema improvisado y quizás poco profesional. Los dos se encontraban; cerca de las orillas del mar. Apreciando el bonito cielo acompañado por pequeñas nubes blancas, y brisas agradables. Sin dudas era el lugar perfecto, para una pareja amorosa, en especial una que rompa las leyes de la sociedad.

El chico espero el momento indicado, para poder dedicarle el poema, que lo tenía escrito sobre una hoja, usando un trozo de carbón. Y una vez siéndolo, empezó poetizar a su chica: **Eres mi sueño, eres mi ilusión, eres una rosa brotando en mi corazón… Tus ojos son luceros, tus labios de terciopelo, y un amor como el que siento, es imposible esconderlo…**

Tal parece que las veces, que ayudaba a Lucy con sus poemas, le habían ayudado en algo. La peli castaña tenía sus ojos llorosos, por las palabras dulces de su hermano. Hasta que el peliblanco, poetizo otra, utilizando unas palabras incorrectas y mal interpretadas: **Eres como una hermosa flor, pero tú eres el "doble"…**

Haciendo que recibiera un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, por parte de su hermana, ya que esta sintió que él; le estaba diciendo gorda. Esto pondría en peligro al pobre chico, en especial porque ella estaba en sus días, y con tal solo mirar su rostro, significaba que estaba condenado. Sin tener más opción que correr.

La percusión duro por un buen rato, hasta que el chico cayó en una de sus propias trampas, de cacería. Quedando colgado en bocabajo, por medio de una liana en árbol. Ahora si estaba muerto, sin ninguna escapatoria.

Por otro lado su hermana, ya lo había ubicado y al ver que estaba atrapado, se iba ponerse en acción para darle una lección, de nunca lanzar indirectas a una mujer. Con una expresión de enojo, pero traviesa. El chico intentaba de liberarse, mientras que iba a gritar inútilmente: –Socorro, me quiere vio…

Antes que este termina la palabra, se escucha un ruido extraño en las alturas, tal como si fueran hélices. Se trataba de nada menos que un helicóptero que estaba dando vueltas, haciendo que los dos sobresaltaran de los nervios, con el temor que fueran a perder. Así que la peli castaña fue corriendo, hacia su refugio para buscar la pistola bengala, mientras que Lincoln se liberaba.

Luan iba perdiendo aliento y sus pies, ya no daban para más. El helicóptero estaba muy alto, sin apreciar a la joven que estaba, haciéndole señas. Ya le faltaba muy poco para alejarse de la isla. Ella llega al refugio, y sin perder el tiempo busca; la pistola y las moniciones, que se encontraban por debajo de unas hojas. Una vez que las encuentra, le coloca una munición a la pistola, y luego apunta al cielo. Pero algo no estaba bien, la pistola no funcionaba cuando soltaba el gatillo. Al parecer estaba atascado, siguió intentando, sin tener algún éxito. Así que intento de gritar desesperadamente, estirando los brazos, con la esperanza que la notara.

Lastimosamente, no funcionaria. El helicóptero, ya se había alejado de la isla.

Para cuando llego Lincoln, encontró a su hermana llorando dentro el refugio. Esto ya lo hizo suponer de cómo fueron los resultados, haciendo que se desanimara un poco. Noto la pistola en el suelo, y al igual que ella intento de tirar el gatillo, dándose cuenta que funcionaba, posiblemente le había entrado arena o algo, que lo atasco.

La pobre peli castaña, seguía llorando, no tan solo por fracasar en el rescate, sino porque se sentía culpable. Si no fuera por su enojo, hubiesen estado en el refugio y quizás, de unos intentos hubieran disparado la bengala. Seguiría llorando, hasta que sintió un abrazo por parte de Lincoln, él no quería que se lamentara, ni que se echara la culpa, lo que paso; paso.

No podían saber las posibilidad, quizás la pistola tampoco hubiera funcionado. Sin mencionar que con el tiempo, las aguas del mar se llevaron unas rocas de su señal de rescate.

El chico durante su camino, encontró unas moras, en la cual las convido a su amada, para poder animarla y compartir. Quizás fracasaron, pero era una señal que esta isla no estaba lejos de la civilización, o que mas adelanta vuelva, o pasen otros. Para entonces solo tenían que esperar, y prepararse mejor para la próxima vez, sin caer en las penas del fracaso.

Ahora iban a compartir unas deliciosas moras, para levantar sus ánimos.

* * *

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo en la isla, al punto de pasar un año completo en ella. Se podía apreciar; a nuestro amigo de cabello blanco, corriendo por algunas zonas de la isla, llevando; un arco casero que había sido confeccionado; utilizando una rama gruesa y un trozo de liana. También llevaba un par de flechas, que eran varas con filo y punta. El cabello del chico estaba un poco más largo, ya no usaba su típica camisa naranja, ni sus zapatillas, estas últimas era porque ya estaban muy desgastadas.

El peliblanco estaba haciendo; búsqueda para el almuerzo de hoy. Durante estos últimos meses, él había agarrado más valor y experiencia, para poder realizar; una cacería de algún animal terrestre y apetitoso. Así ellos, no tendrían que alimentarse de peces, frutas, insectos, y entre otras cosas comestibles para ellos, pero no lo suficiente para llenar sus estómagos por completo.

A unos metros lejos de su distancia, él logra ver a un jabalí adulto, que al parecer estaba buscando alimentos. El animal, se encontraba muy cerca de un desnivel, de un aproximado, de dos metros y medio de altura. Con cualquier movimiento falso, para el animal, lo llevaría a su fin y también daría un buen banquete, si se lograra aprovechar a tiempo.

Así que el peliblanco, se prepara para poder cazarlo y obtener un delicioso almuerzo. Primeramente separa sus pies al ancho de sus hombres, poniéndose en posición perpendicular, a su blanco. Luego fue levantando de a poco su arco, mientras que iba fijando la flecha en la liana. Con sus dedos, fue sosteniendo ligeramente la flecha en la liana. Ahora solo tenía que terminar de levantar el arco, apuntar y sobre todo concentrase, para poder conseguir la puntería perfecta.

Cierra su ojo izquierdo y empieza, a concentrar al animal en su ojo derecho. Justo en el momento adecuado, suelta de forma la flecha, relajando sus dedos, haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada, directamente hacia el animal. La flecha, había logrado darle al animal, justo en su pecho.

Después de haber tenido, varios intentos fallidos con anterioridad, y con un poco de práctica, al fin había logrado; dominar el uso de arco y flecha.

El jabalí como cualquier otro ser vivo, por instinto, suelta un grito e intenta de correr. Pero al intentarlo, pisa falsamente una de las orillas del desnivel, provocándole una dolorosa y fea caída.

El peliblanco soltó una risa, al ver que su puntería había funcionado. Quizás la flecha no mataría al animal, al instante, pero con esa caída que tuvo, pudo haberlo rematado o por al menos aturdirlo lo suficiente. Solo tenía que irlo a buscarlo y llevárselo, hacia su refugio, para que su amada lo pudiera preparar el festín.

Pero en ese instante el chico, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su alrededor, junto con unos ronroneos que se sentían cerca. Él sabía de quien se trababa, así que le hablando, sin ningún temor: –Vaya, con que estas aquí Kira… no me digas que tú también querías ese jabalí.

Tras que el peliblanco dijera eso, la pantera sale desde los arbustos, sin parar de ronronear. Mientras que se acercaba hacia el chico, pero no tenía la intensiones de atacarlo o algo por el estilo.

–mmm… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera?, el que llegue primero hacia el jabalí, se lo queda. –Comento sin ninguna preocupación.

La pantera soltó un pequeño rugido, significando; que aceptaba el reto que le proponía el peliblanco.

–Pues bien, a la cuenta de trescomenzamos. –Menciono, mientras que él y la pantera, se ponían en posición para correr. –¿Estas lista?, porque iniciamos a la una, a las dos y a las… ¡tres!

Tanto la pantera como Lincoln, salieron disparados a toda velocidad. En la cual el animal, iba teniendo toda la ventaja, pero Lincoln no se iba a rendir fácilmente, en especial por exquisito tocino. Con el tiempo que iba recorriendo y conociendo, la isla, hizo que el muchacho, fuera aprendiendo algunos trucos que le ayudarían para una situación así, obviamente teniendo un poco de práctica. El peliblanco sin perder su ritmo, realiza un gran salto hacia delante, mientras que estiraba sus brazos y levantaba sus manos. De esa forma, lograr agarrar una liana que estaba colgado de un árbol, para luego balancearse con ella, hacia su objetivo, tal como si fuera tarzán.

En el momento preciso, Lincoln se suelta de la liana, saliendo disparado hacia el jabalí. Aterrizando a pocos centímetros de su presa, realizando un giro al estilo vuelta cordero, lograr agarrar al fallecido jabalí, antes que Kira por un segundo.

–Jajaja… o si, te he ganado. –Celebro el chico, mientras que levantaba el jabalí.

Por otro lado la pantera, solo ronroneaba con la cabeza baja. Siendo su señal de derrota.

–Tranquila chica. –Baja el jabalí, poniendo en el suelo para luego, sacar un cuchillo de piedra que el mismo había hecho. Con esa herramienta, realiza unos cortes en la pierna del jabalí, tardando unos cuatro minutos para cortarle por completo la pierna. –Ten, un premio de consolación. –Lanza la pierna que había sacado, hacia Kira.

–Jua. –Soltó un pequeño rugido, al peliblanco, como muestra de agradecimiento. Para luego agarrar la pierna con sus colmillos, e ir hacia su refugio, así poder disfrutar del bocado.

–aff… creo que Lynn y Lana, estarían orgullosas por esto. –Comento, recordando las veces que Lynn, esperaba que él pudiera ganar una carrera y no quedar en último lugar. Y por Lana, al ver la relación que él fue formando con un animal sumamente peligroso, que de un principio era enemigo, pero con el tiempo fue ganando su respeto.

Lincoln volvió agarrar al jabalí, para poder colocarlo sobre sus hombros, aunque se ensuciara con poco de sangre del animal. Ahora tenía que regresar a su refugio, en la cual su linda amada lo estaría esperando.

…

**Pvo Lincoln.**

Que tal amigos, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, espero que estén muy bien. Como ya han visto; yo con mi payasita, hemos pasado un año completo en esta isla. Y desde aquel día, en que nosotros dos metimos la pata, perdiendo el primer medio de rescate, no hemos tenido algún otro avistamiento o señal, de un avión o algo que nos pudiera sacar de aquí.

Aun así no hemos perdido la fe, ni la esperanza, ni la vamos a perder hasta la muerte. Después de todo, de cómo mencionamos en una ocasión, este lugar tiene sus ventajas y quizás, un poco más de lo que esperábamos. Aunque eso sí, igual suele tener sus desventajas contra nosotros, como la falta de alimentos o el frio por la noches. Así que aparte de fortalecernos, nos tuvimos que ir acostumbrándonos, a este entorno y tal como vieron, no hace mucho; ir experimentando e intentar trucos para poder sobrevivir.

Dejando a un lado la supervivencia. Yo con payasita, hemos tenido y compartido; bellos momentos de caridad. Realizamos y celebramos, los festivos de; halloween, contando historias de terror en honor a Lucy. Navidad, en la cual cada uno confecciono un regalo, para el otro, así fue como obtuve mi arco, jaja estoy seguro que muchos pensaron que yo la había hecho. El día de las bromas, que desearía olvidarlo, créenme aun siento que hay espinas en mi trasero. Y por último, pero no el menos importante; la época de año, en que… hicimos unas cositas, después de la luna de miel. Solo espero, que esos días, hayan estado bien calculados.

Ahora vamos a comer un delicioso tocino, que hace mucho tiempo no comíamos.

**Fin Pvo.**

…..

El peliblanco iba regresando al refugio, con el jabalí en sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba un poco agotado, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para traerlo, y por lo que había hecho para obtenerlo, sin mencionar que tenía unas manchas de sangre del difunto animal. Pero esto valdría completamente la pena, no solo por el festín, sino porque lo compartiría con la chica, que consideraba como la más linda del mundo.

Cerca del refugio se encontraba la peli castaña, preparando los condimentos naturales, para el almuerzo que había prometido su conejito blanco. Su lindo cabello estaba un poco más largo, y algo chascón. Aun así conservaba la belleza en su rostro, haciendo que eso fueran pequeños detalles, en especial con su flor rosada en su cabello. También ya no usaba su camisa blanca, solo usaba su sostén amarillo. Para las ocasiones en que lavaba su sostén, utilizaba un pequeño atuendo de hojas o simplemente, cubría sus pechos con su cabello.

Ella no tardaría en sentir la presencia; de su hermano-novio. Así que se voltea hacia él, con una tierna mirada en sus ojos, diciendo: –Que tal conejito blanco, ¿Cómo te fue en la cacería?... porque como veo; trajiste un pez muy gordo, jejeje, ¿entiendes?

–Jaja, tan graciosa como siempre. –Respondió, dejando en el suelo al jabalí. –Solo te diré, que nunca había hecho tan ejercicio, ni siquiera la vez, en que mamá me obligaba a hacerlo.

–Jajaja… déjame adivinar. –Se levantaba, para poder caminar hacia el peliblanco. –Disparaste una flecha a este jabalí, en una gran distancia… apareció Kira que también quería el jamón, así que ustedes hicieron una carrera… Te columpiaste al estilo de Tarzán, para poder llegar primero, y le diste una pierna trasera del jamón, como si fuera un premio de consolación. –Ella se encontraba enfrente de él.

–Eeeehh… ¿Cómo supiste? –Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

–En verdad me ofendes mucho. Lo supe porque soy; tú hermana mayor y también tú novia… te conozco muy bien y de las travesuras que haces cada día. –Acerca sus suaves labios, para poder darle un pequeño y carioso beso en los labios, como recompensa. –Además, no veo alguna otra razón para que agües tanto ejercicio.

–Jejeje, tienes razón… lo siento por ofenderte.

–Tranquilo tontín, no hay ningún problema, jeje… ahora ve a bañarte, mientras que yo preparo el almuerzo. –Ordeno Luan a su hermano.

–¿Estás segura? –Pregunto un poco dudoso. –Es que es un poco grande, te puede costar en prepararlo y puedes, ensuciar tus delicadas manitas…

–No me pongas escusas. –Interrumpió con un poco de rudeza. –No creas que, por estar en una isla sin civilización, significa que no debas cuidar tu higiene…. Cochino.

–mrr… está bien. –Dijo con un poco de fastidio, para luego, dirigirse a la cascada y tomarse un baño. Mientras que su hermana, preparara el almuerzo.

…

El peliblanco se encontraba, sobre la cascada, sin llevar puesto lo que le quedaba de ropa. A pesar que solo se estaba bañando, por ordenes de su hermana. Iba disfrutando de la tibia y fresca agua, que caía sobre su cabeza, era como si las malas vibras o el agotamiento, se fueran de su cuerpo. Él se encontraba muy relajado, incluso podría pasar ahí por horas. Hasta que alguien, le toco las costillas, haciendo que sobresaltara.

–¡Ah! –Exclamo para luego voltearse, notando al responsable. –¿Luan que haces aquí?, que no estabas preparando el almuerzo.

–No hace mucho lo acabe, ahora se está asando… así que aproveche a limpiarme, antes de comer. –Respondió la peli castaña. Al igual que su hermano estaba sin ropa.

–¿Tan rápido?

–Eh… no, tú eres el que se tardo en bañarse.

–Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta, pero dejaste el asado… no mejor olvídalo, ya se quienes se quedaron cuidando. –Intenta de salir del agua.

–No Linky, porque no quedas un poco más, para hacerme compañía, porfis. –Pido ella con una cara de ternura.

–No, hace tiempo que no comemos algo, que pueda satisfacer nuestras tripas… no vaya ser cosa, que a esos, se les vaya a caer la carne en el fuego o que venga, alguien y la robe.

–Lincoln, primero ellos no le van a meter mano, solo lo van a ver. Y también, a los animales salvajes le temen al fuego… además recuerda que es el Señor Cocos, que está a cargo.

–Bueno si, pero estamos sin…

–Vamos Lincoln, no me pongas escusas… solo es tiempo de caridad, además no es la primera vez, que me ves sin ropa. Acaso crees que no he notaba, cuando me espiabas, antes de ser novios…

–No, no, no te estaba espiando a tu lindo cuerpo… digo, solo me aseguraba que estuvieras a salvo. –Interrumpió con una pequeña escusa, y con un rubor en sus mejillas, al no contener la vergüenza.

–Tranquilo tontito, no estoy molesta a casi, a todos los hombres de tu edad, tienen ese instinto o experimentaciones. En especial si somos, los únicos –Le acaricia el cabello. –Además que nadie te va a juzgar o condenar, solo estamos nosotros dos.

–Creo que tienes razón, después de todo es una ventaja estar aquí. Sin que nadie nos juzgue por enamorarnos, o que nos manden; a una correccional o algo por el estilo.

–Tienes razón, pero no es lo único bueno. Aparte hacer este amor prohibido entre nosotros… no hay delincuencia, no hay gente drogándose o emborrachándose, absurdas peleas callejeras, animales abandonados por sus dueños, tampoco hay accidentes automovilísticos en que las víctimas son niños, y entre otras cosas que se ven diario en la ciudad. –Comentaba la peli castaña con un poco de pena. –Que para el colmo, muchas veces se vuelve a repetir una y otra vez.

–Lose… entonces lo que me quieres decir; es que quieres vivir aquí.

–No exactamente, también extraño nuestra casa, a los abuelos, los pasteles de crema. Pero a lo que me refiero; es que si salimos de esta isla y estemos listos, para formar una familia –Eso último dejo en shock al chico; pensando en cosas de bebés y escuchara, sonidos de ellos en su cabeza. –me gustaría vivir en lugar a si de tranquilo, como un campo cerca de ciudad… se que igual tiene sus peligros, pero contigo a mi lado, me siento muy segura y protegida. –Se acerca a su hermano para besarlo en su mejilla. Sin que este saliera del shock, por ahora. Por la idea de su; hermana de hacer una familia.

…..

Después que la pareja incestuosa, terminara de bañarse y que Lincoln reaccionara. Regresaron al refugio, para poder al fin disfrutar del jabalí asado. En la cual estaba siendo asado, de la forma tradicional, tan solo usando varillas o ramas gruesas. Una parte de la carne, se habia quemado un poco, ya que los monitos, no la habían dado vuelta la carne. Por ponerse a jugar, con una pequeña mariposa que estaba dando vuelta, cerca del refugio.

Aun así la carne, no estaba completamente quemada, para no ser comestible. Ellos se repartieron, trozos de carne, de igual cantidad para cada uno. Fueron disfrutando la deliciosa carne, ignorando las partes quemadas, y con los condimentos que Luan, hizo con unos vegetales le iba dando un toque único. Ahora solo quedaban las costillas, sus estómagos estaban completamente llenos, sin dudas fue un gran festín.

A pesar que estaba atardeciendo, la pareja se preparo para dormir. Asegurándose que su fogata, durara la noche, para que no simplemente ahuyentara a los animales peligrosos o disminuir el frio, sino también seria una pequeña señal en caso que pasara algo, si ellos se encontraran durmiendo. También para alejar a los molestos y fastidiosos, mosquitos que molestaban en las noches.

Lo que ellos no sabían que el día de mañana, tendrían grandes sorpresas.

….

El sol ya habia terminado de ponerse, alumbrando por completo la isla, dando el inicio de otro día con nuevas posibilidades. Lincoln fue el primero en despertar, y como siempre su estomago sonaba pidiendo comida. Así que se puso y tomo su arco, para ir a buscar su desayuno, no sin antes de darle un beso en la frente, a su dulce amada que aun dormía.

Durante su camina, en búsqueda del desayuno. Iba pensando, sobre lo que había conversando con su comediante, durante su baño. De hacer un hogar en el campo, que no sonaba como una mala idea, claro si es que salían de aquí. Aunque igual temía de la otra parte; de ser papás incestuoso, acaso podría funcionar o lo podría controlar, tener una hija, no es lo mismo que tener hermanas, las responsabilidades eran diferentes.

Solo esperaba, que las veces, en que hicieron el amor prohibido. No hubiera alguna sorpresa, tan pronto.

Antes de que él, siguiera en la búsqueda del desayuno. Tuvo las ganas de orinar, así que simplemente se acerco; aun árbol para poder hacer sus necesidades. Mientras que hacia lo suyo, sintió unas voces de dos hombres, que al parecer se encontraban a pocos metros. Haciendo que el muchacho se llenara de curiosidad, y para cuando terminara de orinar, se dispuso a ir hacia donde provenían esas voces, para comprobar si eran reales o algún juego de su mente.

El chico iba con cuidado, para no generar algún drama. Una vez que llega y ubica, el lugar se llevo una gran sorpresa. A unos pocos metros de él, había dos chicos con vestimenta de militar, que al parecer también estaban haciendo sus necesidades. Se podría decir que tenían, una edad de 17 o 18 años.

El peliblanco estaba completamente sorprendido, quizás mucho más que la charla de ayer. Tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar al cielo; después de haber esperado un largo tiempo y haber tenido un intento fallido. Se esperanza y fe, al fin había empezado a dar buenos resultados, con tan solo de ver a esos dos soldados. Dejo su arco a un lado para no generar problemas, y se dirigió donde ellos.

Su salvación estaba en frente de sus ojos.

–¿Terminaste viejo? –Pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero, con un poco de desesperación.

–Ya casi termino… solo unos segundos. –Respondió con un poco de fastidio.

–Solo unos segundos… solo date prisa o sino, tendremos muchos problemas, cuando la encargada se entere que noso… –Se detiene, al quedarse sorprendido y la vez confundido. Al ver que un chico alvino, que solo usaba unos shorts desgastados, se les iba acercando hacia ellos de a poco.

–Nos meteremos en problemas con la encargada, puras patrañas, no es el sargento… la encargada solo es una joven que es un poco mayor de edad, que nosotros. –Comento, mientras que se subía el cierre de su pantalón y se volteaba. –Estoy seguro que, en un combate le ganaría facil… –Al igual que su compañero se queda en shock, al ver aquel alvino en esta isla. –Oh, por Dios.

–Es un vagabundo.

–No, no, viejo la palabra es naufrago… o eso creo que es. –Ellos seguían confundidos, por la repentina presencia del chico, no sabían si era alguien peligroso con una tribu aquí, o simplemente un naufrago. Así que no pensaban en atacar o huir, en todo caso aun no les entregaban sus armas.

El peliblanco ya había llegado donde ellos, comprobando que no era ninguna ilusión o mala juagada de su mente. Todavía seguía resistiéndose las ganas de llorar, para demostrar hombría ante ellos. Quería hablar, pero la emoción no se lo permitía, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a uno de ellos. En la cual obviamente resultaría un poco incomodo.

–Okey, esto ya se puso raro. –Comento con incomodidad. –Viejo por favor, ayúdame con esto. –Le susurro a su compañero.

–Tranquilo viejo yo me encargo. –Pone su mano sobre el hombro del alvino. –Oye niño, te encuentras bien… –El alvino inmediatamente, se separa del primer soldado, para luego abrazar al otro. –Oh vaya… creo que ya entiendo, solo quieres tener un abracito. –Le devuelve cariñosamente el abrazo.

Por otro lado, su compañero queda mucho más confundido de lo que estaba, y con un poco de escalofríos. Pero no podían quedarse así, tenían que regresar a su entrenamiento y averiguar; quien era ese alvino misterioso.

–Errmm… –Hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamarles la atención. –Disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo… oye niño; ¿Quién eres?, ¿perteneces a alguna tribu o algo por el estilo?

–…– El peliblanco trato de responder, pero con tanta emoción, hizo que tuviera un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía.

–Tranquilo yo te ayudo. –Uno de los soldados, le golpea fuertemente con la palma de su mano, a la espalda del chico. Un golpe que casi, lo derribo al pobre muchacho.

–¿Samuel que estás haciendo? –Pregunto con un poco de preocupación, pensando que esto podría molestar al chico y atacarlos, por el instinto salvaje.

–Solo le di unas palmaditas, pensé que hizo le ayudaría hablar.

–Pero viejo, que pasa si se enoja y nos quiera…

–Tranquilos, no les voy hacer nada de lo que piensan. –Comento el peliblanco, un poco adolorido.

Esto sorprendió mucho a los dos soldados, al ver que el chico hablaba el mismo idioma que ellos. Así que uno de ellos pregunta: –Entonces, ¿tu tribu habla español o eres un fraugado? –Su compañero se golpea la cabeza con su mano.

–No soy de ninguna tribu, y la palabra no es fraugado, sino naufrago y eso es lo que soy… Me llamo Lincoln, y soy de la ciudad de Royal Woods. –Tras decir eso, dejo en confusión a los soldados, al que el chico era de la ciudad de Royal Woods. Haciendo que tuvieran varias preguntas tales como; ¿cómo es que llego aquí?, ¿es el único naufrago en la isla?, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?, y entre otras preguntas, que lo dejaban con la confusión de ver a un niño, de un aproximado de 13 años en una isla.

–Espera, dijiste que eras de Royal Woods, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Pues… –Antes de responder fue interrumpido.

–Un momento, no debemos ser mal educados. –Comento el otro soldado, para luego presentarse al chico: –Como escuchaste antes yo me llamo Samuel, y él –Indica a su compañero. –se llama Álvaro, y este es nuestro primer año en el servicio militar.

–Es un gusto en conocerlos, y no saben… la a-alegría que me da al ve-verlos… –Aun estaba emocionado, siguiendo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

–Al parecer has pasado por mucho, chico. –Hablo Álvaro, mientras que le tocaba la espalda al peliblanco.

–Te gustaría contarnos. Después de todo, ya tenemos una excusa para que la encargada, no nos regañe jaja.

–Bueno porque no. –Se refregaba los ojos. –Pero me pueden acompañar, es que deje a mi hermana sola en el refugio, en el camino les cuento todo.

–Espera, entonces no eres el único. –Dijo Álvaro sorprendido.

–Un naufrago y una naufraga, esto ya se puso interesante. –Comento traviesamente Samuel.

Durante el camino hacia el refugio, Lincoln les fue contando a los jóvenes soldados, de cómo habían terminado en esta isla. De cómo una pequeña y simple, salida familiar en un crucero se había convertido en una horrible tragedia, en que el mar se tragaba el barco junto con su familia. Si no fuera por el bote flotador (que consideraba algo del destino, que una casualidad o suerte), que se encontraba en el océano, hubiesen terminado muertos.

Ya en el día siguiente, naufragaron en esta isla, dejando completamente destrozado su único bote. Fue así de cómo ellos dos, estuvieron recorriendo y esperando en la isla, con la fe que iban a encontrar algún medio de rescate. Contando de las dificultades; que iban teniendo con el tiempo y a la vez, adaptarse al entorno, aplicando habilidades o improvisando sus instintos.

Obviamente no les iba a comentar; que él junto con su hermana, tenían una relación amorosa. A pesar de que se estaban conociendo recién, desde un principio les tuvo que decir; que se encontraba con su hermana y no con una amiga soltera. Ya que no iba ser cosa, que después de realizar este rescate, esto saliera en público revelando que eran hermanos, y con una relación incestuosa. Así que era mejor impedir, que arriesgar, aunque después tendría que hablar con Luan, sobre el asunto y de pasar por percibido. Aunque Samuel, iba teniendo algunas sospechas curiosas hacia el chico.

Por otro lado Samuel y Álvaro, eran jóvenes que no hace mucho completaron la preparatoria, y alcanzaron los 18 años. Samuel era un tipo simpático, y fanático de los videos juegos, aunque un poco torpe. Por otro lado Álvaro era alguien más serio, y con un interés de diferentes bailes o danzas. Para ambos, este era su primer año en el servicio militar, al ser afortunadamente llamados.

Ellos, aparte de contarle al chico, sobre su vida e inicios duros del servicio, contaron las razones por las cuales, vinieron a esta isla que supuestamente era desolada. Se trataba de nada menos; que un entrenamiento especial por unos días, en la cual los nuevos y viejos reclutas, iban a entrenar y realizar sus actividades diarias, en una zona salvaje. De esa forma, podrían irse adaptándose a las distintas áreas y condiciones, que les fueran presentando. Con el objetivo que ellos, fueran acostumbrándose y preparándose, para algún momento así. A pesar que fuera un poco arriesgado, no tenían una mejor opción; era la isla o los fríos glaciales, que posiblemente en esta época pueden derrumbarse.

Una vez que llegaron al refugio del chico, pudieron apreciar a la hermana de Lincoln, que se encontraba preparando la fogata. Siendo acompañada por unos tres pequeños monos, y un viejo muñeco de ventrículo, que tenía su traje bien desgastado y sucio. Luan al igual que su hermano, tuvo la misma reacción al ver que al fin había llegado más gente al lugar, que podría ser su medio de rescate, pero la diferencia; que ella si soltó una lagrimas por la emoción.

En ese momento el peliblanco, se acerca hacia su amada, para decirle; que tenían que fingir no tener una relación amorosos, ósea sin apodos tiernos y sin tantos cariñitos. A Luan, de primera le costaría un poco de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero era algo que se venía venir, así que tuvo que seguir el juego.

"bbrrr" -Sonó tanto el estomago de Luan, como el de Lincoln, pidiendo comida.

Por suerte los soldados, habían traído algo de comida a escondidas, en caso que tuvieran que hacer supervivencia y comer algo del suelo. Álvaro; un paquete de galletas sodas y Samuel; un tarrito de papas fritas. No querían imaginarse el hambre que tuvieron, que pasar esos dos por un año, así que sin dudarlos; les dieron sus porciones de comida a los hermanos náufragos. En la cual los hermanos náufragos, después de agradecer, se comieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojo la comida, siendo ninguna sorpresa para los soldados.

Tras que los náufragos, terminaran de comer su desayuno. Samuel y Álvaro, decidieron llevárselos hacia su campamento e informarle, a su encargada sobre el asunto. Obviamente los hermanos, iban aceptar, dejando encargo a los monos y al Señor Cocos del refugio. Así que se dirigieron, al campamento o zona de entrenamiento, claro si es que se acordaban en donde era.

….

Pasaron unos minutos, en que emprendieron el camino hacia el campamento, y como se iba suponer los soldados estaban; un poco perdidos con las direcciones. Solo recordaban que era cerca de unas zonas rocosas y unas subidas, por suerte Kira no era de las que madrugaban.

Durante el camino siguieron conversando. Por un lado Álvaro se estaba concentrando en buscar el campamento, mientras que Samuel charlaba. Fue entonces que se le vino en mente; dos preguntas muy curiosas, ya que recordaba algo sobre la encargada. Así que hizo la primera pregunta: –Oye Lincoln y Luan, se que nos dijeron sus nombres, pero ¿cuáles son sus apellidos?

La peli castaña estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese preciso momento, Álvaro hablo: –Es aquí. –Había encontrado el campamento, en la cual tenían que subir por unas rocas para llegar. Álvaro y Samuel, fueron los primeros en subir para; primeramente dar la información.

Por otro lado la pareja incestuosa, se quedaron un poco atrás, para meditar un poco.

–¿Estas lista? –Pregunto el peliblanco, a su amada que se encontraba un poco preocupada. –Al fin volveremos a casa.

–Eh, cre-creo que… no lo sé. –Respondía con un poco de duda y miedo. –Es que no se, de cómo podremos continuar con nuestra relación allá en la ciudad, o de cómo enfrentaremos a la sociedad… no quiero separarme de ti.

–Luan tranquila –Le toma las manos. –quizás yo no soy un adivino o un político, para saber lo que nos sucederá allá o como lo enfrentaremos. Pero si se una cosa; y es que nunca te voy a dejar sola, porque te prometí… juntos sin importar que.

La peli castaña, se tranquilaza un poco y dibuja una sincera sonrisa. –Juntos sin importar que. –Tomados de las manos, los dos empezaron a subir por la rocas, para llegar hacia el campamente. Con confianza y seguridad, para enfrentar lo que iban a enfrentar más adelante.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, se escuchaban unos regaños de una mujer. Que tenía una voz joven, pero con firmeza y autoridad.

–¡Me pueden explicar, en donde estaban! –Regañaba la encargada. –¡Saben perfectamente que no se pueden separar del grupo, y menos sin autorización!

–Es-es que teníamos, que ir al baño y… Álvaro tenía mucha vergüenza para avisarle.

–¡Oye!

–¡No quiero escuchar sus escusa ya son adultos!, pudieron ir tan solo a la esquina… van a tener una gran sanción.

–Pero… si nosotros no hubiéramos ido a explorar un baño, no hubiéramos…

En ese momento Lincoln y Luan, llegaron al campamento. La encargada, al notar la presencia de esos dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar, quedo en un completo shock con los ojos humedecidos. –No puede ser.

Por otro lado los hermanos, al mirar el rostro de la encargada del campamento. Se quedaron completamente sorprendidos y en shock, empezando a lagrimear sin control. Al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, una persona que nunca pensaron; que volverían a ver, alguien que creyeron muerta.

–¿Lori?

**_Continuara..._**


	12. El reencuentro

**Hola amigos, después de un tiempo, al fin he podido sacar nuevo capitulo de esta historia.. Disculpen si llega haber algún error, y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: El reencuentro.**

**—**_No puede ser. —_Comento la chica, que estaba a cargo del pequeño campamento militar. Se podía calcular que tenía 19 o 20 años de edad, su cabello era grande y rubio. Su vestimenta consistía; en unos pantalones largos de color marrón, una camiseta color tostado claro, una chaqueta verde oscuro (en la parte izquierda, llevaba unas placas de platas, que tenia grabado su nombre y cargo), y un par de botas de jungla negras. Ahora ella se encontraba en shock, sin poder controlar sus emociones y sentimientos, ni tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas, al tener en frente a dos personas, que pensaba; que jamás los volvería a ver con vida. _—¿Lincoln?, ¿Luan? _

_—Por favor que no sea una broma. —_Dijo la peli castaña, con temor y nervios.

_—¿Lo-Lori? _—Preguntaba el peliblanco con tartamudez e intentando, de contener sus lagrimas. —_¿E-En verdad eres tú?_

La encargada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. A pesar que esto llenaría de felicidad a su corazón, temía; que solo se tratara de una cruel broma, por parte de su mente. Debido al pequeño trauma y carga, que tuvo desde aquella noche del accidente.

Ella se froto los ojos, que al abrirlos pudo comprobar; que no era un engaño mental o visual, como lo estaba pensando. Sus dos hermanos náufragos seguían ahí, esperando aun su respuesta. Ya teniendo valor y confianza, les responde, con una voz suave y tranquila: —_Claro que soy yo… mi conejito de nieve y mi conejita traviesa._

Esas fueron las palabras claves para los hermanos náufragos. Esas no fueron simples palabras, sino apodos, que fueron usados por su hermana mayor, durante sus infancias. Ni siquiera una ilusión o sueño, podría compararse de esa manera.

_—¡Lori! _—Exclamaron los dos hermanos náufragos, mientras que se abalanzaban hacia su hermana mayor.

_—Lincoln, Luan, en verdad son ustedes. —_Dijo la rubia con emoción, mientras que extendía sus brazos para recibir a sus dos hermanos perdidos. Uniéndose con un tierno y conmovedor abrazo, entre los tres Louds que jamás creyeron, que volverían a verse en esta vida. —_Esto es un verdadero milagro._

El abrazo duro por buen rato, alrededor de unos 10 o 15 minutos. En la cual se iban desahogándose y liberando, todo lo que tenían acumulado en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Quizás ya había pasado más de un año, en que ocurrió el accidente del crucero y con ello debieron aprender, a enfrentar y aceptar la terrible realidad. Luchar por sus vidas y por sus seres queridos, que aun permanecían a su lado. Sobre todo continuar con sus vidas e intentar de ser felices, con lo que aun les quedaba a su alrededor.

Aun así no se podía negar que cada uno, tenía un espacio vacío en sus corazones. Un espacio que había sido destrozado, que sin importar el tiempo o el crecimiento de sus lazos, no se podía reparar o reemplazar.

Las dudas y preguntas no podían faltar, incluso algunas de ellas, necesitaban urgentemente una respuesta, tanto los hermanos náufragos como la encargada militar. Pero ahora solo querían disfrutar de ese gran abrazo, que ojala nunca tuviera fin. Un abrazo que se lleno de lágrimas, desahogos, besitos, cariñitos y sobre todo, palabras: —_No saben lo cuanto que me alegra verlos con vida… pensaba que habían muerto cuando no regresaron… pero mi corazón, siempre tenía esa sensación que no debía perder la fe en ustedes…_Snif, snif_._

_—Nosotros también pensábamos que habías muerto, al igual que los demás… vimos como el barco se voltea-aba y como e-el mar se lo tra-tragaba, con todos los que estaban a bordo… _Snif.

_—Los extrañábamos… y nunca pensamos volverte a ver... S_nif_._

_—Al parecer tenemos muchas dudas, pero… quiero seguir disfrutando esta bella bendición. _—Comento Lori, con una voz aguda. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos al igual que de sus hermanos, y su traje se había ensuciado y empapado un poco, pero no le importaba, ni tampoco que sus reclutas dejaran el calentamiento y se pusieran a observarla; de cómo una chica ruda demostraba su lado sensible.

Aunque tampoco faltaban los hombres sensibles, que les gustaba y conmovían, esa linda escena entre hermanos. Claro que al finalizar el abrazo, muchos de ellos recibirían un fuerte y agresivo regaño, por parte de su encargada: _—¡¿Qué es lo que están mirando?! ¡Dejen de sacar la vuelta y sigan con su calentamiento! ¡YA! —_En un instante volvió hacer la jefa ruda y autoritaria, que tan solo alzar la voz, hacia que casi todos regresan con sus actividades. Aparte que dejarían sorprendidos a Lincoln y Luan, ya que su actitud era un poco más fuerte, de lo que recordaban.

* * *

_—Yo sabía que ellos eran los hermanos perdidos de la jefa._ —Comentaba Samuel a su amigo. Se encontraba haciendo un calentamiento de piernas, como si estuviera trotando.

—_¿De qué hablas? —_Pregunto con confusión Álvaro. Al igual que Samuel, estaba haciendo calentamiento de piernas.

_—Pues… Recuerdas que antes de llegar al campamento, yo les iba hacer una pregunta a Lincoln y Luan._

_—Creo que sí… recuerdo que ibas abrir la boca, antes que yo les avisara del campamento. Por casualidad, ¿Cuál iba ser esa pregunta?_

_—Pues… ellos aun no nos presentaban sus apellidos, y durante el camino recordé; que nuestra jefa tenía un par de hermanos perdidos. Y por lo que decían; sus cuerpos habían desaparecidos después del accidente que hubo en el año pasado… Así que se me vino en mente, que ellos podrían ser sus dos hermanos faltantes. _—Conto Samuel, mientras que dejaba de hacer calentamiento de piernas, para realizar flexiones de brazos.

—_No sé lo que más me sorprende; que al fin estés usando tu cabecita para pensar o… todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron isla, sobreviviendo. Estoy seguro que si hubiere sido uno de nosotros dos, no hubiésemos aguantado, ni la primera semana en especial tú. —_También se ponía hacer, flexiones de brazos.

_—Jajaja, que chistoso… mejor continúa con el entrenamiento, si quieres que te digo, la otra cosa que se me vino en mente, jeje._

_—Espera, ¿Qué?_

Los nuevos reclutas militares, estaban ejercitando y calentando, antes de dar inicio a su entrenamiento especial en esta isla desierta. Por otro lado; su encargada había llevado a sus hermanos, hacia su tienda militar, que se encontraba a unos metros, apartados de la zona de entrenamiento. Para así poder hablar entre ellos, personalmente, sin que nadie se entrometiera o interrumpiera, ya que algunas cosas que iban a conversar, eran muy personales e intimas, en especial algo de los hermanos náufragos.

Cada recluta estaba haciendo sus ejercicios y calentamiento, ya que la jefa conocía unos trucos, para saber si habían entrenado o no. Pero había uno de ellos que estaba haciendo lo que se le había ordenado, se encontraba asomado en uno de los arboles de la zona, analizando cada parte de la isla. Pero lo más llamativo que traía en sus manos, una especie de libro o diaria antiguo, tal como si estuviera; buscando algo único y con mucho valor.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en la tienda militar. Antes de poder hablar más profundamente, la rubia le ofreció a sus hermanos; unas bebidas energéticas y unos cuantos alimentos, ya que ella pensaba; que sus hermanos tenían mucha hambre o estaban con faltas de calorías, antes habitando una zona apenas desconocida y con escasos recursos.

Ya después se dispusieron hablar y contar, todo lo que se necesitaba saber.

—_Chicos en verdad estoy sorprendida de ustedes dos, sigo sin creer que hayan logrado escapar del barco antes que se hundiera. En especial todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la isla y con vida, ¿Cómo lo hicieron? _—Pregunto con intriga Lori.

—_Pues, yo soy el hombre del plan y todo me sale bien con mi gran experiencia. _—Respondió Lincoln presumidamente.

—_Ay Lincoln, deja de ser tan presumido…_ —La comediante, le hizo un pequeño regaño a su hermano. —_Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Recuerda que muchas veces no encontrábamos alimentos, se nos apagaba el fuego, había días que llegabas herido o resfriado, etc._

—_mmmrr… bueno si, pero por al menos yo no vivía alterado o lloriqueando. —_Le hizo una pequeña burla, como venganza por contar de sus planes fallidos.

_—¡Oye!_

—_Lincoln, Luan, por favor no se peleen ahora, ni tampoco sientan vergüenza. Es algo normal que ocurran fracasos y que sientan miedo o tristeza, sobre todo al ser los únicos humanos durante un año en esta isla, las cosas no son tan fáciles como se muestran la tele… Pero miren el lado positivo, nunca estuvieron solos, siempre se tuvieron el uno con el otro. Estoy muy segura, que los dos estuvieron apoyándose de una que otra manera para sobrevivir y no perder la cordura, ¿o me equivoco?_

Los dos hermanos náufragos se miraron entre ellos, recordando las veces que se fueron ayudando, cuando más se necesitaban del otro. En si hubieron peligros, conflictos, peleas, incluso durante su relación prohibida, pero no fueron lo suficiente para destruirla.

—_Cierto_. —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego hablo Lincoln: —Nos alegras que sigas con vida… ya estoy ansioso de ver a las demás y a nuestros padres.

La rubia tras oír eso último, hizo que sonrisa y emoción, se fueran desvaneciendo, mientras que agachaba un poco su cabeza. Obviamente preocuparía mucho a los náufragos con tan solo ver esa expresión significaba; que no todo había salido bien en aquella noche. Tal parece que estaban adelantando mucho sus expectativas.

_—Chicos… no todos nosotros logramos sobrevivir._

Tras que los hermanos náufragos oyeran eso, se quedaron congelados con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, era como si revivieran esa horrible experiencia de hace un año; ver ese terrible momento en que el barco se hundió, en especial, la experiencia de todos los que estaban a bordo. Sin dudas unas peores formas de morir.

_—¿Qué?, ¿papá y mamá no sobrevivieron?_ —Pregunto entre lágrimas la comediante, mientras que su hermana mayor asentía con la cabeza, sin mucho ánimo. —_Pero… por al menos nuestras demás hermanas; si lo lograron… ¿cierto? _

—_Af… ojala que si hubieran sido todas_. —Respondió Lori, sin ningún ánimo. —_Lo siento, pero no todo fue de color rosa._

—_No, no, no, no, no…_ —A la comediante, le estaba dando un ataque de tristeza y alteración, al ver que parte de su familia estaba confirmada como muerta. Al ver a Lori con vida, tanto ella como Lincoln, empezaron hacerse ilusiones sobre el resto. _—¿porque tuvo que ser así?_

—_Luan tranquila_. —El peliblanco, trataba de consolar a su chica, aunque por su parte, sentía de cómo ese dolor y tristeza, iba regresando nuevamente a su corazón. Le pregunto a su hermana mayor: _—¿Qué fue lo que paso? _

—_Snif_… —A Lori también le estaba dando un ataque de tristeza. —_Ahora les cuento, de cómo fue en esa noche._

* * *

—_Ultimo llamado; todo menor de diez años junto con adulto acercase de inmediato. —_Avisaba uno de los guardias a cargo del orden.

_—Pronto llegara otro barco salvavidas para los jóvenes, recuerden mantener la calma._

El segundo barco salva vidas para los niños, estaba casi listo para embarcar y alejarse lo más antes posible del crucero. Solo faltaba ocupar un espacio; para cinco personas, aunque sino se ocupaba a tiempo ese espacio, el barco; abarcaría solo con los que estaban a bordo. Debido, que no iban a poner en riesgo a los demás, aparte que los niños no podían abarcar solos; era una obligación estar acompañado por un adulto, ya siendo por seguridad actual o futura.

La mayoría de los niños y bebés, ya habían abarcado, solo restaban los de una familia. Qué cuya madre estaba indecisa, si abarcar con sus hijas menores o esperar, hasta que llegaran el resto.

_—Rayos, aun no llegan… ninguno de los cuatro a llegado. —_Comentaba Rita con preocupación, al ver que su esposo y el resto de sus hijos aun no regresaban. Su cabeza le estaba doliendo por el estrés y miedo, de cómo estaban las cosas el barco se inundaría en cualquier momento. Sus hijas menores no podían abarcar sin ella, era su obligación como madre proteger a sus hijos, pero también no podía huir sin saber nada de sus otros hijos. Su conciencia y corazón, no la dejarían descansar en paz, sin importar cual fuera su decisión: Escapar para salvar a sus hijas menores, pero a la vez abandonar al resto sin saber nada de ellos, o quedarse y esperar hasta el final sin importar la muerte, pero condenando la vida de las menores al tener la oportunidad de salvarlas. Era una gran presión que tenia Rita, sin dudas la decisión más difícil de su vida, con un gran riesgo. —_Maldición que hago…_

—_Mamá —_Fue entonces que hablo una de sus hijas, haciendo que reaccionara. —_Leni y papá no contestan sus teléfonos, al igual que Lincoln y Luan… ¿crees que les haya pasado algo? _—Ella al igual que su madre estaba preocupada.

—_Lori… —_Fue entonces que a Rita, se le vino una idea en mente, algo que podría solucionar su problema. —_Eso es._

_—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? _

_—Af... —_Suspira, para luego acercarse hacia su hija. —_Cariño, quizás lo que te vaya a pedir sea difícil y duro para ti. _

_—Mamá, me estas asustando más de lo que estoy. _

_—Hija... Yo no pienso abandonar el crucero, ni quiero intentarlo, no sin antes de volver a ver mis demás hijos y esposo, pero tampoco quiero que las menores sufran lo inevitable, cuando tienen la oportunidad de salvarse. _—Empieza a lagrimear_. —Por eso te voy a pedir de madre e hija; que seas tú la que acompañe a las menores al barco salvavidas, y que las críes, tal como yo lo hice con ustedes. Es una orden._

_—¿Qué? —_Pregunto la Loud mayor, al oír lo que su madre le estaba pidiendo. Haciendo que empezara a lagrimear y sentir un gran suspenso dentro de su corazón. _—Mamá, ¿enserio? _—Rita asintió, haciendo que Lori se alterara. —_No, no, no, no pienso dejarte aquí. Quiero estar contigo y con las demás, sin importar las condiciones o las consecuencias, que huir como una cobarde._

_—¡Te dije que es una orden jovencita! —_Exclamo su madre con un tono serio, que asustaría un poco a la mayor. Durante unos segundos se calma un poco, y procede en abrazarla. —_Perdón hija, no quería gritarte de esa manera… Sé que no quieres irte sin nosotros, pero no pienses que es un acto de cobardía. —_Acaricia el cabello de su hija, como una consolación. —_Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy, aun son muy pequeñas, todavía tienen una vida por delante y ahora tienen la oportunidad segura de salvarse. Pero no pueden hacerlo solas, no solo porque es una obligación para abarcar, sino; porque ellas te necesitaran en un futuro. No pueden estar solas, necesitan un ejemplo a seguir._

_—¿Pero porque tengo que ser yo? —_Pregunto la mayor, que se separaba del abrazo, entre lágrimas y llantos. —_No estoy lista para hacer ese deber, ni tampoco quiero huir. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —_Ahora dirige su palabra hacia Luna, que se encontraba al lado de ellas: —_Luna, porque no lo haces tú, estoy segura que lo harás mejor que yo… _—La rockera mueve su cabeza, negando la petición de Lori. —¿_Pero porque no?_

Luna no le respondió mediante de palabras, solo se dispuso en abrazarla, tal como nunca lo había hecho. Sabia claramente que su hermana mayor era la indicada, la única preparada para una carga o deber así. No porque era la mayor de todas, sino porque lo demostró muchas veces. Aparte que no abandonaría el barco, no sin antes de volver a ver; a su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto.

—_Está bien_. —Se separo del abrazo, para poder hablar con su hermana deportista: _—Lynn porque mejor no vas…_

_—Lori, ya basta—_Interrumpió de forma seria. —_deja de perder el tiempo y buscar escusas. _

_ —Pero Lynn… _

_—Por favor ya no sigas con los peros, —_Dijo con un tono más rudo y firme. —_entiende de una vez; que nadie está mejor preparada que tú. Lo que mamá te está pidiendo, no es un simple favor u orden, sino una gran responsabilidad… —_Abraza a su hermana. —_Se hay veces que eres gruñona o mandona, pero siempre lo haces por nuestro propio bien, siempre has sido uno de nuestros puntales y aun no me creas; tengo una gran admiración hacia ti… snif, snif… —_Empieza a lagrimear. —_Estoy muy de acuerdo con mamá, así que hazlo antes que sea tarde… y recuerda que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos con ustedes. Te quiero._

Lori empieza a reaccionar con todo lo que le habían dicho, mediante de las palabras y del corazón. Ella abraza por última vez; a sus hermanas Luna y Lynn.

Por otro lado Rita estaba teniendo una despedida muy triste con sus hijas más pequeñas, diciéndole palabras de ánimo, consolación y consejos, sobre que cada uno de ellos fue una gran bendición para su vida y que siempre los cuidaría, sin importar el lugar.

Tras unos segundos, Lori se dirigió hacia su madre para despedirse, realizando un conmovedor y triste abrazo.

—_Te quiero mamá, prometo ser mejor hermana para ellas, les daré todo el amor y ejemplo que necesiten tal como lo hiciste conmigo. _—Dijo entre lágrimas.

_—Lose, confió en ti cariño. —_Dijo, mientras que le daba un beso en la frente. —_Ahora ve rápido antes que se vaya el barco._

_—Si madre._

La rubia tomo a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos y con el resto de las menores, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los guardias para embarcar.

_—Adiós hijas. —_Comento Rita, mientras que abrazaba a sus dos hijas acompañantes. Aprovechando los últimos momentos, en un abrazo fraternal.

Los guardias, estaban dando la orden a los encargados de los barcos salvavidas, que se pusieran en marcha. También le acababan de informarles, que ya venían en camino otros cuatro para los jóvenes y mujeres.

Justo en ese momento llega Lori con sus hermanitas, en la cual tuvo que gritar fuertemente, para alcanzar el barco de rescate. Por suerte pudieron detener la embarcación, para que se subieran, entregándoles sus chalecos salvavidas. Primeramente se subieron las más pequeñas y por último la mayor.

Pero justo en ese momento, empezaron haber leves movimientos en el barco, que se convertirían en un gran temblor incontrolable. Los capitanes ya no podían controlar más el barco. Uno de los guardias empujo de inmediato a la rubia, para que estuviera en el barco, gritando: —_¡YA, AHORA VAYENSE!_

El barco de rescate empezó a ponerse en marcha, dándole con su velocidad máxima para alejase lo mas antes posible.

Lori ya se encontraba sentada junta con sus hermanas, que aun se encontraban tristes. Mientras que el crucero no pudo controlarse más, y empezó hundirse de forma brusca, siendo tragado por el océano. Muchos de los que estaban a bordo, empezaron a gritar y llorar, ya que estaban apreciando una horrible escena y porque aun habían familiares y conocidos en el crucero. Pero los más devastados era un grupo, conformado por una hermana mayor que desde ahora hacia delante, tomaría una gran responsabilidad y carga, junto con sus cinco hermanas menores. La tristeza era muy grande, ya que hubo cuatro personas que no volvieron a haber, ni siquiera para despedirse.

—_Porque… Papá, Leni… Snif… Lincoln y Luan._

* * *

Cuando Lori termino de contarles a sus hermanos, sus últimos minutos en el crucero, empezó a estallar en lágrimas, no pudo resistir en liberarlo y llorar. Por otro lado sus hermanos estaban en shock.

**_Continuara. _**


	13. Un año, un carga y un video

**Capitulo 13: Un año, una carga y un video.**

Lori no pudo resistir en liberar sus lágrimas, tras recordar el inicio del año más duro y complejo de su vida, de cómo su corazón se fue destrozando tan fácil como el cristal. Despedirse por última vez de su madre y a la vez recibir su responsabilidad, no fue tan sencillo, en especial cuando dos de sus hermanas se negaron y aceptaron, que ella era la decisión correcta.

Quizás en el transcurso de los meses, se había convertido en una estricta y ruda militar, pero eso no significaba que por dentro fuera igual, que no escondiera tristeza en su corazón y más cuando, no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre, ni de su mejor amiga.

No era ninguna mentira que llegaba a pensar, que tal vez nunca debieron ir a ese crucero… pero fue dándose cuenta, que también abrían las puertas de posibilidades positivas y negativas, que jamás se darían a conocer. Pero había algo que si era seguro; y era que no todo fue tragedia, siendo la gran prueba esos dos ángeles enfrente de ella.

—_Lori… ¿te sientes bien?_ —Pregunto el peliblanco, que se sentía preocupado y apenado por su hermana, en especial porque solo estaba iniciando su narración.

—_Te entendemos si no quieres continuar…_

—… —La pelirrubia alzo su mirada hacia ellos, sin importar que sus ojos estuvieran humedecidos. Dibujo una sincera sonrisa y luego, procedió en secar sus lágrimas para decirles: —_Tranquilos, estoy bien… continuemos._

* * *

¿Cuál se podría considerar como la peor pesadilla del ser humano?; presenciar inesperadamente un catástrofe a su alrededor, sintiendo que tu vida pronto acabara, ya siendo por el caos o por tu propia desesperación por escapar… o perder permanentemente a los seres, con quienes te criaste bajo el mismo techo durante tu crecimiento y desarrollo, desde una pequeña bebé a una adulta casi lista para hacer su vida.

Quizás sea una respuesta indefinida, pero había una cosa que si era seguro, todos aquellos que estuvieron abordo y presenciaron el accidente, experimentaron o sintieron, una de esas dos pesadillas o quizás ambas.

Todos aquellos que alcanzaron a embarcar los barcos salvavidas, se encontraban en tierra firme con vida, pero… con frio, tristeza, desconsolación, algunos empezaban a sentir fiebre e incluso traumas, independiente de su edad o madurez.

No siempre los golpes de suerte resultaban de color de rosa, tal como era la situación de Lori Loud, que tomo un camino sin decisión. Ella se encontraba abrazando a cada una de sus pequeñas hermanas, tratando de esconder su pena y fingir, que todo estaba controlado o que las cosas iban a mejorar. Necesitaba consolarlas, darles amor, sobre todo protegerlas del horrible frio que las asechaban, no iba a permitir que sufrieran mas, ya siendo físicamente o psicológica. Si para ella fue una pésima experiencia, no se quería imaginar de cómo estaban ellas, al ser niñas menores de diez años.

—_Tranquilas hermanitas, no permitiré que algo mas les pase. _

_—Tengo miedo… —_Susurraba Lana con tristeza y miedo. —_¿En verdad murieron papá y mamá… junto con las demás?_

_—… —_No supo que responderle, solo guardo un poco de silencio y dijo: —_Pronto iremos a casa._

No iba a resultar ser una noche fácil, tanto para los sobrevivientes como los del equipo de rescate, ya que estos últimos tenían mucho por hacer; necesitaban averiguar la causa del accidente, buscar si había algún otro sobreviviente, pero lo más difícil era retirar los cuerpos sin vida, de aquellos que no lograron embarcar o saltaron por los nervios, ni siquiera sabían con lo que se podían encontrar.

Pronto llegarían los autobuses y equipos médicos, necesitaban revisar la salud de los sobrevivientes y también llevarlos a sus hogares, a pesar de la gran herida en sus corazones y mentes.

...

Pasaron los días desde que sucedió aquel accidente, las Louds sobrevivientes se encontraban en su hogar con vida y salud, pero como ya se venía venir sus vidas empezaban a cambiar de golpe. La casa que anteriormente se caracterizaba por ser la más ruidosa, se había convertido en una melancólica y silenciosa, era obvio, de un golpe perdieron a sus padres, cuatro de sus hermanas y a su único hermano, por al menos eso creían.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que le informaran a Lori, sobre que cinco cuerpos de sus familiares fueron hallados sin vida, como era de esperarse, pero también que dos de sus hermanos estaban desaparecidos, no se conocía su paradero, ni tampoco si seguían con vida o no. Pero las sorpresas no se quedaban ahí, también se habían encontrado en pocas profundidades del mar el celular de Leni totalmente intacto, debido que fue bien envuelto con bolsas plásticas, además que tenía algo guardado en su memoria; algo que haría que su pequeñísimo fuego de fe, no se apagara del todo.

Los funerales no fueron para nada fáciles, tanto en la parte emocional como lo material. Los miembros de la familia, vecinos cercanos, amigos, compañeros del trabajo o del colegio, estaban presentes en la despedida de cinco integrantes de la familia Loud, entregando todas sus condolencias. Durante la sepultura la gran mayoría de los presentes empezaron a hundirse en lágrimas, llantos y desesperación, en especial los que tenían lazos fuertes con algún integrante fallecido.

Incluso la persona más fría no pudo evitar en lagrimear; sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, hasta que le toco leer su poema de despedida: —_Puedes llorar porque se ha ido, o puedes sonreír porque ha vivido._

_Puedes cerrar los ojos y rezar para que vuelva, o puedes abrirlos y ver todo lo que ha dejado; tu corazón puede estar vacio porque no lo puedes ver, o puedes estar lleno del amor que compartiste._

_Puedes llorar, cerrar tu mente, sentir el vacio y dar la espalda, o puedes hacer lo que a él le gustaría: Sonreír, abrir los ojos, amar y seguir._

Fue un poema con las palabras claras y directas. Claro que tardarían un tiempo en aceptarlo y continuar con sus vidas, era normal, pero no debían dejarse influenciar demasiado, no serviría de nada, más cuando se recibió una gran responsabilidad.

…

Al día siguiente, Lori se dispuso en guardar todas las pertenencias y accesorios de sus familiares fallecidos, en sus respectivos closets, no pensaba regalarlos, ni mucho menos venderlos, por respeto hacia ellos o por al menos eso sentía.

Ahora la pelirrubia tenía la responsabilidad que una vez tuvieron sus padres, el hogar, sus hermanitas dependían de ella. Había noches que le costaba dormir, sino se quedaba toda la noche observando el techo hasta el amanecer, pensando de cómo se las arreglaría para sacar adelante a su familia; que hacer para no pasar hambre, que hacer si alguna de ellas se enfermara o se lastimara gravemente, eran muchas cosas por pensar.

Llegaba a dudar si realmente estaba lista para cumplir ese rol tan importante, temía en fracasar. Quizás en varios años trato de dar un buen ejemplo a sus hermanos en distintas maneras, preparándose de a poco para tener ese rol de madre, pero nunca imagino que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, al igual que la vida les quitara a sus dos padres.

Por otro lado las demás…

Lucy apenas se veía en la casa, ya no hacia sus típicas apariciones repentinas, solo se llegaba a ver en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Usualmente se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, otras veces en el sótano, sino en el cementerio. Como ella no se veía mucho en la casa, ni tampoco lograban identificar sus expresiones, se desconocía si era un tipo de depresión, visitas espirituales o alguna cosa relacionada con los rituales. Era difícil saber lo que le sucedía o que hacía en ese tiempo, al estar hundida en el silencio.

Lana ya no solía ser una niña activa, ni siquiera se veía sonreír, ya no le interesaba salir a jugar o buscar, nuevas especies de animales. Incluso decidió liberar a la gran mayoría de sus mascotas, a sus hábitats naturales, debido que temía, que en algún momento le fuera a suceder algo grave con destino a la muerte, dejando a sus pobres criaturas solas y encerradas en la casa. Los únicos que conservo fueron Brinquitos e Izzy, ya que sus lazos con ella eran difíciles de romper. Además que también se encargo de cuidar el conejito de Luan; Gary, hasta que ella regresara junto con su hermano, desde esa confirmación de desaparición, confiaba inocentemente que estaban con vida.

Pero había algo que le empezaba a preocupar a Lori de Lana; era que se deshizo de todos sus barcos de juguetes, tal como si esos objetos, le hacían revivir esa horrible experiencia. Algunas veces solía ver televisión o dibujaba, pero la diferencia de sus ánimos y actitud se notaban claramente. A pesar que Lori trataba de una u otra manera de animarla, no resultaba, ni siquiera las mascotas del hogar, ni las suyas junto con Gary, lograban buenos resultados con ella.

Las cosas no eran diferentes con Lola, ya no tenía interés hacia los concursos, ni tampoco de convertirse en princesa, ni siquiera en jugar ser una. Al igual que el caso de Lana, se esperaba que no fuera permanente, aunque igual había algo preocupante en ella; una pequeña ansiedad por las comidas dulces. A pesar que Lori escondía o confiscaba aquellas golosinas, la ex princesa conseguía más dulces. Incluso cuando la rubia mayor trataba de conversar con ella, no conseguían algo, ya que Lola se largaba a llorar o se encerraba en su habitación, hasta que fuera la hora de dormir, por al menos no sucedía siempre.

Por otro lado Lisa, tenía un caso similar al de Lucy, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación o sino, llegaba tarde del colegio. Pero con la diferencia, que la pequeña genio explico o por al menos dijo, lo que hacía. Trataba de reconstruir uno de sus antiguos inventos, tras saber de dichas desapariciones.

Por último Lily la más pequeña de solo dos años. A pesar que la pequeña no lograba entender por completo todo lo que sucedía, había algo que si era seguro; extrañaba al resto de la familia, en especial a su madre. Muchas veces, sobre todo en las noches, le preguntaba a Lori: _—¿Mama despeto?, ¿papa?_

La inocente bebé creía que sus padres y hermanas; Lynn, Luna y Leni, estaban durmiendo en aquel lugar. Claro que no sabía, ni entendía que ese sueño era eterno. Así que Lori se disponía en acariciar su cabecita o juguetear con ella, hasta que se durmiera.

Así era la vida de las hermanas Louds sobrevivientes, recién estaban iniciando el proceso sentimental por perdidas familiar, sobre todo Lori. Por el momento no les iba mal en la parte económica, por los seguros de vida de sus padres, algunas donaciones por parte de su antigua casa de estudio, y en caso de emergencia usaría sus ahorros universitarios. Además que ella estaba en búsqueda de un nuevo empleo, que fuera estable y bueno, sino tendría que retomar uno de los antiguos.

Por otro lado aun tenía el apoyo de su novio Bobby, que le ayudaba con algunas cosas del hogar. En los fines de semana se quedaba en la casa Loud, para que Lori y sus hermanas se sintieran protegidas de los rateros y delincuentes, que solían rodear por las noches. Él pudo haber sido una gran figura paterna para las menores, iba bien, hasta que un día la vida le hizo una mala jugada.

Ocurrió en un día lunes por la tarde, cuando Bobby se dirigía a su departamento después de una dura jornada de trabajo en la tienda, vio a una pareja de novios discutiendo muy cerca de la escalera, él lo hubiera ignorado ya que eran normal ese tipo de discusiones, sino fuera por el fuerte y violento carácter del hombre; tenia agarrado bruscamente el brazo de la chica y le gritaba, mientras que la muchacha lloraba y trataba de soltarse. Estaba poniéndose peor, cuando el varón levanto su puño para golpear a su novia, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_—Oye, esa no es la forma para tratar a una dama_. —Dijo Bobby, que sostenía el brazo del patán.

_—…_ —El varón no le respondió, en cambio trataba de soltarse, sin usar toda su fuerza para provocar miedo, pero al notar que no resultaba exclamo: —_¡A ti que te importa! _—Tomo un poco de impulso de su brazo agarrado y empujo violentamente a Bobby.

Tras ser empujado, accidentalmente hace un mal movimiento de pies, provocando una caída directamente hacia la escalera, hasta abajo, siendo más que suficiente para dejarlo herido e inconsciente. Por otro lado muchos de los vecinos se dieron cuenta y fueron a ver al joven, y algunos fueron tras del brabucón que trataba de escaparse.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que los Casa Grandes se dieran cuenta, y sin ninguna pérdida de tiempo fueron hacia el hospital más cercano. Tras unas horas, se dio a conocer que el joven estaba despierto, pero la caída le había afectado a su medula espinal, provocando inmovilidad en sus piernas, aun no se conocía si seria permanente. Siendo un golpe bastante fuerte para la familia, en especial para su madre y hermana menor, mas tarde le informarían a Lori sobre la noticia.

Paso una semana desde el accidente, Bobby había salido del hospital, pero como ya se esperaba usaba sillas de ruedas. Se encontraba afuera del departamento, necesitaba aire libre y tranquilidad, pensando de cómo termino así, quizás salvo a la chica de ese bravucón, pero a qué precio…

—_Bubosito… —_Lori había llegado de visita. Desde que se entero del asunto, solía visitarlo diariamente por las mañanas, después de repartir a sus hermanas en sus respectivas casas de estudios.

—_Hola Lori… —_Saludo sin ningún ánimo.

—… —La pelirrubia se queda en silencio por la preocupación, desde lo ocurrido Bobby había cambiado por completo su actitud, entendía su situación; estar en sillas de ruedas y con la posibilidad de nunca más caminar, era duro, pero cada día sentía que él se apartaba o se apagaba su relación. —_Amorcito, ¿vamos por un helado?_

—_Lori esto no va funcionar. _

_—Je, ¿pero de que hablas?... Yo te amo tal como eres, no me importa que estés en silla de ruedas…_

_—¿No importa?... Lori mírame; ya no puedo caminar, tampoco puedo ir al baño solo, hay muchas cosas que ya no puedo hacer. ¡Me convertí en un inútil! —_Exclamo Bobby.

_—Bubosito no digas eso, ni siquiera sabes si es permanente_. —Dijo Lori con un poco de desesperación, empezaba a aguantar sus lágrimas.

—_Pero lo puede ser… lo único que yo haría, seria estorbar tu vida. _

_—Claro que no, yo te amo tal como eres por dentro. Un chico bondadoso y humilde, que defendió a una chica de un bravucón…_

_—¿Pero a que costo?, entiende por favor que yo solo te daría más problemas de los que tienes, mas cargas y deberes… yo no te merezco, te falle como novio. —_Comentaba el mexicano, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

—_No es cierto, —_Lori empezaba a llorar. —_solo fue un accidente, tal como ese maldito crucero, se supone que debemos fortalecernos… snif, saldremos adelante. —_Toma sus manos. —_Por favor comprende que lo hago por los dos._

_—Mentira —_Saca sus manos. —_solo lo haces por mí. Tú responsabilidad son tus hermanas, no yo. Me he convertido en otro obstáculo… este es el fin, no insistas. —_Dijo Bobby con un tono rudo, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

_—Pero…_

_—Se que tienes buenas intensiones, pero lo siento terminamos… gracias por todo. —_Fueron las últimas palabras, antes de retirarse.

Lori había quedado devastada, primero sus padres junto con sus hermanas y ahora su novio había rompió con ella. No le quedo de otra que subirse a vanzilla e irse hacia su hogar, aunque primeramente se quedaría un rato en el centro para poder desahogarse.

...

Cuando Lori llego a Royal Woods, recibió una llamada telefónica por parte del colegio de sus hermanas, preocupándola al instante. Era la profesora jefa de las gemelas, avisándole que Lana no se encontraba bien de salud, así que uno de sus profesores fue a dejarla a su casa. Haciendo que ella se apresura, al parecer las cosas estaban empeorando.

Apenas llego y se dispuso a entrar de inmediato a la casa, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Se encontraba Lana sentada en el sofá, comiendo de una deliciosa sopa y al lado de ella, se encontraba su abuelo.

Albert logro convencer y llenar los documentos necesarios, para quedarse a vivir con sus nietas el tiempo necesario. Sabía perfectamente que sus nietas, en especial Lori lo necesitaban, y no pensaba quedarse en el asilo sin hacer nada.

La pelirrubia fue abrazarlo con todo lo, que tenia acumulado por dentro. Después de todo, si hubo algo positivo.

Por la noche, Lori se encontraba mirando las estrellas por su ventana, pensando en varias cosas; sobre todo como hacerse más fuerte, no seguir llorando por el pasado, fortalecerle por su familia. Fue entonces que recordó, que ella fue seleccionada para hacer el servicio militar de este año, pero pensaba sacárselo llegando de las vacaciones para estudiar… aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

...

—_Y así fue… lo converse con el abuelo y me apoyo, me dijo que hiciera lo que sentía por hacer, que no me preocupara por la economía, que él se iba a encargar. Confirme mi solicitud a última hora y me uní al servicio, pase todo el año entrenando para hacerme fuerte y dejarme vencer por el pasado… incluso me gane rápidamente el respeto de los sargentos por mi disciplina, así que cuando ellos tuvieran una emergencia contarían conmigo. Y pues… paso esto. _—Termino de narrar Lori para luego, secar sus lágrimas, en esta vez pudo contener el llanto. También saco su botella de agua, para beber un poco.

Los hermanos náufragos se quedaron en silencio, tras escuchar todo el proceso que su hermana vivió, sobre todo los sacrificios; como su universidad y su novio. Al igual que ellos no fue nada bonito ese año, pero al parecer, las flores de la bendición empezarían a florecer.

_—La vida no te trato tan bien, fuiste fuerte hermana. —_Comento la peli castaña. —_¿Cómo están las demás y el abuelo, actualmente?_

_—Pues, suelo viajar todos los fines de semana. El abuelo lo ha hecho bastante bien, con los ahorros y su pensión ha mantenido muy bien el hogar… Lucy sigue igual, no se ve bastante en la casa… Lola y Lana han estado yendo al psicólogo, han podido controlar un poco más sus problemas… Lily ha estado regresando a la normalidad, siendo una niña juguetona y alegre, pero igual sigue extrañando a los demás…_

_—Eh, ¿pero que estaba construyendo Lisa?_

_—Sobre Lisa, ella quería reconstruir su rastreador de ADN, para poder localizar a ustedes dos. Resulta que ella nos tenía implantados chips de rastreos en caso, que alguno de nosotros se extraviara, pero perdió su aparato durante la crisis… así que cuando supo, que ustedes dos estaban desaparecidos, decidió reconstruir su invento, pero nunca consiguió la señal adecuada. Aparte de tomarlo como un fracaso, creyó que los dos estaban muertos… ahora continua con su vida, aunque ya no tiene el mismo animo de antes._

_—Pues… con todo lo que pasaron, era de esperarse esos cambios. —_Comentaba Lincoln con algo de tristeza, por el duro proceso de su hermana, al igual que él y su hermana novia no les fue tan fácil. —_No los culpamos si nos hayan creído muertos, con todo este tiempo e intentos fallidos, igual hubiéramos perdido las esperanzas… tal como creíamos antes del amanecer._

_—Tal vez… pero a pesar que ya me estaba dando por vencida y empezaba a aceptarlo, había algo en mi corazón que lo negaba. —_Comentaba Lori, mientras que desde uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un celular rosado… el celular de Leni, sorprendiendo a la pareja. —_Siempre lo llevo conmigo sin saber porque, solo siento que debo llevarlo en todo momento. Tal vez porque aquí trae… —_Suelta unas lagrimas. —_ lo que una vez encendió mi chispita de fe hacia ustedes… es algo muy especial para ustedes, pero será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos. —_Ella procede en desbloquear el celular y buscar el archivo, que su hermana rubia grabo antes de morir.

—_… —_Por otro lado la pareja de náufragos, se acercaron y fijaron su vista en el celular, sin hacer alguna interrupción. No querían perder el tiempo en preguntas, cuando la respuesta ya se iba a dar.

—_Ahora_. —La pelirrubia encuentra el video y selecciona; Play.

**Iniciando video****.**

**_—¿Está grabando? —_****La chica que se encontraba en la pantalla, con un rostro de pena, miedo y preocupación. **—**_Hola chicos… se preguntara de porque estoy grabando esto, envés de correr por mi vida. _**

**_Pues ya no hay tiempo, la situación está bastante mal, algunos lugares están bloqueados… prefiero grabar esto, envés de saltar por una ventana y morir de hipotermia, mi muerte ya es algo seguro… _**

**_Por eso mismo voy a provechar de dejarles este video, aunque este la posibilidad de que nunca sea visto… es una gran necesidad, que mi corazón siente por hacer. Porque de verdad estoy muy arrepentida, por no haber ido tras de ustedes, cuando tuve la oportunidad._**

**_Sí, me refiero a ustedes; Lincoln y Luan._**

**_Como dije no hay ninguna garantía, pero prefiero hacerlo… _**

**_Luan… siempre tuve el presentimiento que detrás de esa sonrisa tuya, había algo de tristeza en tu corazón. Las veces que te veía sola en los recreos, en los almuerzos. Muchas veces te notaba triste en la casa, cuando creías estar sola, pero sin importar que lo negaras con una sonrisa, tus ojos decían otra cosa._**

**_Quizás esas chicas de tu clase pueden ser lindas, con buen desarrollo físico, con novios y muy populares, creyendo que pueden hacerte burla hacia ti, pero hay algo que ellas jamás tendrán… humildad y tú si la tienes. _**

**_ Tal vez sueles ser otra en el día de las bromas, pero con lo que sufres diariamente… puede ser un castigo para nosotros por estar tan ciegos y lentos, jeje… "Snif" Eres linda tal como eres, no necesitas maquillaje ni un físico extremadamente exagerado, porque tu corazón vale mucho mas. Te quiero mucho hermanita._**

**_"_****Se seca las lagrimas y aguanta, las ganas de llorar."**

**_Lincoln… nuestro querido y único hermano, tal vez algunas veces seas muy bueno para meter la pata, pero tratas de corregirlos de inmediato y te esfuerzas, para no volver a cometerlos y ser un mejor ejemplo a seguir, para las menores… incluso para mí._**

**_Quizás algunas veces te sientas solo, pensando que no te valoramos como hermano y no te culpo… ya que algunas veces, te lastimamos de esa manera sin darnos cuenta. Pero la verdad, es que no es así… te valoramos mucho, tal como un bebé, no para aprovecharse de tu nobleza, sino porque nos gusta compartir contigo… regalón._**

**_Solo necesitas aprender a valorarte a ti mismo, y veras las grandes cosas que puedes hacer, descubrirás tus talentos, pero trata de no ser tan gruñón ni pierdas la humildad. Te quiero un montón._**

**"Snif… Snif… Snif… libera un poco de llantos y trata de controlarse."**

**_Creo que es el momento de decir adiós, aunque no sea de la mejor forma… pero a pesar que ya no estaremos tan unidos como antes, no se sentirán solos… tal vez no nos vean, pero nos sentirán hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones. _**

**_Puedo ser tonta y distraída, pero sé que esta acción tiene un significado… se que llegaran hacia sus manos tarde o temprano, al igual que los dos saldrán adelante y se convertirán en grandes personas… se que pronto descubrirán sus almas gemelas, y no dejen que sociedad se lo impidan. _**

**_Su felicidad es un derecho._**

**_¿Papá quieres decir algo?_**

**_—Claro que si hija. —_****Voltea la cámara, dejando ver al padre de la familia llorando. **—**_Se que no fui el mejor padre, pero quiero que sepan, que los amo y siempre serán mis valiosos tesoros… estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos y ojala, que nunca cambien para mal… hasta luego. —_Regresa la cámara hacia Leni.**

**_Recuerden que esto no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego… que Dios los bendiga._**

**Fin del video****.**

Durante el video tanto Luan como Lincoln empezaban a llorar, pero cuando finalizo, dejaron salir por completo todo lo que tenían acumulado en su interior; no solo por esa maldita noche, ni tampoco por todo ese año en la isla, sino, era algo que ocultaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas veces la persona que menos esperas, te sorprende hasta lo más mínimo, tal como era su hermana que creían tonta, pero conocía perfectamente su interior con solo su mirada… incluso llego a predecir indirectamente su futuro amor.

De pronto los hermanos náufragos sintieron un cálido abrazo, era su hermana Lori, igual estaba llorando por lo que había visto, y algo que aprendió durante todo este tiempo, que llorar solo resolvía nada, un abraza y compartir sus penas, no hacia mal. Así que los tres hermanos, se quedaron llorando por un buen rato.

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**Primero más que nada me disculpo por la inactividad y por la pausa, he tenido uno que otro problema motivacional y emocional. También a pesar de estar en cuarentena en mi país, no significa que haya descanso.**

**Ya tengo planeado el siguiente capítulo, que también traerá una que otra sorpresa, pero también antes de llegar a los capítulos finales, tengo planeado hacer dos capítulos flash-black en la isla, para mostrar un poco mas de Luancoln y compensarles por este relleno.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así pueden dejar su voto y comentario. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión..,**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Flash-Back 1

**Capitulo 14: Flash-back 1.**

**_25 días naufragando. _**

Acababa de amanecer hace una hora, el clima estaba algo nublado, pero sin demostrar señales de lluvias o tormentas, así que el día se consideraba pasable. Aun así nuestro amigo peliblanco no se animaba en salir del refugio; no tenía interés por explorar o de buscar alimentos, tal como si algo se lo impidiera.

—_A-aaa… mi estomago… —_Se quejaba el chico, que sufría de un fastidioso malestar estomacal; que le provocaba incomodidad y dolores al hacer movimientos bruscos, así que se quedo recostado hasta que recobrara las fuerzas. —_me duele y mucho…_

La peli castaña iba regresando al refugio, cargando varias ramas para la fogata. Obviamente ella estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermano, en especial; por desconocer si se trataba de un simple malestar estomacal o de algún bicharraco en su interior, sobre todo que la situación fuera empeorando, hasta llegar al peor resultado. Así que trato de ser breve en su recolección, para volver lo más rápido posible y analizar la salud de su hermano.

—_Lincoln… ¿Cómo sigues?, ¿aun te duele?_

—_Solo un poco_. —Respondió desanimadamente. —_Pero no te preocupes, ya se me pasara… por al menos eso espero._

—_Rayos, temía que esto fuera a pasar_. —Comento la peli castaña, mientras que dejaba a un lado las ramas. _—¿Pero cómo te sucedió?; ¿comiste algo que no debías o anduviste de cochino?... o quizás ambos._ —Eso último lo susurro.

_—¡¿Acaso eso importa ahora?!_ —Se quejo el peliblanco ante esas preguntas, al encontrarlas absurdas e innecesarias. Aunque en cierta parte, le provocaba un poco de vergüenza.

_—Pues sí… nos ayudaría evitar algo así la próxima vez_. —Respondió un poco molesta la peli castaña, por el carácter amargado de su hermano. —_Pues claro tú eres el superviviente profesional, supongo que tienes un plan para un caso así, ¿cierto?_

_—Pues claro. En los programas de supervivencia, cuando el superviviente está enfermo o en un gran apuro… llaman a su equipo de recate… ¡Ay! —_Exclamo, tras sentir un retorcijón en su estomago.

La comediante simplemente se golpea en la frente con su mano, ante la respuesta de su hermano. Aunque en sus pensamientos; deseaba que algún equipo de rescate llegara en este preciso momento, no era ninguna mentira que ya no podían soportarlo; el aburrimiento, las incomodidades, estar expuestos al gélido aire o a los animales salvajes durante las largas noches… y ahora su única compañía humana (que recientemente se había recuperado del dolor en su rodilla), estaba comenzando a sufrir problemas de salud.

Independiente de cuál fue la causa que provoco aquel malestar, no deseaba que la situación empeorara o que volviera a repetirse en un futuro, mucho menos que sucediera lo peor, en especial si Lincoln se dedicara simplemente a quejarse o presumir inútilmente todo el día.

_—¿Qué puedo hacer? —_Se preguntaba la peli castaña, mientras que alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo y apreciaba las nubes, que le traía uno que otro recuerdo y algunos estaban relacionados con sus padres fallecidos. —_Pues claro… —_Recordó algo que podría ayudarla en este momento, así que tomo la lanza improvisada de su hermano para emprender a su pequeña aventura.

—_¿A dónde vas? —_Pregunto Lincoln con una voz desanimada, mientras que levantaba su espalda.

—_Por_ _ahí, pienso buscarte una medicina natural_.

_—Espera ¿Qué?... ¿de verdad piensas que encontraras medicinas en una isla?, pero que tonto._

_—Mmm… quizás sí, pero prefiero eso antes de seguir escuchando tus quejas y consejos baratos de supervivencia._

_—Oye, mis consejos no son-n… —_No pudo continuar, debido que sintió un fuerte retorcijón en su estomago, dándole ganas de ir al baño. —_Ay, si me permites iré a los arbustos hacer del…_

—_Sin detalles por favor. —_Pidió Luan para luego, entrarse a las profundidades de la isla totalmente sola, esperando encontrar esa medicina. Mientras que su hermano tomaba unas hojas e iba rápidamente a los arbustos, para poder hacer lo suyo.

* * *

Luan se encontraba recorriendo y explorando, el interior de la isla, hace aproximadamente veinte minutos. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de los remedios caseros, que sus padres solían darles cuando alguno de ellos sufría un dolor o enfermedad, sobre todo los estomacales. Estaba muy segura que si encontraba alguno de esos remedios, lidiaría con el pequeño problema de Lincoln y quizás, podrían enfrentar a otros malestares, mientras que siguieran en esta isla.

Lastimosamente no lograba conseguir buenos resultados, ni siquiera encontraba indicios o señales de los medicamentos que buscaba. Lo único que conseguía era mal gastar sus energías, dañar sus pies (mucho mas al estar descalzada), y exponerse a furiosos jabalís y a letales víboras. Aun así trataba de mantenerse positiva durante la búsqueda, sin rendirse o desesperarse tan fácilmente.

Mientras que la peli castaña avanzaba y buscaba, le llegaban a su mente algunos recuerdos con sus padres, que curiosamente estaban relacionados con las medicinas naturales y problemas estomacales…

Recordaba la vez cuando ella apenas tenía seis años y fue invitada, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga; Giggles. Dejándola con mucha emoción, ya que era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta de cumpleaños, así que con la compañía de su madre fueron hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la casa en donde se realizaría la fiesta, fueron recibidas amablemente por la cumpleañera y su madre. En el patio trasero de la vivienda se encontraban los demás invitados (entre unos 15 o 20 niños), acompañados por sus padres o hermanos mayores. Hubo varios juegos y actividades para los niños, variedad de golosinas y gaseosas, los adultos presentes tuvieron una mesa propia para compartir con los demás y a la vez, vigilar a sus pequeñas a distancia.

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta, la pequeña Loud fue divirtiéndose con su amiga Giggles y con los demás niños, que curiosamente tenía una mejor socialización con aquellos invitados; que con sus compañeros de Kínder. Con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada pequeño detalle de la fiesta, causaban un gran impacto hacia Luan, haciendo que naciera un gran interés y emoción por las fiestas.

Pero lo más llamativo fue el espectáculo de payasos en la cual hubieron; malabares, chistes infantiles aunque aburridos para los mayores, animales de globos, teatro de marionetas y una que otra travesura.

Más tarde llegaría la hora del pastel, la piñata y los regalos para luego dar finalización a la fiesta. La pequeña Luan junto con su madre iban de regreso a su casa, con unos trozos de pasteles y pequeños recuerdos sobre la fiesta, pero a pesar que la pequeña Loud se divirtió bastante, hasta el punto de tener una gran idea a futuro, coloco una cara amurrada y empezó a sobar su pancita.

_—Mami… me duele el estomago. _—Dijo la pequeñita con un tono débil y triste.

_—¿Enserio cariño?... puede ser porque te comiste quince platos de helado y de pastel, y un globo._

_—mmff… —_Asentía Luan con su cabecita, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

_—Cariño no te preocupes, cuando apenas lleguemos a casa te preparare un remedio casero, ¿bueno? _—Comento Rita, mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Minutos más tarde llegarían a su hogar, y tal como Rita había prometido se dispuso en preparar el remedio para su hija, mientras que la pequeña pasaba al baño. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que la madre, tuviera listo el remedio, que consistía en una taza de agua caliente con menta y miel.

Así que la pequeña procedería en beberlo con calma, no sin antes decirle: _—Gracias mami…_

—_No hay de que cariño, —_Comento Rita, mientras que su hija tomaba los primeros sorbos. —_Y… ¿Cómo la pasaste?_

_—La pase súper mega bien mami. —_Respondía Luan con un poco de emoción, mientras que bebía de su medicina. _—Además cuando sea un poco más grandecita, hare mis propios espectáculos para hacer reír a los niños en sus cumpleaños._

_—Jeje, lo que digas tesoro._

Años después Luan daría su primer paso, para cumplir su sueño de dar espectáculos al público infantil; siendo su primer cliente su único hermano varón. En la cual lograría satisfacerlo y a sus demás hermanas, siendo un pequeño éxito para ella. Siendo más que suficiente para motivarla y seguir experimentando, con otros niños fuera de la casa, dando origen a su negocio gracioso.

…

Luan no paraba de lagrimear, tanto por tristeza que por alegría tras recordar ese breve, pero lindo día en que asistió a esa fiesta de cumpleaños, cuya amiga que no volvería a ver por un largo tiempo. Recordar como surgieron sus motivaciones e ideas, para crear su negocio gracioso o que sentía, al hacer reír a los demás.

Pero lo más importante, fue ese momento de calidad con su madre… Sin dudas la extrañaba bastante, la necesitaba a su lado… necesitaba su apoyo, consejos y sobre todo su amor. Ella quería ser tan fuerte y valiente, como aquella mujer que crio y soporto a once niños; apoyándolos a cada momento, quizás no resulto ser la mejor madre, pero siempre trataba de dar lo mejor para cada uno de sus hijos. Necesitaba esa fuerza para sobrevivir y luchar contra esta isla.

Claro no tan solo extrañaba a su madre, sino también al resto de su familia que en paz descansaban. Cada uno de ellos era importante para ella, desde el más pequeño al más grande.

—_Snif, snif… Mamá… Papá… Lori… Luna… snif, snif. —_Susurraba débilmente entre lágrimas. —_No saben lo cuanto que me hacen falta, quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes… —_Apretaba sus puños y procedía en secar sus lágrimas, ya no quería demostrar debilidad ante esta isla. Miraba su linda perla, que su hermano le había regalado en aquel juego. —_quiero ser fuerte, por Lincoln._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el refugio, nuestro amigo peliblanco trataba de dormir una siesta, pero con su problema estomacal le complicaba conciliar el sueño. Quizás no era un dolor tan fuerte o mortal, pero sí bastante incomodo, sin mencionar que el sonido de sus tripas tampoco ayudaba.

_—Rayos, aun me duele… como deseo que pasara un avión ahora mismo, aunque no tuvieran medicinas, tendría un baño mucho más cómodo y quizás… coca-cola. _—Comentaba desanimadamente el peliblanco, mientras que miraba hacia el cielo; apreciando de cómo las nubes blancas se tornaban a gris. _—Vaya, parece que lloverá. Espero que Luan este bien y llegue a tiempo, no quiero que se resfrié… mi linda payasita._

* * *

La peli castaña aun seguía explorando las profundidades de la isla, pero no lograba conseguir lo quería, en cambio sus pies ya no daban para caminar mas. Así que se sentó en un tronco viejo, para poder descansar un poco y pensar en una idea; en donde podía pillar esa medicina por estos lados.

_—Auch, mis piecitos… creo que fue una mala idea caminar así._ —Se quejaba la chica por aquel dolor, mientras que masajeaba sus adoloridos pies. Pero de pronto sintió una pequeña humedad en su entre pierna, al tocarse y luego mirar sus dedos, se dio cuenta que era sangre, significando una sola cosa para ella. —_Maldita sea, ¿tenía que ser justo ahora?_

Ella estaba un poco avergonzada por su situación reciente, no quería que su hermano la viera así, en especial porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Pero tampoco quería demorar más, temía que el malestar de Lincoln empeorara, y aun le quedaba mucho por explorar.

_—Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_ —Se preguntaba a sí misma, poniéndose de pie.

—_Sssss… Sssss…_

_—¿Eh? _—Ese sonido preocupo demasiado a la chica, ya que podía significar que una serpiente estaba cerca de ella, sin mencionar que ese sonido se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces huyo de donde estaba, ignorando su dolor de pie y sin darse cuenta en qué dirección iba, solo quería estar lejos de esa criatura venenosa.

Solo estuvo en movimiento por unos treinta o cuarenta segundos, tuvo que detenerse para poder recuperar la respiración y descansar sus pies. Fue entonces que sintió otro sonido, pero este no era de un animal y era mucho más agradable.

Ella se encontraba enfrente de la cascada, facilitando bastante su decisión.

* * *

—_Muy bien Señor Cocos —_Comentaba el peliblanco, mientras que hacia un movimiento tal como si fuera, un juego de mesa. —_Hazme tu mejor movimiento._

Entre el chico y el muñeco de ventrículo, estaban jugando a las damas en un estilo improvisado; utilizando piedritas negras y blancas como fichas, y como su tablero usaban la misma base de arena. Quizás el muchacho tenia dolor en su estomago, pero no significaba que necesitaba algún entretenimiento, mientras que llegaba su hermana. Aunque obviamente él manipulaba las jugadas del muñeco a su favor.

—_¿Qué están haciendo? _—Pregunto Luan, que venía llegando al refugio. Al acercarse nota que su hermanito jugaba, con su amigo de madera aun improvisado juego de mesa. —_Aw… que se ven lindos y tiernos._

—_No pienses nada raro. _—Pidió el peliblanco a su hermana para luego, preguntarle: —_¿Cómo te fue?, ¿encontraste algo?_

_—Pues, mira con tus propios ojos. —_Respondió, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano; mostrándole un puñado de menta.

—_¿Pero cómo es posible?, ¿estás segura que es menta? —_Preguntaba el chico, al estar sorprendido por el hallazgo de su hermana mayor.

—_Claro que son mentas, su forma y olor lo comprueban. _—Respondió Luan. —_Ahora si me permites, voy a preparar tu medicina… así que continúa con tu jueguito, pero sin hacer trampa._

* * *

Nuestra amiga comediante estaba sentada en la arena, apreciando el atardecer semi-nublado, mientras que bebía un sorbo de agua caliente con menta. Por otro lado, su hermano estaba despertándose de su larga siesta.

—_Con que al fin decidiste despertar dormilon._

_—Jeje… con esa agua de menta y mas la siesta, mi estomago se siente como nuevo. _—Comentaba el chico, mientras que se ganaba al lado de su hermana. —_Aunque ahora lo siento un poco vacio._

_—No deberías preocuparte tanto, mañana ya estará disponible el superviviente profesional, ¿cierto? —_Preguntaba Luan con una sonrisa y ceja levantada.

_—Creo que sí._

_—Solo procura de no comer cualquier cosa, o por al menos ser más limpio a la hora de comer._

_—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas… —_Dijo fastidiosamente el peliblanco. —_Oye Luan, ¿en donde pillaste esas mentas?_

_—Aunque no me creas, las pille cerca de la cascada._

_—¿En la cascada?, ¿Por qué estabas allá?_

_—Pues… —_Ella se sonrojo un poco por los nervios, ni loca iba a contarle sus verdaderos motivos, así que trato de pensar rápidamente en una escusa. —_Yo… quería darme un chapuzón, si no sabes; caminar cansa bastante, en especial al estar descalzada. _

_—Oh… pero no tenias que molestarte, solo era un simple dolor. —_Comentaba el chico. —_Menos mal que no te llovió._

_—Si parecía que iba a llover, pero solo cayeron unas gotitas cuando dormías… aun así no hubiese sido molestia, eres mi hermano menor y yo; tu hermana mayor, es mi deber. —_Dijo Luan, mientras que abrazaba a Lincoln.

_—Jeje, gracias. —_Le devolvió el abrazo.

_—De nada Linky —_Ella se pone de pie. —_Iré al baño, después me iré a dormir._

_—Está bien, yo me encargare del fuego. —_Dijo el peliblanco, mientras que apreciaba a su hermana caminando hacia los arbustos, que se encontraban a unos metros del refugio. —_de verdad es magnífica y… hermosa._

El muchacho se puso de pie para poder revisar la fogata, pero por alguna razón estaba distraído. Mientras que se dirigía a su refugio, pisa accidentalmente a un cangrejo que caminaba, provocando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a unos metros. Por otro lado, la chica sintió un grito de su hermano, así que se volteo para ver, y sin querer Lincoln aterriza sobre ella.

Lincoln abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, que estaba encima de su hermana. Sus cuerpos estaban apegados, sus labios estaban a poquísimos centímetros para hacer contacto, y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas. Ambos estaban en shock por lo sucedido, pero también sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente.

El alvino era el que más experimentaba esa sensación y no quería, que las cosas se quedaran de ese modo, así que el pequeño pillo trato de acercar un poco mas sus labios discretamente para robarle un beso a Luan, pero…

—_¿Eh?... Lincoln, quiero mi espacio. —_Dijo la comediante con un poco de nervios.

—_… —_El muchacho reacciono y se quito de encima, sentándose a un lado. —_Sorry, fue un accidente… jeje._

_—Tonto. —_Ella se pone de pie y continúa con su camino.

Lincoln se quedo observándola y apreciándola, hasta que ella se escondía detrás de unos árboles. Él tenía varias sensaciones en su cabeza; se sentía como un bobo por la situación que había provocado, idiota por no haber aprovechado de robarle un beso, pero también se sentía aliviado por no hacerlo, ya que después todo estaba mal. Su cabeza le jugaba de distintas maneras, al igual que sus emociones estaban desordenadas y disparadas, ya no sabía si tenía que escuchar su corazón o pensar con cerebro, sobre su asunto y las atracciones que tenía hacia su hermana.

—_Yo… —_De pronto su rostro hizo una mueca, tras sentir un tipo de picadura en su trasero. Se trataba del mismo cangrejo que piso sin querer, pero aun así fue a buscar venganza. —_Auch… desgraciado no te saldrás con la tuya. —_Empieza a perseguir al crustáceo, que trataba de huir.

Por otro lado Luan se encontraba detrás de un árbol, apreciando de cómo su hermanito trataba de conseguir la cena. Su rostro seguía sonrojado y quizás un poco más, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios dibujaba una tierna sonrisa, también estaba experimentando esas sensaciones prohibidas hacia él, claro solía ser más discreta que el alvino. Igual dudaba bastante, si debía seguir el camino que ofrecía su corazón o no provocar, algo que estaba incorrecto.

_—Lincoln… si tan solo tuviera el valor de expresarme y la sabiduría, de saber que camino es mejor, yo… _

De pronto ella sintió el sonido de unas pisadas, a unos pocos metros cerca de su alrededor. Supuso que se trataban de unos jabalís, así que regreso de inmediato al refugio, ya que no quería tener problemas con esos animales a estas horas… aunque en realidad se trataba de algo mucho más grande, peligroso y feroz.


End file.
